Pursuing Her
by Winterblade
Summary: Amu just transferred to a new school, and soon after she meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto is a sarcastic and perverted womanizer, who has his eye on Amu. Ikuto thinks that his popularity will sky rocket if he can get Amu to date him, and Ikuto plans to beat his rival in a popularity contest. But what if Ikuto ends up caring more for Amu then he has for anyone before? Amuto & some Kutau
1. The Annoying, Perverted, Blue Haired Guy

Amu Hinamori

High School Year 1

Popularity Rank: high

Other info: None

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

High School Year 1

Popularity Rank: Very High (he is the 2Nd most popular teen in the school)

Other info: Ikuto is VERY popular with the ladies, and he is always competing with Tadase for the highest popularity rank. And he will do anything to beat Tadase.

Tadase Hotori

High School Year 2

Popularity Rank: Very High (He is the most popular teen in the school)

Other info: Tadase is against hurting other people's feelings, and he hates Ikuto Tsukiyomi and they are always competing for the highest popularity rank.

Kairi Sanjo

High School Year 2

Popularity Rank: Normal

Other info: Tadase's friend and follower

Yaya Yuiki

High School Year 2

Popularity Rank: Normal

Other info: Rima's friend and Amu's friend

Rima Mashiro

High School Year 2

Popularity Rank: High

Other info: Yaya and Amu's friend

Utau Hoshina

High School Year 1

Popularity rank: Very high

other info: Amu's best friend, Utau has a crush on Kukai but keeps it to herself and pretends to hate him.

Naghiko Fujisaki

High School Year 1

Popularity Rank: Very High

Other Info: Ikuto's best friend and partner in crime

Kukai Souma

High School Year 1

Popularity Rank: High

Other info: Kukai was Amu's best friend before she had to transfer to her new high school, and they had been best friends since 1st grade. Kukai convinced his parents to let him come with Amu to this school. He has a crush on Amu but doesn't plan on saying it any time soon.

~~~~Chapter 1~~~~

Full summary: Amu just transferred to a new high school, and soon after, she meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto is an annoying, sarcastic, perverted womanizer who is hoping to increase his popularity in the school even higher by getting Amu to date him. Just what will happen? AMUTO :)

~~~Amu's POV~~~

Seika High School... It's a really weird place.

First of all, the dorm rooms that you stay in.

Each dorm room allows both genders, for example, I might get stuck in a dorm room with a bunch of boys!

But luckily, Seika High School doesn't allow people with opposite genders to share a bed, which is good.

There are 3 beds to a dorm room, each bed holding two people, and a small bathroom.

Still, I hope I don't have to share a dorm room with a boy...

I looked at my class schedule, which had 10 different classes in all. Also, the dorm number was included.

Period 1, Science Room 44

Period 2, History Room 78

Period 3, Math Room 33

Period 4, Physical Education Room 11

And blah blah blah... I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my whole class schedule.

I headed down the long halls of the school, my school uniform's skirt brushing against my legs.

I found room 44, the science room, and entered.

The lights in the science room were bright, and I brushed my long bangs out of my face.

Students were sitting in their chairs, either screwing around or staring off into space.

I approached the science teacher, who was sitting at her wooden desk writing on paperwork.

I started feeling a little nervous, but I pushed the feeling of uneasiness aside. After all, my outside character is cool and spicy, not girly and cowardly.

"Hi, I'm Amu, the new transfer student."

The teacher looked up from her papers, and started shuffling through them until she found my form.

"Amu... Hinamori?" The teacher asked.

"Yep."

The teacher flashed me a bright smile. "Okay. I'm sure your already informed that each student has a science partner."

I nodded.

Before I had started school here, my Mom had explained the whole school routine about 500 times. (Not joking)

The teacher swept their gaze across the room. "Your partner will be, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I followed the teacher gaze, and saw who it hand landed on.

Ikuto had midnight blue hair, with dark blue eyes that had a slight hint of violet in them. He looked well toned and pretty tall for his age.

I assumed he was a jock, because he was chatting up a pretty girl who sat at another desk nearby.

I sat down in the chair next to him, keeping on my cool personality facade.

Ikuto turned around, studied me for a moment, and a slight smirk formed on his face.

~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~

This chance is perfect!

This Amu girl, I can easily use her to my advantage to get ahead of Tadase in our popularity contest.

(I suggest you read the character profiles at the top so you understand the competition between them)

If I can get her to date me, I'm sure my popularity will sky rocket ahead of Tadase's.

I mean, look at how popular she already is! I can already see guys checking her out and looking her up and down.

And she's pretty hot so I won't mind having her for a girlfriend for a bit before I dump her like all the other girls.

And I'm sure this Amu girl will fall for me like every other girl in this school...

Time to turn on the charm...

(The teacher was finishing up some paperwork, so the student had about 5 minutes to socialize)

I turned around to Amu. She was staring at the table with her shoulders resting on the table.

"Hey..." I said.

She turned around, with an extremely bored look on her face. "What?"

I turned on the charm... To maximum!

"You look REALLY hot... You wanna sneak into my dorm tonight?" I asked with a flirty tone.

Amu ignored me, or maybe it's just that she was never really listening in the first place.

How could my maximum charm not have any effect!?

Normally if it did that to a girl, she would keel over and would start squealing.

"You know..." Amu stated with a dead look in her shiny golden eyes. "You have a pretty weird hair color..."

"Says the person with the hair the color of a pig ass." I replied smugly. God I loved screwing with people.

She gave me a death glare, and I slowly shrunk back.

Wait... I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the hottest, sexiest, most irresistible man alive. I can't lose!

" I like the stubborn type..." I murmured into her ear, and nibbled on the end of her ear.

Amu pulled away and gave me an even more deathly glare, and she said lowly, "go suck on some balls you potato loving bastard."

Jeez... just how stubborn is this woman? And I don't even like potato's!

The teacher finally finished her paperwork, and she stood up went over to the whiteboard, ready to teach.

Whatever... I'll try again later for Amu later...

_**Please Review and tell me how you like the first chapter! Every review is appreciated :)!**_

_**Chapter 2 coming soon! (I update fast)**_


	2. The Website That Started It All

_~~~Chapter 2~~~_

At lunchtime, I brought along my mini laptop. The good thing about this school is that they allow electronics at lunch, as long as the electronic is not too big.

I sat at a table by myself, and opened up my Grey colored laptop. The loud noise from the kids chatting in the lunch room made my ears ring. When my computer fully booted up, I pulled up Google, and typed in the address bar, (Insert random web address here)

I don't get why is called what it is, because the site doesn't have a single thing to do with its title. (insert random web address here) is a mmorpg game, (For those who don't know, an online game where you have your own character and you can associate with other players who are also playing)

In (insert random web address here) you customize your character, along with a user name, and you also customize your own apartment, and you get to go into town and meet other people's characters who are also playing. You can become friends, and if your opposite genders, you can build a romantic relationship.

I heard that once you have a romantic relationship with someone, you can make your online characters kiss. And you can also chat with other people's characters with a chat box, and a little speech bubble will appear over your head, and you can also invite people over to your apartment, and many more.

Anyways, I logged into my account, and went into the city with my character. As I was playing, someone tapped my shoulder.

~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~ I tapped Amu's shoulder. "Whatcha Playing?" I asked. Amu shrugged me off, but I peered over her shoulder and looked at what she was playing. Ah, she's playing (Insert random web address here) that game has been really popular on the net recently.

I suddenly just had the most epic idea. I do have an account on (insert random web address here) but I don't play it much. I bet I can use the account to win her over by letting me chat to her. Then, I'll start dating her, then, my popularity will tower over Tadase's, and then, I'll dump Amu.

And I'll also create a second account on (insert a web address here) so I can get close to her as a friend, pretending to be someone else so she will tell me her secrets. God I'm such a damn genius!

~~~After school, Amu's POV~~~ I entered my dorm room, nervous to see who my four other dorm mates will be. I looked in, a girl with long, light blonde hair tied up in pig tails, and rare violet eyes sat on one of the 3 beds. (Remember, there are three beds, each bed holding two people, except for the third bed, which only holds one person)

A weird looking guy who was a little short with dark blue hair and golden eyes, sat on a different bed, and finally, a light blonde haired boy with light blue eyes sat next to the guy with the golden eyes..

When I walked to the center of the dorm room, everyone looked at me. I looked at my dorm form paper which said what my dorm number is and what bed I sleep in inside the dorm. Dorm Room 143 Bed Number 2.

Yep, I'm in the right place, and I'm supposed to sleep in the double bed at the edge of the room.

"Your with us?" The girl with the blonde hair and violet eyes asked. "Yep." I replied simply. "I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"I'm Yoru." Said the short teen with golden eyes and short blue hair.

"Utau Hoshina." The pretty girl with violet eyes stated.

And finally, the boy with the light blue eyes and blonde hair introduced himself. "I'm Kiseki."

"I'm bed number two" I walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge of it. "Me too." Utau sat on the left side of the bed. Well, I guess it isn't that bad. Hoshina-san doesn't seem that bad.

Yoru and Kiseki shared the 1st bed, and Utau and I had the second bed. The third bed was empty.

After we had chatted for a bit, I sat back on my bed and leaned against the wall. Everyone was doing their own thing. Hoshina-san was listening to her iPod with her earphones while laying under the covers, Kiseki was on his laptop, Yoru was reading a manga.

I grabbed my laptop, which was lying under my bed, I logged on, and went to (Insert random web address here) logged into my account, and went to the town with my character.

~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~ (Ikuto is in a different dorm not too far away from Amu's, his dorm room is the last one, so it only holds two people, and dorm partner is Nagihiko Fujisaki, also known as Ikuto's perverted friend.

I went to with my laptop, logged in on (Insert a web address here) and went to the town. I have two accounts. One is my real one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and the other account is the made up person account I'm going to use to become friends with Amu and get her secrets. I named the second account Ryota Yamamoto.

I had logged into my second account, Ryota. I'll do the plan to befriend Amu first.

"Whatcha doing?" Nagihiko sat on the bed and viewed the computer screen. I had already told Nagi (Short for Nagihiko) about my plan to seduce and date Amu so I could raise my popularity and get ahead of Tasdase.

"I'm starting my Seduce Amu Plan" I smirked as I spoke. Nagi grinned, and watched as I sent a friend request to Amu's character. (he had already found Amu in the town, her characters pink hair isn't that hard to spot in a crowd)

~~~Amu's POV~~~ A small box formed at the edge of my computer screen_. Friend Request from Ryota Yamamoto, age 15. Accept this friend request? Yes or no. _The box read.

Hmmm... This Ryota guy is my age... oh well, guess I'll just accept

. ~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~ Friend Request Accepted from Amu Hinamori. Nagi and I smirked at each other. "Plan start." We said in unison.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :). Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter, every review is appreciated :). **_

_**Next chapter Preview: Amu goes shopping after school, and on the way home from shopping at nighttime, she gets lost. She left her cell at the dorm room, and it's in the middle of November and it's extremely cold out, and she happens to stumble upon **__**an abandoned**____**warehouse. She is surprised to learn that she isn't the only one in the warehouse on that night...**_


	3. Stuck In The Warehouse with HIM!

_**Hi guys! I'll be gone for the week end, and I'll be back Tuesday, so you most likely won't get updates till Tuesday. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

_~~~~~Chapter 3, Amu's POV~~~~~_

I walked home along the sidewalk, pure white snow falling on my hair and making it damp and frozen. I just came home from Target... I went on a million dollar shopping spree :)! I wish I had a million dollars... Actually, the only thing I bought from target was a new pair of tennis shoes.

The night sky over head was completely black, and the street lights illuminated the sidewalk. It was peaceful, really. Not a single person walking along the sidewalk but me...

I checked my watch... 10:00 pm. I better get back. My Mom always says, "Never stay out too late at night!"

I started to sprint back to the school, when suddenly, I stopped. Wait, where am I!? Oh ****. Did I get lost!?

Unfamiliar buildings surrounded me, and a distant street sign read, Red Street I don't know red street... I mentally slapped myself. Wait to go Amu! You got lost! Note the sarcasm, folks.

Shivers traveled through my body, and I cradled my chest my hands. The weather today said it was going to be warm, so I had dressed for warm weather, not for freezing weather!

It started to snow harder, and some of my body parts started to go numb. Crap... I need to find somewhere to stay for the night so I don't get frost bite...

As I continued to walk on the snow covered sidewalk, my tennis shoes making footprints on the sidewalk, I came upon a small warehouse that seemed abandoned. Maybe I can stay here... I don't think anyone works here... even if they do, they probably won't be out working at this hour.

I had to travel through a small alley to reach the door for the ware house. I found the door, prayed that it would be open, and grabbed the handle. Fortunately for me, the door was unlocked. I entered the ware house. A few lights weere still on, but they where dim and I couldn't see much.

Mostly the ware house had boxes on shelves, and some of the boxes had graffiti on them. But the room was huge, and there was plenty of empty room.

I went over to the stone concrete wall, and slowly sat down and leaned against the wall. I groaned loudly, my groan echoing throughout the room. I'm such an air head sometimes! To think that I would get lost...

I didn't feel very tired, and I didn't really want to sleep on the floor. Luckily, today is Saturday, so I don't have school tomorrow.

A small noise of footsteps reached my ears, and my senses became alert. Is there someone else here?! Is it a gang? A thug?! AH! I'M SO SCARED.

"Hello, A- Mu- Koi." Strong hands grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHA!" I bolted up, and swiftly kneed whoever was behind me in the stomach. When I heard no groan or scream of pain from the person that I kneed, I slowly opened my golden colored eyes to see who it was that I kneed.

"Seriously Amu? What are you doing here?" The person said and rolled their eyes with a smirk.

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!

_**Sorry for the chapter shortage. I'm gonna end the chapter right at the good part... Anyways, see you in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, every review is appreciated :).**_

_Next Chapter Preview: Amu is stuck in the warehouse for the night with a certain person... (I'm sure 90% of you know who it is, I mean, who else would call Amu, Amu-Koi?) _


	4. Amu's Worst Fear Revealed

_**I'm back from my camping trip! Also, I finished Shugo Chara Party. (SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SHUGO CHARA PARTY!)**_

_**I was disappointed that Amu didn't end up with Ikuto in the end :(. But at least Amuto happened in the manga, (I'm on chapter 37 of the manga) and now I'm starting to re watch Shugo Chara because it's such an epic anime. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter :)**_

_~~~Chapter 4 Amu's Point Of View~~~_

I'm stuck in the ware house... WITH THIS GUY? Ikuto, who was towering above me as I sat on the ground below him, made me again realize how much taller he is than me.

Snow turned to hail outside, and the sound of hail could be heard loudly bouncing against the large windows of the ware house.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ikuto looked down at me. He was still standing above me, while I sat on the cold, hard, stony floor.

"I was shopping for some manga, and when I started to go home, I got really cold so I came to this place for the night." Seriously... I have the worst luck. Why, out of all people, do I get stuck with Ikuto- wait, I'm going to address him as Tsukiyomi.

Tsukiyomi slowly slid down the wall and sat on the ground next to me, normally, I would have scooted away from that annoying and stuck up person, but his body was giving off a lot of warmth...

Yawning loudly, I rested my head on my knees. Tsukiyomi and I will be stuck here all night... Bored, cold, and I, of course, will be feeling uncomfortable around him.

I felt eyes stare at me, and in my mind, I groaned. There is only one person in this room who could stare at me. With my head still on me knees,

I shifted my head slightly to look up at Tsukiyomi. He was staring at me, of course. "What do you want?" I demanded. Tsukiyomi said nothing, so I sighed, and turned the other way.

I let my eyes travel across the ground... When suddenly, on the ground about 2 feet away from me, a big, hairy, spider was slowly creeping across the ground. Jumping up, I lurched backwards and away from the spider, screeching, my screeching echoing through ought the ware house.

Tsukiyomi, who was startled from my sudden movement and scream, jumped up, and looked at me with a 'what the **** face'.

"What is it Amu?"

With a shaking finger, I pointed down to the spider on the ground, who was now frantic pacing across the floor, shaken up from my screech.

It took Tsukiyomi a while to notice the spider, and when he finally did, he simply stepped on it and shrugged. "Is this what you were having a fit about?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"Wait..." Tsukiyomi muttered slowly, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Are you scared of spiders?"

Busted.

Instantly, I put up my 'cool and spicy' façade. "Of course n- not." Although I tried to keep my voice from shaking, the word, not, came out of my mouth in a sputter.

For a bit, Tsukiyomi's face seemed expressionless and stoic, but then, a smirk grew on his face. "Sure..." His voice was sarcastic and teasing.

Balling up my fists, I yelled, "Shut up Tsukiyomi!"

Tsukiyomi's face went more to a playful smirk now. "Your using my last name now, huh? Do you dislike me that much?"

"That's right, Tsu- Ki- Yo- Mi-" I said it in four different syllables to get Tsukiyomi more irritated. But instead of getting Tsukiyomi annoyed, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

He grinned at me, and slowly made his way towards me, his shoes softly hitting the ground and made no sound, it was almost like he was a cat stalking through the night.

He got closer and closer, and as I started to say, 'personal space idiot' he slammed me to the wall. He towered over me. For a guess, I'd say he was almost seven feet tall, at least, that's how it seemed now.

I usually had the upper hand in a big majority in past times, but now, it was in Tsukiyomi's favor.

He slowly took my chin, lifted it up softly so I was looking straight up at his face, and said, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to call me Ikuto?"

I couldn't help but blush a bit, but an idea came to my head for me to get out of this situation. While Tsukiyomi was waiting for me to respond, I swiftly kicked him in the balls. Not too hard, but enough that he would fall to the ground and get away from me.

Tsukiyomi fell to the ground, (And fell on his butt, if I may add) groaning.

After about a minute, he managed to sit up, and he glared at me in defeat. "Person Space, Idiot." I said, casting a triumphant smirk at him.

"Whatever. Lets get some sleep." I slowly sat down on the floor, lied down, curled up to preserve heat, and let sleep take me.

_~~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~~_

I can't believe she kicked me in the balls! And I landed on my god damn ass too...

But as Amu curled up to sleep, I suddenly got a great idea to get back at her. Tomorrow, I'll scare her... Not too bad, but just enough to get back at her. And what I'll be using to scare her... Spiders...

A dirty smirk crossed my face. It's her fault for showing her weakness to me, and now I'll get to use it against her.

Heh...

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :). Stay tuned for chapter 5 if your going to keep reading this story. Please review and rate, all reviews and ratings are greatly appreciated :) **_

_Next chapter preview: Ikuto sets his, scare Amu plan into action, but he finds that his little trick scares Amu much more than he thought it would... _


	5. A New Friend And A Huge Scare

_**Hi guys! I'm updating again. Thanks for all the reviews, rates, and follows, and views you guys have given me on this story. I'm really thankful :). Anyways, lets start the next chapter!**_

_~~~~Chapter 5: A New Friend And A Huge Scare~~~~_

(The next day, Amu's Point Of View)

On the next morning, Ikuto and I left the abandoned ware house and headed back for the school.

It was Sunday, and I am sure thankful we don't have school today.

Ikuto didn't say anything on the way back to the school, (We were walking back) and for some reason, he kept smirking at me. When ever I asked him what it was, he would just shrug.

But on the way back, I did hear him mutter something about spiders and scaring someone.

That stupid and evil perv**. **He's probably plotting to scare someone. I'm so glad I'm not the idiot that's gonna have a prank pulled on them by Ikuto.

.Anyways, when we got to the school, Ikuto headed down to his dorm room, and me to mine.

When I got to my dorm, I opened the light brown wooden door and went inside the small dorm, closing the door softly behind me.

It was early morning, and sunlight streamed in the lone window in the dorm room and reflected ontothe carpet and made small spots of light on the ground. The sunlight was so bright it hurt my eyes a little.

It was pretty early morning, about 8:30 am, and I expected all my dorm mates to be still sleeping in. Instead, only Utau Hoshina was in the dorm room.

She was still in her night clothes**, **a simple black tank top and short and white yoga pants that stopped at her upper leg. She was sitting on the bed, listening to her I pod, and she didn't notice me because she had her earphones in and probably didn't hear me come in.

I cruised my way to Utau and I's bed, and sat down next to Utau. She still didn't notice me for a few moments, but after a few she realized I was there, paused her music, pulled out her neon green earphones, (Which are pretty cool, I wish my ear phones where that color instead of a boring white) and tossed that on her nightstand.

She leaned back against the reddish brown wood head board of the bed, and her violet eyes slid to me. "Your... Hinamori Amu, Right?"

Utau seemed friendly for the most part, but her personality hinted that she is a bitguarded and secretive type ofperson than an openone.

"Yep. Your Hoshina Utau, correct?"

Utau only nodded, and silence consumed the room. I brought up casual conversation."Utau... You don't seem to like Yoru a lot..."

Almost every night, Yoru and Utau fought. Yoru was always teasing Utau, and she was always blowing up in rage at him. It's always hard to sleep at night because of those two.

"He's really annoying and constantly annoys me, he is a pervert, and he loves to mess with people and pull pranks, just like his cousin, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, What isn't there to love about Yoru?" Utau fumed, sarcasm was in most of her sentence, of course.

I blinked. "Wait... Yoru is Ikuto's cousin?!"

Utau stared at me with awe. "You... Didn't know that?"

"Well now that I think about it, Ikuto and Yoru do look alike with the dark blue hair and the facial features, and their personalities are similar..."

Ikuto and Yoru have the samefacial features and hair color, but Ikuto's eyes are dark blue, the same color as his hair but a bitdarker, and Yoru's eyes are golden. Ikuto is a perverted play boy who likes to mess with people, but not as much as Yoru, and Yoru isn't a playboy and is less perverted than Ikuto. Finally, Ikuto is WAY taller than Yoru.

Within a few minutes, Utau and I were chatting like best buds. I talked about how annoying Ikuto is and about my time in the ware house with him last night, and Utau told me about how annoying Yoru is.

Whats even funnier is that me and Utau have a lot of hobbies and things in common. We both watch anime, mainly shoujo**, **and some shounennow and then**, **and we both love to read manga as well.

The weirdest thing is, we are reading the same manga! It's called Special A, and it's the most awesome manga ever! They made an anime version of Special A, Utau and I have already watched it, but we both like the manga better because it goes on after the anime.

Anyways, after about an hour of chit chatting, Utau and I were buds.

"Well," Utau said. "Volume 13 Of Special A is out, and I'm gonna go buy it. See you later." Utau left, I still sat on the bed, smiling. Now that I havea friend, everything's good...

Suddenly, the dorm room opened.

_~~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~~ _

I entered Amu's dorm room, with my mini plan to get Amu back from kicking me hard in the balls. That really hurt! I'm still sore down there...

Fortunatly for me, Amu was alone in the dorm. She was reading some manga. She's too into the manga... This will just make my plan even better.

_~~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~~_

Ah... I love Special A! I'm just getting to the good part in the manga, too.

Firm and strong hands gripped my shoulders from behind. I froze, panicked. Slowly, the person from behind breathed warm air down my neck... Which sent a shiver down my spine.

I can think of only one person who would ever do that. "Tsukiyomi!" I spun around, and there he was, leaningagainst the wall, looking at me with a smug look on his face.

God... I hate this guy! And how does he even know where my dorm room is anyways?!

Ikuto ambled towards me, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, his smirk turned to a deathly scaredone.

"Amu...?" He gulped, and started his next sentence. "There's... A... Something... On your shoulder..."

Now I'm starting to get scared... What the hell Is on my shoulder!

"It's... A f**king spider!" He yelled, and pulled a large, hairy, tarantula from my shoulder,

"EEEEKKK!" No... Not A... Spider...

_~~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~~ _

I saw Amu scream, and her eyes told me that she was more than just scared of that spider. She was deathly afraid of them. I've never seen an expression as horrible as Amu's before now.

"Relax Amu!" I grabbed her shoulders, and tried to calm her. "It's a fake spider." I held up the plastic tarantula for her to see, and she hugged me super tight a burst into tears, her tears soaking my shirt.

I didn't think it was gonna scare her this bad... Does she have arachnophobia or something? Oh great... Now I feel a bitguilty...

Eventually Amu stopped crying, and she stepped back, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry... I didn't know you had arachnophobia." I apologized.

"I don't have arachnophobia" She said, using her school uniform to dry her tears.

"Well tell me why your afraid of spiders."

"Fine" Amu said. "I'll explain it too you. It's not that long of a story."

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope I didn't bore you... Please review, rate, and follow, it means a lot to me :). Chapter Six will be up soon, it will probably be up by 10/12/12 **_

_Next Chapter, Chapter 6: The Reason For Amu's Fear And Party Preparations The reason for Amu's fear is unexpected, and now that Ikuto realized how much he hurt Amu just by that little prank, he feels guilty. Later, Amu gets excited for a traditional event at the school..., a small party which honors the founder of the school's birthday. The party lasts for two days,and it takes a whole week at school to prepare for the party. The school transforms the whole school into a place to party, so it's really exciting! **  
**_


	6. Reason For Amu's Fear And Party Plans

_**Thanks for the reviews, views, ****faves****, ****and follows :). Lets get this chapter started!**_

_~~Recap~~ _

"_So, if you don't have arachnophobia, why are you scared of spiders?" Amu was silent for a few moments, she was still brushing away her tears. Finally, she answered. "Alright, I'll tell you."_ _

_~~~Chapter 6: Reason For Amu's Fear And Party Plans~~~_

"When I was 5 years old, I had just moved to my old neighborhood. For a while, I had no friends..." Amu started.

"But then, I met Kukai Sohma.

(Note, the italic is the past)

_Amu sat on a small, wooden rocking chair on her new home's porch. From here, she could see all the cars going by, although it happened very rarely. _

_She had just moved about a week ago, and was starting to get lonely. No one in her first grade class seemed very friendly._

_Suddenly, she recognized a small boy walking on the sidewalk in front of her house. _

_He is in her first grade class, and if she remembered correctly, his name is Kukai Souma. They had chatted a bit on Thursday at school, but Amu didn't know him much._

"_Hey! Hinamori!" Kukai called from the sidewalk as he noticed her watching him. "Didn't know you lived around here!" Amu got up from the rocking chair,_ _and went to meet_ _him._

"We became friends really fast because we had lots of things in common, and we got along really well. I don't remember any fights happening between us. We stayed best friends until high school, when my Dad got his job transfer here and I had to switch schools and my family had to move." Amu continued.

"_Kukai, I'm sorry... I have to go." Amu stepped into the car, with her stuff already packed and in the car._

"_Wait Hinamori! I could ask my Dad if I could go to school with you for a year! I mean, it is a school that has dorms, right?"_

_Amu nodded._

"Kukai suggested asking his parents to let him transfer to my school since they have dorms at the school, and luckily, they said yes. It was near the end of summer, about only two weeks before school was going to start soon, but before Kukai was going to transfer, his parents wanted to go on a family trip together before he left for a year. And guess where he went? He visited Australia to go surfing." I explained. "While he was in Australia, he got bit by a Sydney Funnel Web Spider, a spider which that type of spiders bite is highly poisonous to humans."

Ikuto sucked in his breath. He pretty much already knew what was going to happen.

"Luckily, Kukai barely survived. He's being treated for the spider bite as we speak, but the doctors said that the spider put allitsvenom into Kukai, so it could take up to 3 years to treat. I quickly visited Kukai at the hospital."

_I ran into the hospital room as fast as I could. "Kukai!" I shouted._

_Kukai was laying on the hospital bed under the covers, limp, with no color to his cheeks. He was awake slightly, and he mouthed, 'Hinamori' to me._

_I ran over to Kukai, tears streaming down my cheek. Kukai slowly pulled his weak right arm from under the white hospital covers, and put out his frail hand towards me._

_I held it, and cried even more. _

"_It's... Going to be alright Hinamori... I'll get out of this stupid... Hospital... And transfer to your school..." He had a hard time saying most of his words because he was so weak._

_I nodded, sobbing. The actual chance of Kukai surviving is very slim. _

"_Don't cry, Hinamori... It'll be... Alright..." He barely managed to say 'Alright'_

"_Amu..." Kukai murmured. Kukai had never called Amu by her first name before, and it surprised her._

"_Amu... I... Love... you..." I could make out the word, love, but I couldn't understand what else he was saying because he was talking so weakly and quietly. _

_Kukai's eyes slowly closed. I started to sob loudly, and a doctor rushed in. "It's alright... He didn't die... He just passed out." The doctor said._

"And that's the story." Amu finished. "Kukai is still in the hospital to this day, and he is still being treated, even though it's been a month since then."

Ikuto felt horrible for Amu, and felt even more horrible about what he did to her.

"I'm sorry..." Ikuto murmured. "I'm really sorry..."

Amu dried up the rest of her tears. "It's not your fault... It's my fault for not being strong enough..."

Without thinking, Ikuto suddenly gave her a soft, warm, and friendly hug to comfort her.

It wasn't sensual, but rather something a friend would do.

After about ten seconds, Ikuto let go, and left the dorm room, and left Amu, staring after him in awe

_.~~~~The next day, Amu's Point Of View~~~~_

I woke up, still feeling a little groggy. I pushed off the denim sheets, sat up, and yawned loudly.

I looked to my left only to see Utau listening to her I pod again. I nudged her with my elbow, and she looked over to me, and took out her earphones.

"What?" She asked. "Utau... Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? It starts in twenty minutes..."

"Umm... Amu... You know we don't have school today, right?"

"What!? But it's Monday!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's Monday. But don't you remember about the festival? We have two days to prepare to for it, and the festival lasts for 3 days. And during those 5 days, we don't have school..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot..." Utau and I laughed, and we started to feel more excited.

"The festival is held inside the school for its residentsonly, and during the party, the teachers party in the teacher lounge while the students get the whole school to themselves! I can't wait! There's the costume ball, and not to mention the night swim!"

Utau chatted to me, and I felt even more excited than before. "And there's so much more... I just can't wait!" Utau and I shrieked like obsessed fan girls.

"Will you shut up...? I'm trying to sleep... Stupid Utau always making fan girl noises..." Muttered a half sleeping and crabby Yoru from his bed.

Utau punched him in the but, not too hard, but enough to make Yoru scream and make Utau laugh.

"Ahh! My buns!" Yoru screamed, and jumped up, landing on his bed partner, Kiseki. "

You moron! Stop stepping on me!" Hissed Kiseki, who was also crabby and half asleep.

Utau and I started laughing like crazy. God we have some crazy dorm partners.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Please Review And Rate, it means a lot :).**_

_~~~~Next Chapter, Chapter 7: Preparing For The Party~~~~ Amu's school has to prepare for the three day party, and for preparing, Amu has to cook, (Which she sucks at and she gets constantly teased by Ikuto) she also has to some other crazy things too. While preparing, Amu and Ikuto get in some heated competitions as well... This will be quite the chapter!.  
_


	7. Preparing For The Party

_**Hi Guys! I couldn't update in the last two days because I had a two day sleep over with my friend... I wanted to update, but my friend and I ended up partying all day and night.. To make up for me not updating, I might make two chapters today. Anyways, here's the chapter!**_

_~~~Recap~~~ _

_"The festival is held inside the school for its residents only, and during the party, the teachers party in the teacher lounge while the students get the whole school to themselves! I can't wait! There's the dancing, where you pick a random card from a bucket and that's who your dance partner is..." Utau chatted to me, and I felt even more excited than before. "And there's so much more... I just can't wait!" Utau and I shrieked like obsessed fan girls_.

_~~~~Chapter 7: Preparing For The Party~~~~_

(Amu's Point Of View)

It was later that day, and the preparations for the 3 day party started.

We divided into groups of 30 for all the activities. I was in the cooking division, to my GREAT luck. Please note my sarcasm.

Anyways, once I got into the math classroom, (they had emptied out the classroom and put tables and cooking supplies for us) I stood next to one of the tables, looking around me to see if any one I knew was also working on the cooking.

My happy and cheerful face halted when I saw a certain someone with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. To make it worse, that certain someone was looking back at me, and when our gazes met, he smirked.

Why do I have such bad luck to get stuck with stupid Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!

First, I started to cook rice balls. I got the ingredients okay, but when I tried to mold the rice into a triangular shape, it was to hard, and it ended up being circular shaped.

I tried one of my rice balls, and when I tried to bite into the rice ball, I think I almost broke my teeth in half. These rice balls are as hard as a rock!

I moaned in pain. I hope all my teeth are still in tact...

"Amu_-_koi_, _you'rea good cook, are you?" A familiar voice purred in my ear. (using -koi at the end of a name is usually how lovers address each other)

I spun around, gave Ikuto my 'shut the f*ck up' look, and threw one of my hard rock rice balls at him for ultimate impact. Before Ikuto could dodge, it hit him right in the balls. A critical hit! Amu- 2 points Ikuto- 0 points.

Ikuto winced, but he regained control right away. "Jeez Amu, how the hell do you make those things?"

"Shut up." Grumbling, I continued to make more, 'cannon rice balls'.

"Amu... How about we have a nice game of... Bowling?"

I turned around to face Ikuto, who was still standing behind me. "Bowling...?"

"We use those rice balls of yours, which I'm sure do about as much impact as bowling balls, and try to knock chairs down for points." He explained, a grin playing his lips.

(I know chairs seem to be too big to be knocked down by rice balls, but don't underestimate the power of Amu's rice balls...)

It seemed like a childish idea, but since I was bored, and there wasn't any teachers around, I was all for it. And besides, I'd like to beat Ikuto at something for once.

Other students in the classroom heard what we where talking about, seemed interested, and set up 10 chairs for us. Within two minutes, we had ourselves a mini bowling lane.

"You go first, Amu-Koi." I gave Ikuto the death glare, which he returned the glare with a dirty smirk. I got one of my 12 rice balls, and whipped the rice ball down the fake bowling lane. I knocked down 7 chairs... Using a... Rice ball... WTF? Are my rice balls really that hard?!

"Seven Points for Hinamori!" Called one of the students.

When I took my next turn, I missed by a long shot. Muttering swear words, I stepped back for Ikuto to take his turn.

Ikuto took his turn next. He casually bowled the rice ball down the lane, and it knocked down all ten chairs easily.

Some girls squealed, "Go Ikuto-Sama!" I rolled my eyes. The Tsukiyomi fan girl club was doing it again.

"Strike for Tsukiyomi!" A different student yelled. "Hinamori has 7 points!"

When I took my turn, I used all my energy in my bowl, because I didn't want my pride to be burned by Tsukiyomi. I knocked down ten freaking chairs... Hell yeah!

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open, and reveled a pissed off teacher. "What's going on in here?" The teacher demanded.

"Nothing!" All the students, including Ikuto and I, responded in unison.

The teacher gave us the 'I'm watching you' look and left the classroom.

_~~~Later~~~ _

After finishing with the cooking, our last task was to put up some decorations in the gym. The teachers gave us mostly ladders and banners so we can tape party banners up high, and a few fold out tables to set food out on.

I decided to put up some banners. I took the metal ladderthat the teacher had given me, and hoisted it under my arm pit to carry

_. ~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~_

I saw Amu carry that huge freaking ladderall by herself. A bunch of students stared in surprise that Amu could carry it by herself.

It was one of those SUPER tall ladders that when you folded them out, they would reach up to about 20 feet, and they usually required two or more men to carry one.

I guess Amu is pretty strong... But not as strong as me.

I also grabbed a heavy metal ladder_, _and I bet you all are wondering where the heck these ladders keep coming from. There were about ten stacked up against the wall of the left side of the gym.

Amu unfolded the ladderwith ease, pushed it against the wall, grabbed one of the party banners and some tape, and then climbed up the ladder.

"Can I have that ladder, Tsukiyomi?" A male student from behind me asked. Shrugging, I handed it to him, and that student got help from another student to carry it to the wall.

I looked up, watching Amu. She seemed to have some trouble with the tape, and the tape kept sticking to her fingers.

Suddenly, Amu stumbled off the ladder by accident. She screamed, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I sprinted like a jaguar, and caught her just in time, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Normally, I would have teased her for the position she was inmy arms, but there are certain times to say certain things, and nowisn't the time to tease.

Her face was red, I wasn't sure if it was blush or it was from being scared. Slowly, I set her down.

"I'm... Fine." She stuttered, but she was walking around a little funny. I got a glimpse of some blood on her upper leg.

"No, you're not_, _let me see your leg."

"I'm fine." Amu insisted.

I shook my head. "Amu, Amu, Amu." I swiftly picked her up, again, it was bridal style, and started carrying her.

The other students who were watching, looked away and went back to their activities like it's normal for someone to fall off of a ladder, and get carried away by a guy bridal style.

"Let me go Tsukiyomi!" Amu started to struggle in my arms as I carried her to the nurses office. I smirked at her, and she grumbled, crossing her arms and started to sulk like a toddler who didn't get a toy they wanted.

I peekedat her leg. It was bleeding, not to bad, but it's definitelynot something to overlook.

I carried her into the nurses office, and set her on the bed.

_**I'm gonna end the chapter here... Please Review, and tell me how you thought of this chapter... It means a lot...**_

_~~~Next Chapter: Amu Injured and First Day of Party~~~ _

_Amu is stuck in the nurses office for an hour, and Ikuto stays with her, and a few awkward things happen... Later, it's the first day of the party! And the first event of the party is... the costume ball. There is a girls and a boy's room for changing, and the girls go in the girls room, and pick a random bag. Inside the bag is a random costume, and you have to change into that costume. After you are _ changed, you go into the gym, and the lights are off in the gym, and you have to find a random partner with the lights off, so you won't know who your partner is. Once every one has a partner, the lights are turned on, the person in front of you is your dance partner for the costume ball. _  
_


	8. Amu Injured And The Start Of The Party!

_**Hi guys! I'm updating for the second time today. Also, I have to go to bed early tonight because I have a test tomorrow, so this chapter might be a little shorter than usual. Anyways, enjoy the chapter !**_

_~~Recap~~  
_

_Amu falls off a ladder while putting up decorations for the school party, and Ikuto brings her to the nurses office._

_~~~Chapter 8: Amu Injured And Annoying_

Ikuto layed me softly on the nurses office bed.

"Jeez..." I grumbled. "Why do I have to sit in this stupid bed when I'm barely hurt at all..."

I looked around the room as I waited for Ikuto to return with the nurse. The bed I was laying on was completely white, and a few light blue granite counters were against the left side off the room, which had many medical supplies on top of them.

Finally, a small windows was behind the bed. It hurt my eyes to look out the window. Despite it being mid November, and it was snowing a little bit, the sun was still shining brightly.

Ikuto returned with the nurse.

The nurse, a young women in her early 30's, had light brown hair and blue eyes the color of the sky on a summer afternoon. She was the type of person that gives off the friendly vibe.

"Well lets take a look at your wound." She said a little too cheerfully.

She bent over, and examined my upper left leg.

It didn't hurt to much, but it had a lot of blood.

"Oh dear... What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I was putting up party banners in the gym, I fell of a ladder and scraped my leg while falling." I explained quickly.

"Well, I'll patch it up with a old fashioned bandage. But you lost a good amount of blood, so I think you should stay in here for twenty minutes so you don't feel dizzy from loss of blood. Tsukiyomi-san, could you stay here with her?" The nurse looked over at Ikuto.

"Sure thing." Ikuto waited for the nurse to look away from him, and then he cast his trademark smirk at me. Damn him.

The nurse flashed us one more cheerful smile, and cruised out of the room, leaving Ikuto and I... ALONE. Lucky me.

Ikuto pulled over a wooden stool and sat next to the bed. "Sooooo..."

"What?"

Ikuto bore his dark blue eyes into my golden ones, and held our gazes together.

It was almost like a staring contest.

"What do you want?" I demanded as he wouldn't stop staring at me.

He grinned slightly, and then shrugged his broad shoulder. "Nothing..."

The next ten minutes where silent, with sighs every once in a while.

Finally, when the twenty minutes were over, I bolted out of that damned bed.

Before I headed back to the gym to finish up the banners, Ikuto said, "Amu, it's already 3 pm, so we have to head back to our dorms."

I changed my direction that I was running, and headed to my dorm.

When I got to my dorm, everyone was sitting on their beds doing nothing.

Utau, as usual, was listening to her ipod, Yoru was on a small mini laptop, and Kiseki was playing on his Phone.

I flopped down on my bed. I'm just so excited for the party tomorrow!

_~~~The next day, at the start of the party~~~_

I entered the gym.

Hundreds of students where gathered in the same place, and I felt extremely excited.

In the front of the crowd, a teacher blew their whistle so all the student would listen.

The noise died down, and the teacher began.

"Alright! It's the start of the first event at the festival, the costume ball! Girls will enter the girls locker room, and will pick a random bag that is in the room, and the costume that is inside will be your costume! It's vise versa for the boys, as well. Then, you will go back into the gym. The gym will be pitch black, so don't panic. You will find a random partner in the dark, and when the lights turn on, the person closest to you will be your partner for the costume ball, Alright?"

"Yes!" All the students responded.

_**I'm going to end the chapter right here, because I'm starting to get tired... Also, nobody reviewed the last chapter, (Chapter 7) :(. Anyways, please review :).**_

_~~~Next chapter: The Costume Ball~~~_

_Finally, it's time for the 3 day school party to begin! The first event at the party is the costume ball. You'll never guess what Amu's costume is..._

_And I'm sure every single one of you can guess who Amu's partner for the costume ball is going to be..._


	9. The Costume Ball

_**Thanks for all the reviews, views, faves, and follows from the last chapter! My goal is to make this story 50,000 words, which is the length of a 200 page book. As of this chapter, I'm only at about 10,000... Anyways, lets start the chapter!**_

_~~~Recap~~~_

_Amu gets stuck in the infirmary with Ikuto after falling off a ladder while putting up party banners. After she has rested up a bit, she heads back to her dorm. The next day, the long awaited Costume Ball starts._

_~~~~Chapter 9: The Costume Ball~~~~_

"Alright students, you can go get dressed now." The teacher announced loudly into the microphone.

Teen boys roared, and teen girls squeaked. This is certainly going to be a fun costume ball...

Unless you get a gay, stupid, or embarrassing costume.

I headed down to the girls locker room, which is branched off into another wing off the gym.

When I got inside, many girls were already getting the random bags, and changing into the costumes.

I hope the random bag that I choose isn't going to have a horrible costume inside...

I looked around the room, looking for a costume bag. Most of the costume bags had already been taken, and a good majority of the girls where already changing.

I saw a pretty good deal of funny looking costumes on the girls. They must be pretty pissed about their luck of choosing a bad costume.

I noticed a small bag nestled along the left wall near the metal changing stalls.

I quickly grabbed it, and went into a changing stall.

Carefully, I opened the bag.

The first thing I pulled out of the bag was cat ears.

The cat ears were pure black, with violet on the inside of the ears. The headband that let you put the cat ears on your head was black.

Oh great... What's more embarrassing than a cat?

The next thing I pulled out was even worse. It was a flashy shirt alright.

The shirt was a super short tank top, that when I put it on, it would show my stomach. The whole shirt was lavender, with black zig zag designs across the shirt.

The chest area of the shirt dipped down low, so it would show my chest... Oh great.

I flipped the shirt around, and I groaned when I saw that the back of the shirt barely covered anything.

Next, I pulled out... A skirt. The skirt was completely black, with a lavender belt that matched the top.

I thought that was it for this costume, but there was one more item in the bag.

I pulled it out.

F*ck. It's a cat tail that you strap around your waist to make it look like you have a tail.

The tail was completely black, which I didn't mind much. Still, this is the most embarrassing costume ever!

When I finished dressing and came out of the stall, most of the girls stared at me.

Jealousy fired in their eyes.

Great...

_~~~Meanwhile, in the boys locker room, Ikuto Point Of View~~~_

I went inside the changing stall with my costume bag.

I better get something sexy...

When I pulled out my costume, it was the complete opposite of sexy.

It was totally... GAY!

The costume was a freaking sparkling CINDERELLA dress! And it was in my size, too! Who the hell's idea was this?!

F*ck no. I'm not wearing this.

I stuffed the Cinderella dress back in the bag, and went out of the stall.

I noticed a nerd taking out a cool vampire costume out of his bag.

Sorry buddy, but I can't go out there in this.

I checked to make sure no one was looking, put the bag that had the Cinderella dress in it, and swiftly swiped the bag from nerd boy.

Sprinted away from the nerd boy before he got to see me.

I went back into the changing stall, and got a better look at the vampire costume.

It was pretty cool and high quality. It came with sparkling white vampire teeth, not the cheap kind you buy from the dollar store, but a pretty cool pair.

It came with a cape, which went down from my shoulders, all the way down to my ankles. The cape was pure black, and the inside of the cape was blood red.

And for whats under the cape... It's just a normal tuxedo.

After I changed, I thought it was a pretty cool costume, so I headed out into the gym. I'll try to look for Amu... After all... I'm still in the popularity contest with that brat Tadase.

_~~~Back To Amu~~~_

I went out into the gym.

The lights were out, and I couldn't see a thing.

I groped around, trying to find someone.

I must be one of the first people here...

_~~~Back To Ikuto~~~_

Even in the total darkness, I could see Amu's one of a kind natural hot pink hair in dark.

I grasped her hand, and I heard a small gasp from her.

_~~~Back to Amu~~~_

Someone clutched my hand. The hand felt like it was a boy's hand because it was so muscular.

I guess I'll use this person as my partner- who ever they are.

I'm just so glad I'm not partnered with Ikuto! Because, I mean, there's like a 1 in 500 chance that Ikuto is paired up with me.

I heard more people file into the gym. After a few more minutes, the lights turned on, and the music started up.

But when I looked to see who my partner is...

NOOOOOOOO!

Ikuto saw my startled expression, and smirked his annoying smirk.

"Why hello, Kitty Cat"

_**That's the end of chapter 5! Please review and rate... It means a lot more than you think it does! Anyways see you next time …. :)**_

_~~~~Next Chapter: Ikuto Is Uncontrollable?!~~~~_

_Amu has to dance with... Ikuto!?_

_Ikuto turns out to be quite the dancer, and literally sweeps Amu off her feet._

_But the thing is... Amu's revealing outfit... Lets just say, make's Ikuto a little... Horny... And uncontrollable..._


	10. Ikuto Is Uncontrollable!

_**Hi! This is the tenth chapter, and after this chapter, the story will be 10,000 words. Whoo! Anyways, thanks for the views, faves, follows, and reviews from the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_~~~Recap~~~_

_The costume ball starts, and Amu's costume ends up being a kinky cat..._

_At first, Ikuto's costume was a Cinderella dress, but he stole a vampire costume to he wouldn't have to wear that Cinderella dress._

_Amu ends up being Ikuto's partner for the dance... Just what will happen?_

_~~~Chapter 10: Ikuto Is Uncontrollable?!~~~_

_(Ikuto's Point Of View)_

Heh. Amu is my partner... It's a good thing she has pink hair or I wouldn't have been able to see her in the dark.

But... When I looked down at what she was wearing,a super revealing costume that showed off her chest, and many other parts...

I felt a huge rise in my in my pants... If you know what I mean...

Oh shi*. I'm started to feel horny... Crap...

I'll try to hold it off for a while, the last thing I want is for the whole school to see me pounce on Amu.

(Amu's Point Of View)

I saw Ikuto smirk at me, and for a second, I thought I saw his eyes trail down from my face...

Perv. I wish I never had to wear this stupid skimpy outfit.

The music started up. It was one of those. of hip hop song that plays on the radio all the time.

Ikuto swung me around to the beat. We weaved in and out, swung around again, and repeat.

I'm a horrible dancer, but it was mostly Ikuto's skill at work in this dance.

A few dancing pairs stopped to watch Ikuto and I dance.

I hated to admit it, but I felt like Ikuto was in control of the dance- and me right now.

Ikuto pulled me in closer to him, our bodies touching each other for the last part of the song.

The song changed to a much slower song.

And for this, Ikuto angled our heads together, and we were as close as we could be.

Next, Ikuto swung me gracefully in the air, and the dancing pairs who were watching stared at us in awe.

I was twirled in a slow circle by Ikuto. As the last part of the song came, Ikuto dipped my body almost to the floor, and he leaned down to me, so our faces were almost touching.

My face heated up a little.

Ikuto noticed my blush, smirked, and moved his face a little closer to mine so that our noses where touching.

The song ended, and a bunch of dancing pairs clapped for Ikuto and I.

The next song started up, and the other dancing pairs forgot about us and went back to dancing.

I looked over to Ikuto, to say something like 'nice dancing' or something along the lines of that.

When I saw how Ikuto was looking at me, I gulped.

He looked the same, but his eyes told me different.

(Ikuto's Point Of View)

I can't take holding back any more...

Sorry Amu, but my hormones are taking over...

I grabbed Amu's arm firmly, and took her with me towards the student dorms wing of the school.

"Hey! Wait! What the hell are you doing?!" Amu demanded, and tried to break free from my grasp.

I felt like I had no control of my body any more...And there's nothing I can do about it.

(Amu's Point Of View)

Ikuto literally dragged me to his dorm.

He went inside the dorm. There was no one in the dorm. Crap.

Ikuto forced me on the twin bed in the middle of the room.

He got on top of me, and trapped me on the bed, and put his arms on either side of me so I couldn't escape.

He loomed over me, and I was under him.

Great...

I could still hear the music from the party in the gym as Ikuto's face got closer to mine.

(Italic Is The Music Lyrics that Amu hears downstairs)

_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends..._

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid your never satisfied..._

_Here we go again, we are like sick animal we play pretend,_

_Your just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive..._

_No I won't sleep tonight._

Ikuto's nose touched mine, and I gasped as he tried to put his mouth on mine.

"Stop it Ikuto!"

I pushed him back away from my face, but he still stayed on top of me.

This isn't the Ikuto I know! He might sexually tease me, but he would never force me to do these kinds of things!

Ikuto stopped going for my lips. Instead, he started to pull of my top.

_Oh oh, I want some more. Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

He pulled of my skimpy top, but luckily, I still had a plain black tank top under my costume.

Ikuto groaned in irritation, and instead of pulling off my tank top, he started to kiss my neck.

_Oh Oh, I want some more._

_Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Say good bye to my heart tonight_

I mentally sighed. The song playing downstairs kind of matched whats happening to me right now...

But I don't want more!

I kicked Ikuto off of me, got of the bed, and slapped him in the face.

_Here we go again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide,_

_I want to run and hide_

_(Ikuto's Point Of View)_

Amu's slap snapped me out of my horny phase.

"Why did you do that?" Amu demanded sharply.

"I really couldn't help myself... I lost control after the dance, and my hormones went on a rage seeing you in that revealing costume, and my hormones literally controlled me." I replied quickly.

I'm telling the truth.

(Amu's Point Of View)

At first, I wasn't going to believe Ikuto.

But I saw real honesty in his eyes, and I could tell it wasn't really the Ikuto I knew who was trying to kiss me.

"Fine. I believe you. Nothing really happened besides this..." I rubbed my neck were Ikuto had left a tiny hickey.

I put back on my shirt, and headed back to the party, still feeling a little woozy.

_~~~~Chapter 11: Night Swimming And Pranks~~~~_

_The second day of the 3 day party, is night swimming!_

_Ikuto and Amu go swimming, and Amu hangs with Utau for a while, and Ikuto hangs with Nagihiko._

_But at the night swim, Utau is constantly bugged my Yoru, and she has a hard time enjoying herself when Yoru is constantly being a bother._

_Amu also wants to get back at Ikuto for various things, and Utau and Amu decide to pull a prank on Ikuto and Yoru at the night swim..._


	11. Night Swim And Prank Ideas

_**Hi! Anyways, A few people said that Ikuto is out of character in this story. I personally don't think he is, but I if you think he is, could you review or private message me to tell me what you think is out of character about him, so I can make this story better?**_

_**The reason this update is late is because I have been working on my writing the last few days to make it more descriptive so you can visualize it more easily... I hoping the readers in this story notice a slight improvement in this chapter from earlier chapters.**_

~~~Chapter 11: Night Swimming And Pranks~~~

It was the next night... And I was sitting on my bed, reading some manga. When suddenly, I felt a sudden rush of excitement.

Tonight... Is the night swim!

The night swim is the second event of the tree day party that celebrates the founder of the school's birth day.

At the night swim, you dress into your own swimsuit, and head down to the swimming club's pool by the back of the school at 7:00 pm.

The whole school will be there, but since the pool is so big, it could hold all of us easily with plenty of room. (The pool is almost the size of a foot ball field, not kidding!)

I glanced at the clock resting on my night stand. 6:49 pm.

Every one else in my dorm had already gotten dressed and headed down to the night swim a few minutes ago. I was to engrossed in my manga.

Now that I finished that volume, I put the book under my bed, sat up, opened my drawer, rummaged around for my swimsuit, and headed to the bath room.

I closed and locked the door, and started to get dressed.

When I finished, I looked to see how I looked in the small wooden mirror.

I had boyfriend shorts, or short swim shorts for those who don't know what boyfriend shorts are, and a swim top that looked like a spaghetti strap tank top.

The bottoms went down to my upper thighs, and were colored cerulean blue, with jade green abstract designs across them.

The swimming top went down to my waist, which showed a small amount of skin near my stomach, and the top cut down low in the back which revealed part of my lower back. The top showed off a bit under my collar bone, but nothing too flashy.

The top was jade green that matched the abstract designs of the bottoms, and aqua straps to hold up the top.

Overall, I say I looked decent.

Anyways, enough about outfits. I casually strolled out of my dorm room, and headed to the outdoors where the night swim is taking place.

When I got outside, about 95% of the school had already arrived, but my attention wasn't on the number of students there.

For the night swim, the school had decorated to make it more party- like.

They had put a few disco thingies in the pool... I forget what they are called, but you put a small item that looks like a bobber in the pool, and the item stays afloat, and turns on and flashes lights on the pool floor to make disco lights appear on the floor, which looks really amazing.

The school had set up a few stands, which was serving food for free, aside for the expensive stuff like smoothies, which you had to pay a small amount for.

The school had even set up a speaker and played modern pop music for us so we could enjoy ourselves more.

I think the night swim lasts till nine, so I have to hours... That's a pretty good amount of time.

While I was busy admiring the party, a light voice called out to me. "Hey Amu! Aren't you going to go swim?"

I turned around and saw Utau, who ambled towards me.

I felt kinda jealous of Utau's swimsuit.

She was wearing a bikini, not too skimpy, but just right.

The top was black and white, and the colors were merged together in a form that looked almost like waves.

The bottoms were plain black, with white stripes.

It seemed like a simple swimsuit, but it looked great on her.

"I'll go in... Only if you come with me." I answered and grinned.

Utau rolled her eyes, and we headed to the pool.

Suddenly, I felt wind rush past me, and a figure sprinted ahead of me so fast that I couldn't make out what it was.

The figure jumped high in the air over the pool, did a triple somersault in mid air, and landed in the pool with a monstrous splash soon following.

My eyes darted into the pool, to see who the hell just did that.

I saw dark blue hair, and right away I knew who it was.

Ikuto surfaced from the water after doing that flashy trick, and most of the high school teens at the night swim right now whooped for him.

"Show off..." I grumbled under my breath.

The water made Ikuto's usually messy hair stick straight to his facial features, which kinda made him look like he had a mushroom hair cut, which in turn, was a little funny.

"Hello, Hoshina-san,and A-mu- Chan." He said Amu in two syllables, which annoyed the **** out of me.

Before Ikuto tried to tease me about something else, I simply took Utau, and we cruised away from Ikuto, and headed for the food tables to get some grub.

I felt Ikuto's eyes on me, and if it were possible, I could have sworn I sensed that he smirked at me from the pool while I was checking out the foods that are available for free.

Utau and I both got the same thing, a nice and plain hot dog.

We advanced over to the left side of the pool where there weren't many teens around. Most of them where either in the pool, or picking out food .

As Utau and I ate, I heard Utau squeal.

I looked over to see what was wrong. Yoru was standing behind Utau, poking her in the back.

"What do you want Yoru!?" Utau demanded firmly.

Yoru seemed utterly bored. And when Yoru was bored, he irritated every body to amuse himself.

"Come on Hoshina! I wanna do something!" Whined Yoru, who was poking Utau repeatedly in the shoulder blade.

Utau shrugged Yoru off. But he continued to nag her for about 5 minutes.

Finally, I got so frustrated with that annoying Yoru, I picked him up by the arm pits, and tossed him into the pool.

"Problem taken care of." Utau and I giggled.

Suddenly, I saw a smirk cross Utau's face.

"What?" I asked.

"How about... We get our revenge on Yoru?"

This captured my interest. "How?"

Utau leaned in, and whispered, "By pulling a few pranks on him."

I smirked too, and whispered back, "Can we pull a few pranks on Ikuto too? I'd really like to get back at him for teasing and humiliating me all the time."

Utau and I leaned back, and we both smirked even more if possible.

"What are you guys snickering and whispering about over here?" Someone questioned.

I turned around, and saw Ikuto. He was standing a few feet behind us, dripping with water from the pool.

I hadn't seen his swimsuit because he had jumped in the pool to quickly, but now I got to see it.

They where trunks, that were simply black.

It was simple, but I couldn't help a tiny look at his well toned, lean, and muscled body...

I mentally slapped myself this is Ikuto your thinking about you idiot!

Ikuto noticed me look at his body, and he smirked.

Oh wait... He asked us a question.

"We aren't snickering about anything..." Utau and I said in unison.

Shrugging, Ikuto headed back for the pool.

I can't wait to prank Ikuto... Now he will finally feel some humiliation.

Of course, I won't do anything serious, but a few embarrassments wouldn't be too much...

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and rate, it means a lot :).**_

_~~~Chapter 12: Pranks Wars?!~~~_

_Amu and Utau pull a few pranks of Ikuto and Yoru, and Yoru and Ikuto are infuriated._

_This starts a mini 'prank war' with Ikuto and Yoru on a team, and Utau and Amu on another team._

_Each team is trying to prank each other... What will happen?_


	12. Prank Wars! (Part 1)

_**Thanks for all the views, reviews, faves, and follows from the last few chapters. Knowing that people enjoy my story really brings a smile to my face :)!**_

_~~~Chapter 12: Prank Wars!?~~~_

(Amu's POV, the next day after the night swim)

Ah... Today's Saturday.

Which means... The day to pull pranks on Yoru and Ikuto...

I was laying on my bed,and I looked over at Utau.

Our gazes met, and we both nodded.

Prank 1: Start.

Here's the first prank Utau and I agreed on.

On Saturday, which is today, we would get up a little earlier than everyone else.

Next, Utau would go and buy lemon juice from the nearby dollar store.

If you have never tasted lemon juice, lets just say... It is EXTREMELY sour.

When Utau arrived back from the store, we would go in the bathroom, and squirt a load of lemon juice on Yoru's tooth brush.

So when Yoru wakes up in the morning and brushes his teeth, he will be in for quite a surprise.

After Utau went shopping and entered the dorm, Amu and Utau exchanged smirks, and they silently tip toed into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Utau opened the overhead wooden cupboards that stored everyone in the dorm's tooth brushes, tooth paste, etc.

Utau found Yoru's toothbrush, pulled it out, and laid it softly on the gray linoleum bathroom counter.

She took out the bottle of lemon juice, and squirted a loud of it onto Yoru's tooth brush.

Quietly, Utau put the toothbrush back in the cupboard, closed the cupboard, and we headed back to our beds as if nothing had happened.

Almost as if on cue, Utau and I heard Yoru yawn loudly.

I pretended to be asleep and closed my eyes, and I heard Yoru's soft foot steps as he waddled into the bathroom.

I held back a giggle...

The sound of the wooden cupboards being opened reached my ears.

A few second later...

"NYAAAAAAA! IT'S SOUR!"

I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't help myself...

I suddenly bolted out of bed, and started laughing so hard that it hurt my jaw.

Seems like I'm not the only one, Utau burst into laughter as well.

"Hey~Nyaa!" Roared Yoru. "Not cool! Did you guys do this?"

Utau and I nodded while still laughing.

All the loud laughter woke Kiseki up.

"Shut up commoners!" Kiseki ordered loudly.

After about 5 more seconds of laughing, I regained myself, and stopped laughing. But I still had a grin on my face.

Utau stopped laughing shortly after, and she slowly pulled the denim bed covers over herself.

Kiseki shook his head, and muttered something about having crazy dorm mates, and went back under his covers to go back to bed.

Yoru shot me one last evil look, and went back over to his bed.

I went under the covers, and moved some of the blanket out of the way until I could see Utau.

Of course, Utau wasn't sleeping. After all, we still have to prank Ikuto, and what time would be better than early morning when everyone is asleep?

Okay, here's the plan that Utau and I agreed on.

Utau and I would sneak out of our dorm, and go over to Ikuto's.

We would knock on the door softly, and then Ikuto would wake up and answer the door.

Utau would be hiding around the corner so when Ikuto answers the door, he will only see me.

I will then distract Ikuto, and lead away so that Utau can sneak into the dorm.

Next, Utau would go in the bathroom quietly, making sure not to wake up Ikuto's dorm members, and would take out a small pack of ketchup that you get at fast food restauranteur.

Utau will fold the packet over a few times so that it gets smaller, and then she will poke a hole in the packet, quietly lift the toilet seat up, and place the ketchup packet on the toilet seat.

Sense the ketchup packet is white and very small, it's very unnoticeable. So the next time Ikuto takes a crap...

He will be squirted up the butt with ketchup...

Utau smiled at me mischievously.

We carefully got up, left the dorm room, and headed down to Ikuto's dorm, which wasn't that far away.

I nodded over to Utau as soon as we reached Ikuto's dorm, and she hid behind a wall.

I knocked lightly, and a groan soon followed after I knocked.

Footsteps could be heard coming to the door, and suddenly, I panicked.

I don't know what to say! How am I going to distract Ikuto?!

The door opened, and reveled Ikuto.

He was wearing long, dark blue and gray plaid night pants, and a black tank top, which was obviously his sleep wear.

"Amu...?" He asked groggily, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I'd never seen him like this...

Suddenly, it's almost like Ikuto's brain turned on, and he went back to his old self. "So Amu... Why you at my dorm? Let me guess... You finally realized you undying love for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Course not..."

Crap. I don't know how to distract him and get him away from here so Utau can sneak in...

"Umm... Ikuto... How about we..." I wracked my brain for an idea.

Ikuto raised his eye brows at me slightly. "How about we...?"

"Uh... How about we... go somewhere alone together?" I blurted quickly.

Wait... What the **** did I just say to Ikuto?

Ikuto smirked. "Sure thing, Amu."

"I'll lead the way..." Ikuto purred, and grabbed my hand firmly, leading me in the opposite direction of Utau thankfully. I wouldn't want Ikuto to see Utau. That would just ruin the whole plan pretty much.

_~~~Utau's Point Of View~~~_

After I saw Ikuto and Amu leave, I tiptoed into Ikuto's dorm.

The door was unlocked, so I silently opened the door, and closed it without making a peep.

I saw Nagihiko sleeping on the bed, with his mouth wide open, and he was snoring loudly of course.

I find it kinda weird that both Nagi and Ikuto have dark blue hair and they share a dorm...

Anyways, I went in the bathroom, ketchup packet in hand.

I brought a pen with me to poke a hole in the packet, but first, I took out the pen and wrote something on the ketchup packet. If I'm lucky, Ikuto might see it later.

On the packet, I wrote-

_You got pranked by Amu and Utau Sucker_

I grinned poked a hole in the packet, and lied it on the rim of the toilet seat.

So not long from now, Ikuto's gonna get ketchup shot up in his Netherlands...

As I left the dorm and headed back to my dorm, I wondered,

Where's Amu?

~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~

Where the heck is Ikuto taking me?

After about a minute of walking, Ikuto finally stopped in front of a door.

On the door, there was a yellow sign that said on bold black letters,

_Janitor Only_

This must be the janitors room.

Ikuto opened the door, and it was completely dark.

Ikuto closed the door, and pulled me in the room.

"Hey! Ikuto! What are we doing in here?"

"Well..." Ikuto said. "You said you wanted to go somewhere alone, right Amu-koi?"

I growled. "Don't call me Amu- koi."

I sensed that Ikuto must have smirked right then.

Suddenly, I heard a tiny squeak, and shortly after, I heard shuffling after, almost like a tarantula's legs patting against the floor...

Tarantula's squeak like that...

I started to shake, as memories of Kukai came back, and how he had gotten bitten my a tarantula and how he was still in the hospital today because of it.

~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~

I felt Amu start shaking next to me.

I poked her. "Amu?"

She started to shake even more, an I grabbed her shoulders. "What is it Amu?"

I couldn't see because it was pitch black, but if I could see, I'm pretty sure Amu's honey colored eyes would be filled with fear.

"S-S-Spiders..."

I started to shuffle my shoes more on the ground. What the heck is wrong with Amu?

As I continued to shuffle my shoes on the ground, one of the shoes squeaked, and suddenly, Amu screeched, literally dragged me out of the janitors room and out into the hall, and threw her arms around me in fear.

"Amu? What is it?" I asked, squinting a little because I had gotten used to the darkness of the janitors room, and now it was pretty light out in the hallway.

"I heard a squeak that sounded exactly like a tarantula's..." She managed to say.

I patted the back of her head. "Relax, there's no tarantula's in Japan, much less a common school. And that noise was probably me sliding my shoes on the ground."

Amu looked up at me, and slowly, I slowly put both my hands on both of her cheeks and held them.

"Ik- Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu stuttered, and she flushed, and the heat from her cheeks was felt by my hands.

I leaned down, and slowly lowered my head more, so I was facing Amu head to head.

I leaned in more, and when my lips were about to touch her hers, we were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious scream.

Amu jumped back from me, startled by the scream.

"You stupid commoner! Stop rolling on my side of the bed!"

The scream was so loud that I could hear it from down here. And I think that's Kiseki who's making all the racket.

"I wasn't~nyaa!" Another voice screamed.

I think that is my cousin Yoru's voice.

Amu looked around nervously. "Umm... I better head back to my dorm...

Before I could say anything, Amu ran down the halls and back to her dorm.

Wait... What was I just doing a moment ago!?

Why was I trying to kiss Amu?

Amu is merely an item I'm using to beat Tadase in a popularity contest. All I need is to date her, not kiss her! And after I have dated Amu for a bit and my popularity gets higher than Tadase's, I can just dump Amu.

Sure, I don't hate Amu or anything, actually, she can be pretty cute sometimes...

I mentally slapped myself. Stupid Ikuto!

And besides, I don't really care about how popular I am, I just want to beat Tadase.

After what he did to me a year ago, he really deserves it, after betraying me.

**But you do love Amu!** A voice in my head exclaimed.

What the...? I didn't think that thought.

**Your right, you didn't think that. It's me who's talking in your mind.**

WTF?!

**Yori:I'm Yori, your subconscious that is in love with Amu and hates doing bad things.**

**Yoro: Shut up Yori! I'm doing the introductions.**

WTH... I'm hearing two voices in my head?! I must be going crazy or something.

**I'm Yoro, your other subconscious that is super perverted, mischievous, and flirty.**

**Yori: You don't have to be such a jerk Yoro!**

**Yoro: Oh well, who cares.**

Seriously, WTF.

**Who the hell are you guys?! **I thought

**Yoro: I already told you, I'm Yoru, your subconscious that is perverted, mischievous, and flirty.**

**Yori: And I'm Yori, your second subconscious that is in love with Amu and hates doing bad things.**

Oh well, I must be imagining things from lack of sleep. I better head back to my dorm.

When I got in the dorm room, I felt this sudden urge to take a crap.

I headed into the bathroom, pulled down my pants, and sat on the toilet.

However, when I sat down, something cold squirted up my butt.

"AHH!" I screeched.

I bolted up, and looked at the toilet seat.

There was a packet of ketchup on the seat, and I swiftly grabbed it.

I flipped it over, and I saw some small text.

_You Got Pranked By Utau Amu sucker._

Rage boiled inside me.

I'm definitely going to get them back for this.

_**Phew! That was a long chapter... 2000 words. I typed the whole thing at once, too.**_

_**Sorry if the whole 'subconscious' thing seems a little strange, but they are kinda like Shugo Chara and you will find out more about them later.**_

_**Please review :)!**_

_~~~Next Chapter: Prank Wars!? (Part 2)~~~_

_Ikuto and Yoru get revenge on Utau and Amu for the pranks by teaming up together, and this literally starts a mini prank war._

_However, when Amu prank's Ikuto again, she takes it a little to far and ends up scaring Ikuto really badly..._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter :)_


	13. Prank Wars! (Part 2)

_**Here's the next update :). I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad to know that you guys liked it :). This chapter might be a little shorter than usual because I have to go to bed in thirty minutes, but it will be at least 500 words.**_

_~~~Chapter 13: Prank Wars!? (Part 2)~~~_

_(Ikuto's Point Of View)_

Utau... Amu... I'm seriously going to get them for this.

I stomped down the hall, rage boiling inside me, and advanced to Amu and Utau's dorm.

I'm gonna pull the biggest prank on Utau and Amu, they won't even know what hit them from the awesomeness of the prank.

I tested the door knob to see if it was locked, fortunately for me, it wasn't locked, so I let myself in the dorm.

Once inside, I saw Amu and Utau laying on the bed chit chatting, and Kiseki was playing on his Phone, and Yoru was reading some manga.

They all looked to me to see what I wanted.

I held up the ketchup packet in front of me. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" I demanded with a stern look.

Utau and Amu burst into laughter, while Kiseki ignored me, and Yoru was watching the event fold out in curiosity.

"Stop laughing!" I commanded, sounding kinda like Kiseki. This might be out of my character to be throwing a fit, but wouldn't YOU be pissed if you got pranked?

"I'm sorry." Amu managed to say in between her laughter. "It's just so funny to see you so stern and pissed off... And, well, it's also very funny to see you defeated."

Utau laughed again, and started to imitate me."What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Utau said in a low voice. "Stop laughing!" Utau and Amu started another laughing fit.

That was a bad imitation of my voice...

"So you got pranked too, ~nyaa?" Yoru asked after listening to the whole conversation. "Well, I got pranked too. Utau and Amu put lemon juice on my tooth brush..."

I curved my lips up into an evil smirk. I just had the best idea.

When Utau and Amu noticed my smirk, they stopped laughing.

Amu frowned. "What is it Ikuto?"

"Oh nothing..." I answered casually, and strolled over to Yoru's bed.

Leaning over, I angled my body and whispered into Yoru's ear.

"Sense we both got pranked, how about we work together and pull a prank on Utau and Amu?"

Yoru grinned mischievously, and whispered back into my ear, "Sounds good, ~nyaa. How about we go to your dorm and plan out the prank?"

Nodding with a impure smile on my face, I headed towards the door.

"Well..." I said bluntly. "I'll be leaving now."

Utau and Amu seemed surprised that Ikuto was no longer pissed, but they didn't think to much into it luckily.

(A little later, after Ikuto and Yoru had planned their prank out)

Well, here's the plan.

Yoru and I will wait till night, and when it's night time, Yoru will be in his dorm of course with Utau, Amu, and Kiseki.

As soon as Amu and Utau are sleeping, Yoru will call me from his phone, and then I will head over to his dorm with a big bucket of water.

Yoru will unlock the door quietly making sure he doesn't wake anyone in the dorm up, and will unlock the door for me.

When I go in, Yoru and I will splash water on Utau and Amu!

This may be a little mean, but 'an eye for a an eye'. Amu and Utau pranked Yoru and I, now we will prank them.

After Yoru and I had planned out the prank and headed back to his dorm, I flopped down on my bed, and looked around. Now that I think about it, where is Nagihiko?

Oh... I know. He's probably hanging out with Rima.

A couple weeks ago, Rima met Nagi in the halls, and Nagi literally fell in love at first sight.

Lately, they have been hanging out in Rima's dorm in the 10th grade dorms on the other side of the school, so I usually got the dorm to myself.

I stared up at the ceiling in bordemn, willing the night to come so I could pull my prank, even though it's only about 4:00 pm.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

**Yori: Pranking isn't good! It's even worse because your pranking Amu-chan :(!**

**Yoro: (Laughs evilly) No, pranking is epic, dude.**

Oh great. Remember these guys? Or, my 'conscious' as they say.

Yoro is the bad boy, who is perverted and doesn't mind breaking the rules, and Yori's the goody two shoes who is in love with Amu and won't doing anything bad.

**Yori: You shouldn't prank! Right, Ikuto?**

**Yoro: I can't wait until Ikuto splashes water on Utau and Amu... The water will probably make their night clothes see through... (Snickers)**

I really must be going crazy. I blocked out the constant bickering of my so called subconscious's until I couldn't feel their presence anymore.

(Later, at ten o clock at night)

My cell rang on my nightstand, and I swiftly grabbed it and and answered. I've been waiting all night for this!

"'Sup?" I whispered coolly into the phone.

"It's time... Amu and Utau are sleeping. I'll unlock the door for you, ~nyaa."

I hung up, left the room, and headed to Amu's dorm with the bucket of ice cold water I had already prepared an hour ago.

I lugged the huge bucket of water across the deserted and cold dorm hallways.

When I reached Amu's dorm, I put the bucket on the ground softly, opened the door, which made a small creak as I opened it, and brought the bucket it, closing the door behind me.

Yoru was up of course, and his golden eyes glowed in the dark.

He tip toed over to me, and helped me hoist the water bucket up high.

Amu and Utau were sleeping peacefully, and they had no Idea they where about to get soaked and freezing cold.

Together, Yoru and I poured the bucket over onto Utau and Amu's bed, snickering as we did so.

"EEEK!" Both Amu and Utau screeched, and Yoru and I burst into laughter.

Amu groped around in the dark, looking for the light switch.

When she found it, she flipped the light on, to see who her pranksters where.

But when I saw Amu in the light, I blushed slightly.

Her light yellow and neon pink pajamas had been soaked, and he could see her under garments through them.

I couldn't see through Utau's dark blue and light purple pajamas's because they where so thick.

"Ikuto! Yoru!" Utau and Amu snapped in perfect unison.

I smirked, and Yoru grinned. "An eye for an eye, my friend" (Death note L quote lol)

I sprinted out of the room, having trouble running 'cause I couldn't stop laughing.

_~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~_

Those little bit*hes!

Yoru had hidden in the bathroom and locked it, probably scared of Utau and I.

"We have to get back at them for it." I whispered hoarsely into Utau's ear.

"I agree." Utau whispered back quickly. "I'm so pissed right now I could throw up."

I leaned in closer. "I already have another idea for a prank."

"What is it?"

I smirked. "Oh you know... The classic clear tape prank. We put clear tape on doors and make people get hit in the face or trip... We could also do the clear tape on the toilet prank. When the person sits their ass on the toilet, their ass gets stuck to the tape, and it's painful to take off."

"I'm so mad right now..." Utau whispered back. "How about we pull the prank right now?"

"But first we need to plan." I responded.

(A few minutes later of planning)

Okay, here's the plan.

Utau and I will leave the dorm with a roll of clear tape.

I will go down by Ikuto's dorm, and scream, 'Help me!' Not too loud that it will wake up other teens in their dorms, but loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

Again, I'll be playing the person who distracts Ikuto... Why me?

When Ikuto walks out, I'll yell, 'Ghost! Get away from me!' and run away, and Ikuto will most likely follow me.

While he's chasing me, Utau will go in the dorm and booby trap the place by putting clear tape everywhere.

Plan start!

I left the room, Utau trailing behind me, with clear tape in her hands. She hid at the left side of the hallway, while I headed to Ikuto's dorm.

Once I was outside the dorm, I screamed, "Gahh! Ghost!"

Within a few seconds, Ikuto was outside his dorm. "Amu?! Whats wrong?"

He's such a sucker.

"A- A- GHOST!" I started sprinting to the left, and Ikuto chased after me.

_(Utau's Point Of View)_

I saw Ikuto run after Amu. It's kinda funny how Ikuto's gonna fall for another prank.

I went inside the dorm, and surprisingly, Nagi wasn't there. Which just makes my job so much easier...

I took some clear tape, and put some across the bottom of the dorm door. So when Ikuto came in, he would trip over the tape on fall on his face.

Next, I put some tape on the bed. So when Ikuto laid down, he'd get his back stuck.

Then, I put some tape across the top of the bathroom door, so when Ikuto went to walk in the bathroom, he'd get hit in the face.

Finally, I went in the bathroom, and put tape around the rim of the toilet seat. Next time Ikuto craps, he's gonna get his ass stuck on tape and then he's gonna have to rip it off, which won't be a pleasurable experience.

Oh... One more thing. I put my iPod touch on Ikuto's dresser, and pressed the record button, and leaned it against the wall, so I would get to see Ikuto get pranked later.

I won't see him in the bathroom luckily.

I left the dorm, and headed back to my own.

_~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~_

I started to run, and even though I'm a pretty fast runner, Ikuto caught me almost right away.

Ikuto pushed me against the wall, trapped me, and he did this with his trademark smirk on his face of course.

Ikuto stroked my chin in a tease. "Amu, don't tell me your scared of ghosts."

"O-Of course not!" I stammered. I'm a pretty good actor if I do say so myself.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Right..."

He let me go, and I headed back to my dorm.

He's such a sucker. Just wait until he gets back to his dorm, and he will have quite the experience.

_~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~_

Wow... I didn't think Amu was the type of girl to be afraid of ghosts.

Anyways, I headed back to my dorm,and opened the door,

As soon as I walked in, I tripped and fell right on my face.

"What the hell...? I cursed and stood back up, rubbing my flattened nose.

I looked to see what had tripped me...

A piece of fuc*ing tape.

And I think I know who the culprit for that was...

Utau and Amu.

I flopped down on my bed, and I got this sudden urge to piss suddenly.

When I tried to get back up, something was holding me down.

I used all my strength to pull myself up, and I looked on the bed.

Their was a bundle of tape spread across the bed,

Seriously?!

I ripped all the tape off and threw it in the trash.

I casually walked in the bathroom.

Suddenly, something hit me in the face.

I fell backwards, and swiftly stood back up. What the hell is it this time?

Again... Clear tape, The clear tape had been across the top of the door, so I would get in the face. Oh hah hah hah... Very funny Amu and Utau.

I again threw that tape in the trash, went in the bathroom, pulled down my pants, and sat on the toilet. When I stood back up after pissing, I felt something sticky on my butt.

I looked at my butt and saw...

A layer of tape.

Oh fuc*. It's really gonna hurt to take the tape off.

I'm seriously gonna kill Utau and Amu.

I quickly ripped it from my butt, and I screamed.

_~~~Utau's Point Of View~~~_

I heard a loud scream.

I think I know who's scream that was...

I left the dorm, ran down the halls, and went into Ikuto's dorm, which was unlocked.

I quickly grabbed my Ipod, and headed back to my dorm.

When I got inside, I motioned to Amu to come by my side.

I showed her the recorded video of Ikuto being pranked. (I left my iPod in his dorm earlier and started recording if you don't remember.)

Amu and I laughed as we watched Ikuto fail... 4 times.

We didn't see him in the bathroom of course, but we heard him scream.

Lol.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed... Please review and tell me what you think :)!**_

_~~~Next Chapter, Prank Wars?! (Final Part)~~~_

_The final parts of the mini prank war starts, and it's hilarious of what Amu and Utau do to Yoro and Ikuto, but trust me, Ikuto and Yoru get their comeback..._


	14. Prank Wars? (Final Part Of Prank Wars)

_**Sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of any prank idea's, but a few finally came to me. But I'll start updating every 1 to two days now, because I already have ideas for the next few chapters.  
**_

_~~~Prank Wars!? (Final Part)~~~_

(Ikuto's Point Of View)

I'm seriously going to kill Amu and Utau!

My butt started to throb from me pulling the tape of it.

They think they are so smart, coming up with that prank and pulling it on me.

Let's see who's laughing after I come up with a prank to get them back...

An idea floated into my head, and my lips curved up into a smile.

I've got to call Yoru and tell him about this idea... It's just great.

I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand, and called Yoru.

Not long after, Yoru answered.

"Hello?" Yoru asked absently.

I quickly told Yoru about the prank that Utau and Amu pulled on me, and I told him of my plan to get them back for it.

"You're really going to do that? It's pretty reckless... And not to mention random and crazy... Of course I'm going to help you with the plan~ Nyaa!"

That's the Yoru I know.

"So?" Yoru asked excitedly. "When should we start the plan? Now? Later? Tonight?"

I grinned. "Right now."

Here Is the plan Yoru and I came up with. It's pretty complicated, but I'm sure you will understand it.

Yoru is going to go and buy some cheap prince costumes at a costume store and also buy green and brown eye contacts. (You know, the contacts that you put in your eye to look like your eyes are a different color) And finally, he will buy two wigs. One for me, and one for him.

When night comes, and Amu and Utau are sleeping, I will head over to Yoru's dorm.

We will each dress into our prince costume's and put on wigs and eye color changing contacts, so we won't look like ourselves, but princes.

Luckily, Yoru told me that Utau and Amu are deep sleepers and they don't wake up very easily.

Carefully, Yoru will pick up Utau, and I will pick up Amu.

We will bring them out of the school, and into my truck.

Normally, someone would have woken up from that, but Yoru said he once played his music on his iPod on full volume in his dorm at night, and Utau and Amu stayed sleeping.

Once they are in my truck, we will drive them about a mile from here, and out into an abandoned open field.

We will lay them on the grass, and yell, "Wake up princesses!"

We will claim that Utau and Amu just fell out of the sky, and that they are in the land of Narnia.

We will then pretend to be madly in love with them, and later, we will eventually reveal that it was all just a prank.

This is a pretty crazy prank with a lot of holes in it, but its worth a try.

(Later, after Yoru had bought the costumes and wigs etc, and after Utau and Amu had fallen asleep)

I wandered over to Yoru's dorm, a evil smirk plastered on my face.

Soundlessly, I opened the door to Yoru's dorm, and left it open.

Yoru was sitting on his bed, and when I came in the room, he nodded at me for the plan to start.

We dressed into our costume's, and once we were dressed, I had to admit, we didn't look to bad.

In fact, we looked kinda handsome, but a bit odd at the same.

I picked Amu up lightly, and held her bridal style as I carried her out of the room. Yoru did the same with Utau.

Yoru and I prowled through the halls of the school, Amu in my arms. and Utau in Yoru's.

We left the school, and headed for my gray mist colored truck, which was parked in the front lot of the school.

I lied Amu softly on the cushy seats of my truck, and Yoru lied Utau on the other side of the cushions.

Amu started to snore loudly, and I snickered. I didn't know she snores.

I put my silver key in the ignition, turned the key, and started to drive.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the abandoned field. Here, our plan won't be interrupted.

I parked the car, and shut it off.

Yoru and I both picked up Amu and Utau, brought them outside, and lied them on the ground.

We exchanged smirks, and started our plan.

I leaned over and poked both Utau and Amu on the nose to wake them up.

_~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~_

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a poke on my nose.

Groaning, I sat up, and looked around me.

I was in a small field at night, and the full moon overhead cast a faint glow on the grass.

Wait... Where the hell am I?!

My senses became alert, and I jolted up from my sitting position.

I looked down to my left, and saw Utau sitting up with a puzzled look on her face.

I looked in front of me and saw...

Two... Prince Cos-players...?

The first prince who was taller, had spiky golden brown hair that cropped down to his ears, and his eye's were a vivid cerulean blue. He was well muscled, not to mention very tall, and he had sharp facial feature's that resemble Ikuto's.

Well, he was pretty... Handsome...

The next prince had wavy, light maize colored hair that went down to the bottom of his ears. His eyes glowed a pretty jade green, and he was much shorter than the first prince and would probably only be an inch or two taller than me. He also wasn't as toned as the first prince, but he looked okay to me.

For a split second I saw the taller prince smirk.

The smirk on his face quickly disappeared, and suddenly, the two prince cos players formally went on their knees and bowed to Utau and I.

"Hello... Princess's." They both spoke in unison.

I looked over to Utau to see if she knew what was going on, and she shrugged back at me.

"Um... Princess's...? What are you talking about? And where are we? And why are we here?" I asked/

The taller and more muscular prince, who looks a bit like Ikuto, slowly approached me, went right in front of me, leaned down to my height, (He's like 2 feet taller than me) and he looked me in the eye. "My my, we certainly have a bunch of questions, don't we?" He purred.

I backed away. "Please answer my question."

The tall prince suddenly changed his personality to a little rude, to formal. "Well you see, Edward and I were merely meandering down the road, when we noticed two young and beautiful women lying in the grass unconscious, and naturally, as princes, Edward and I had to help." He explained.

I blushed slightly when the tall prince refereed to me as a beautiful woman, but I quickly shook it off. "We aren't princess's, though."

The tall prince took my hand, and slowly brought it to his lips, and kissed the top of my hand softly. "But you certainly have the beauty and elegance of one."

I blushed again, and I looked over at Utau for help.

Utau looked over to the tall prince. "And your name's are..?"

The tall prince looked over at Utau and simply answered, "I'm..."

I saw him hesitate for a moment, almost like he was looking for what to say. Does he not know his own name for something?

"This is Peter." The short prince finished for the tall prince. "And I'm Edward." (Peter is Ikuto and Yoru is Edward)

"We are both princes of Narnia," Edward continued. "I welcome you to our country."

Narnia?! Isn't Narnia from that fantasy movie that came out a while back?!

Peter looked over to me. "Princess..."

"Yes?" I responded.

"The truth is, I am to be coordinated to the crown of my kingdom next week, and my father wants me to have a wife to be coordinated queen with me..."

Where is Peter going with this...?

"So princess..." Peter continued. "Would you... Be my wife?"

I was so shocked that I almost fell on the ground. Be his... WIFE?! He doesn't even know my name yet!

Suddenly, Peter and Edward burst into laughter, and they fell on the grass laughing and holding their stomachs.

"What is it?!" I demanded.

Peter grabbed his head, and pulled, and his hair came... Out!? WTF?

Wait... It's a wig.

After Peter had pulled off his wig, dark blue hair was under it.

It better not be who I think it is...

Next, Peter pulled something out of his eye. I think it's a contact, and his eye color changed from light cerulean blue to dark blue...

And that man is...

Ikuto!

Next, Edward also pulled off a wig and eye contacts, and he turned out to be...

Yoru?!

I swiftly whipped my head around and looked at Utau and alarm, and she was just as alarmed as I was.

Ikuto and Yoru kept laughing.

I propelled myself over to Ikuto and Yoru, rage boiling inside me and burning my insides like a hot fire.

Utau also came with me, and she was just as pissed as I was.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Utau and I demanded in unison.

Yoru and Ikuto stopped laughing abruptly, and looked up to us.

They simply said, "We pranked you, suckers."

(The next day, Monday, after school)

Once Utau and I got back to our dorms, we were already getting ready for our epic prank against Yoru and Ikuto.

Yesterday night after Yoru and Ikuto pranked us. Utau and I were so furious that we didn't talk to Ikuto or Yoru on the way back to the school in Ikuto's car.

Now that school is over for the day, Utau and I can start our prank. We had quietly planned it in our dorm last night before going to bed after we came back to school after being pranked.

Here's the plan Utau and I came up with last night.

Utau is going out to buy a bag of ice, some bungee cords, (You know, the nylon cords with hooks at each end of the cord that you usually use to store boxes) and she is also going to buy a cheap container of makeup at the dollar store.

Overall, it won't that expensive, 20$'s max for the supplies.

Then, Utau and I are going back to our dorm, and I'm going to call Ikuto up, and we are going to invite Ikuto over to our dorm.

Next, when Ikuto is in our dorm, we are going to instruct the two boys to each lay on their own bed and close their eyes, and if they ask why, we are just going to say 'just because'.

Utau will get the bungee cords, she will give a few cords to me, and keep a few to herself.

Then, I will quickly strap Ikuto to the bed with the bungee cords, and Utau will do the same to Yoru.

Believe it or not, bungee cords are very hard and durable, and Ikuto and Yoru will not be able to move.

Next, Utau will get out the makeup kit she bought and apply a bunch to Yoru and Ikuto, and finally, she will take out the bag of ice and stuff some down Ikuto's and Yoru's shirts.

And while they are struggling with the ice in their shirts, we will say, "We won't let you out unless you admit that Utau and Amu are the greatest."

Well, that's the plan.

I know it's insane, but it is worth a try.

(Later, after Utau had purchased the items for the prank, come back from the store, called Ikuto, and had him come over.)

Ikuto walked in my door without asking. "So... What did you call me in here for?"

"Yoru, lay on your bed. Ikuto, lay on my bed. Both of you close your eyes after you have lied down." I instructed firmly.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

Yoru and Ikuto did as they were told.

I nodded over to Utau, and she quickly have me some bungee cords, and she left some for herself.

Slowly, I went towards Ikuto.

I started to strap the bungee cords around him. I did one around the bottom of his feet, his legs, upper legs, stomach area, chest, neck, head, and arms.

"What are you doing Amu...?" Ikuto groaned.

"You'll see..." I said again.

I looked over to see how Utau was doing with Yoru. She had just finished putting the cords around him.

"You two can open your eye's now." I said.

Yoru and Ikuto both opened their eyes, when they tried to sit up, they couldn't do a single thing.

When Ikuto and Yoru realized that we were trapping them for a reason, alarm filled their eyes.

Utau went to her wooden dresser, pulled out the huge makeup kit from the dollar store, and opened it up.

"I've always wanted to be a makeup stylist." I stated with a smirk on my face.

Ikuto and Yoru's eyes both widened, and Utau and I broke into laughter.

I grabbed some red lipstick and heavy pink blush.

I cruised over to Ikuto, and started to apply lipstick.

This is gonna be fun...

(After a while of putting makeup on Yoru and Ikuto)

By the time Utau and I were done, Yoru and Ikuto looked like clowns, with heavy pink eyeshadow, sparkles in their hair, blood red lipstick, red blush, and many more makeup products.

At first while Utau and I were applying makeup, Ikuto and Yoru had squirmed and screamed, but they eventually gave up.

Utau put the makeup away, and got out the bag of ice.

"What now?!" Moaned Yoru.

Utau set the bag of ice on the bed, and opened it up.

She grabbed a handful of the ice, and swiftly stuffed it down the back of Yoru's shirt.

I did the same to Ikuto, and they both started screaming.

"We won't let you go until you admit that Utau and I are the greatest beings that have ever lived" I said, and Utau snickered.

Almost right away, Yoru gave in.

"Amu and Utau are the greatest beings that have ever lived!" Yoru screamed.

Utau grinned, went over to Yoru's bed, and undid the bungee cords from the bed.

Yoru jumped off the bed, and quickly left the room.

I smirked."Your next, Ikuto. Are you gonna give in?"

Ikuto tried to resist for a while, but I put some more ice down his shirt, and he gave in.

"Amu and Utau are the greatest beings that have ever lived!"

I took the bungee cords off of him, and Ikuto sprinted out of the room after Yoru.

Utau and I high fived. "Best. Plan. Ever." We both stated.

_**IMPORTANT- This is the end of the first season of this story, and the next season of this story will be even more exciting.**_

_**Phew! I typed this whole chapter at once, and this chapter is 2600 words... To type this whole chapter, it took about 3 hours.**_

_~~~Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Season 2 Of Pursuing Her Preview~~~_

_Season two has arrived of this story, and chapter 15w will feature a few previews of the upcoming season._


	15. Season 2 Preview

_**IMPORTANT- Hey guys! I might be making a season 2 of this story, but I'm not sure if I should or not. If you guys are already bored with the story, then I might just end the story after this chapter...**_

_**Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or if I should just end the story.**_

_**However, if people want me to continue the story, I already have a second season planned out.**_

_**Here are the features of the second season I thought of.**_

_-More characters will appear, like Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Ikuto's rival, Tadase._

_-Some more character pairings will be shown like Rimahiko and Kairi x Yaya_

_._

_-A lot more Amuto!_

_-Dorm partners are switched around for year 2 of high school_

_-Ikuto's birthday comes up, and it happens to be a skating party, and Amu is invited.._

_._

_-For Christmas, Amu's school will be having a trip to a skiing mountain. She gets lost on the slope..._

_-Three female students transfer to Amu's school. I think you know who they are..._

_-Amu plays truth or dare with some friends!_

_**Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or not. Whether or not this story continues is up to you :).**_


	16. Ikuto's Birthday

_**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews on telling me to continue :)! Since a bunch of people asked me to continue, I guess I will... :).**_

_Ikuto's Birthday_

(Amu's Point Of View)

When I woke up on Saturday, it was FREEZING cold!

I looked out the window at the edge of the room, and everything was literally covered in snow outside.

Jeez, why didn't anyone in my dorm turn the damn heat on?!

I got out of bed, staggered to the thermostat on the wall, and turned the heat on.

I glanced at the clock, which read 10:00 am. And I rolled my eyes. Of course, none of my dorm mates are awake. They're all sleepyheads.

I grabbed a volume of manga off my dresser, and sat on my bed.

As I started to read, I heard shuffling footsteps outside my dorm.

I look towards the door, my senses alert.

A white envelope suddenly was wedged inside my dorm through the small crack in the bottom of the door.

Cautiously, I got up, and advanced to the door,

I picked up the envelope, and soundlessly opened it.

Inside the envelope was a piece of parchment paper, and I took it out.

It read,

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi's 15Th Birthday, You're invited!_

_Where: Skate land, Tokyo_

_Time: Saturday, December 1, 5:30 pm_

_What You Need To Bring: At least 1 gift_

At the bottom of the paper in Ikuto's handwriting was,

_Hope you come, Amu :)_

It's Ikuto's Birthday today... And I'm invited?! And it's an indoor skating party, too.

Normally, I would just ignore a birthday invitation from this guy, but when I realized it was skating, my heart skipped a beat.

I've never gone skating before, and I've always wanted to go.

In my old house where I used to live, there weren't any skating rinks around, so I never got the chance,

It was a hard decision.

I decided I'd go, because although there are a lot of skating rinks around here, they are very expensive, and I can't afford it.

But sense Ikuto's family will be paying for my skating ticket, this is probably one of the only times I'll ever get to skate.

But the party starts in a few hours! What am I going to get Ikuto for a present?!

I'll just settle on 20$...

Later, At Ikuto's Birthday Party

I entered the skating building, with the envelope with Ikuto's 20$ in it.

I checked my silver watch. I guess I'm about thirty minutes early.

Their were about 20 white plastic tables set up in the middle of the main skating room, and their was also a snack bar.

Nobody else was here so far. Ikuto must have reserved this place for his birthday.

The main skating rink was to the right, and viewers from the tables could look out into the rink.

The rink was medium sized, and the hardwood floors of the rink were nicely polished.

As I was busy viewing the skating rink, a single firm hand grasped my left shoulder.

"You're early, eh?"

I knew who that was right away. Ikuto...

I shook him off, and turned around.

Ikuto grinned. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you would come to this party."

I said nothing, and instead handed the envelope with my 20$ for his present.

Ikuto took it, and set on the table.

"So, where do we get our skates?" I asked.

Ikuto motioned towards a small counter next to the snack counter.

There wasn't a single person here, not even any workers.

I got my skate size, put the skates on, and went out to the rink, Ikuto trailing behind me.

I almost fell a few times just trying to go TO the rink. I can't imagine how bad I'll be actually skating.

Slowly, I entered the skating rink, barely managing to stand up without falling.

Once I entered the rink, I hobbled over to the wall.

But, on my way to the wall, I fell on my butt.

I heard Ikuto stifle a laugh, and I looked up and shot Ikuto a 'don't you dare laugh' look.

The other people who were invited to Ikuto's birthday started to file inside the building, and I counted about twenty people.

I tried to stand up, but I just couldn't.

Ikuto offered his hand to me, I hesitated for a second, and then let him pull me up.

Ikuto went off to greet his friends, and I continued my attempt to skate, falling on my butt another few times.

I saw Nagihiko, or Nagi for short, come in the rink, and he skated over to me with ease.

Nagi and I were friends, although we don't chat that often.

"Hi, Amu." Nagi greeted, and flashed me a warm and friendly smile.

Nagi skated away, without a single waver in his balance. He must be a pro or something.

I tried to catch up Nagi, but I fell again.

Ikuto, who had finished greeting his friends, skated over to me. He pulled me up again. "You're not a good skater, are you?"

"Oh be quiet..." I grumbled, and Ikuto chuckled.

"I'll teach you." Ikuto said.

"How?" I asked.

"You know..." Ikuto stated. "There is a beginners skating rink in this building. Or did you not notice?"

I looked around, and saw what Ikuto was talking about. It was cut off from the rest of the building, and it wasn't a wonder that I didn't see it.

Ikuto took my hand, and literally dragged me to the beginners

_**I know that this chapter is kinda boring, but the next one will be more interesting. And that's a promise :). Please Review...**_

_ Skating Beginning And Partner Skating_

_Preview-_

_Ikuto tries to teach Amu to skate in the beginners skating rink, and he teachers her pretty well._

_But while Ikuto is teaching Amu, he falls on her on accident in a pretty awkward position..._

_Later, once Amu kinda got the hang of skating, she goes out into the normal rink, she happens to go out into the rink right before the partner skating event..._


	17. Teaching And Awkward Moments

_**My Dad bought me a student violin. And I don't have a single speck of talent for the violin, and I can't even get it tuned right :(.**_

_OoOoOoOo Teaching And Awkward MomentsOoOoOoOo_

Ikuto literally dragged me into the beginners skating rink.

As I mentioned before, the beginners skating rink was closed off from the normal skaters rink.

Once Ikuto got to the door of the beginners skating rink, he quickly threw the door open and brought me in.

Lucky for me, the beginners skating rink was it's own room with walls, so people from the normal skating rink wouldn't see me fail by me falling on my as*.

The rink was deserted, and not a single person but Ikuto and I were inside the rink.

Ikuto cruised inside the rink with his skates, almost like he skated every day.

I hobbled after him, and for the... 24 time I think..? I fell on my butt.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, and before I could do anything, he gingerly skated over to me, and pulled me up.

However, Ikuto used a little too much strength to pull me up, and I ended up crashing my face into his chest and flattening my nose.

Ouch. This is a pretty awkward position, too. I think I'm gonna move...

I started to move away, but Ikuto slowly leaned over, and whispered into my ear. "Feeling awkward, are you Amu-Koi?"

"Shut up." I huffed, crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted like a baby.

Ikuto started to laugh.

Irritation pricked at me like needles. "Ikuto!"

I started to chase him around the rink, he was skating as fast as a rabbit running full speed across a plain, his skates leaving faint tread marks on the polished, yellow maple hardwood flooring.

And I was skating as fast as an Airplane!

Just kidding. I could never skate as fast as an airplane.

It's a joke...

Well, I guess I always have sucked at telling jokes.

I was actually skating as fast as a snail, and I would often stumble while chasing Ikuto.

Eventually, I gave up, and slowly progressed to the wall of the rink.

Ikuto zoomed towards me on his skates, and stopped abruptly before literally hitting me in the face.

"Lets get started on the skating lessons now, shall we?" He suggested with a smirk.

I nodded, and motioned him to start his lesson.

Ikuto skated behind me, and held both of my shoulders with his hands, which made feel a bit uncomfortable.

"First." Ikuto instructed firmly. "I want you to slowly move your left foot forward, while using toes of your right foot to help your left foot move forward."

I tried to do as Ikuto said, but while I was using my right foot to move forward, I almost fell.

Ikuto caught me from behind, and pulled my back against his chest, leaving only about an inch of room between our bodies.

My face started to heat up because of how close I was to Ikuto.

"I'll help you with my foot." Ikuto proposed, and he slowly slid his skate towards my left foot, and he pushed my left foot forward a bit.

With Ikuto's bit of help, I was able to move forward a couple of feet.

Ikuto followed behind me, and when I stopped moving, he again pushed my back up against his chest, but this time our bodies were completely mashed up against each other, with no room in between us.

Ikuto snaked his left hand in front of him and me, and coiled both of our left hands together.

"What are y-you doing?" I stammered quickly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Listen." Ikuto said. "This next part I'm going to tell you is important."

I could feel Ikuto's warm breath on my neck from him talking because we were so close together, and it caused a slight shiver to go down my spine.

Ikuto guided my hand forward, and he spoke, "Using your hands to skate forward is very effective, try swinging your arms forward a little to help you get going, but don't swing them to much or you will look like a moron waving your arms around."

I did as Ikuto told me to, and I found myself skating even better and faster than before.

The rest of Ikuto's lesson was very helpful. And I have to admit, he's a pretty good teacher.

After our lesson, I was skating like a pro.

I propelled around the rink, feeling better than ever.

"I bet you can't catch me!" I called to Ikuto, my lips curving up into a playful grin.

Ikuto, was leaning against the wall for a quick break, raised his right eyebrow at me. "Oh really?"

Within seconds, he was chasing me around the rink.

For a while, I was ahead of Ikuto, but he was much faster than I'll ever be.

He grabbed my arm once he was caught up to me.

This surprised me. I didn't expect him to grab me or anything!

I was caught off guard, and I started to fall to the ground.

Ikuto and I were skating pretty fast too, so when I started to fall, panic arouse in my brain.

Ikuto, who saw I was falling, slowed us down, and once we were almost to a stop, by accident I stepped on Ikuto's skate, causing him to fall on top of me.

I fell on my head, but it didn't hurt much.

Ikuto was on top of me, with his arms keeping him hovering a few inches above me.

This position is kinda like... The position when your making having sex or making out.

I blushed when I though of that.

And why would I think of that in the first place? I must be turning into a perv like Ikuto.

His face was inches from mine, and I was blushing like crazy, while Ikuto' face didn't really give away what he was feeling.

Suddenly, the door to the beginners skating rink opened, and revealed Nagi.

When he saw the position Ikuto and I were in, how he was on top of me and about one inch from kissing me, Nagi's sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Nagi said, his eyebrows twitching.

He's not thinking that Ikuto and I were doing **It**... right...?

"Wait Nagi! You have the wrong idea! Ikuto and I weren't having sex! I -" I tried to say, but Nagi wasn't listening.

"Excuse me! Sorry for intruding!" Nagi yelled, and left the room.

Oh great.

_**Please review and rate :)! I tried to make this chapter kind of funny...**_

_Next Chapter Preview_

_OoOoOoOo Partner Skating OoOoOoOo_

_Amu can finally skate decently, but she happens to go out to the skating rink right before the partner skating event happens. At first, Amu gets a skating partner who you'd never expect, (It's not Ikuto!)_

_but then, Ikuto interferes and takes Amu as his partner. Stay tuned :)!_


	18. Partner Skating

_**My update is a day late because I didn't have any ideas for this chapter, but now I have a few ideas for you guys :).**_

* * *

_OoOoOoOo Partner Skating OoOoOoOo  
_

Nagi left the room, and I groaned.

I heaved Ikuto off of me, and stood up on my skates.

I looked over to Ikuto. "I'm going out to the normal rink." I stated simply, and glided out of the room on my skates.

Outside of the practice rink and in the normal rink, about 30 teens were skating around the rink.

Two disco balls hung on the ceiling in the middle of the skating rink, their light casting patterns on the skating floor.

Music was playing at the DJ booth, and the music boomed throughout the building from surround sound speakers.

I skated out onto the rink, and blended in with the many other skaters.

I weaved in and out of the skaters, passing by them.

I saw Ikuto hightail onto the floor, and he did a few flashy jumps to show of his skill.

Ikuto socialized with some of his friends for a few minutes, and then he zoomed across the skating floor, his midnight blue hair whipping behind his head.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and a announcer spoke through the surround sound speakers. "The skating event of the night is partner skating! Find the closest person to you, hold hands, and skate around the rink."

Some teens whooped, and the music started back up.

I quickly looked around for the closest person.

I saw... Nagi!?

Nagi looked around, and his eyes rested on the closest person- which would be me.

I reached my hand out for Nagi's when suddenly, someone grabbed my arm.

I looked behind me, and I saw... Ikuto?!

Ikuto smirked down at me.

He was skating backwards, with me pressed up against his chest.

He skated backwards away from Nagi, and he called out, "I'm taking Amu tonight."

Nagi grinned at me, and he quickly found another partner.

"Hey! Ikuto! Why did you take me away from Nagi?!" I demanded.

Although I couldn't see Ikuto's facial expression, I heard him chuckle.

Ikuto spun me around, so that was facing him. I almost fell, but I managed to regain my footing.

We were in the position of dancing. Ikuto was in the back, skating backwards, and I was skating in the front, skating towards him.

He started into my eyes, with an unreadable expression.

Slowly, I felt his hands curl around my waist...

That perv!

I kneed him in the balls, and he fell on the ground, with a look of shock painted across his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and skated out of the rink.

When I got out of the rink, I watched as Ikuto tried to get up off the floor.

He had trouble getting up because people were constantly passing him on their skates, and if he moved to much, his foot or hand would probably get run over.

This big 6 foot tall football player tripped over Ikuto, and he literally fell straight on top of him.

Ikuto's face was priceless when he got squished by that huge guy. His expression looked he was constipated or something.

The football player said something to Ikuto, and then he heaved himself off of Ikuto, leaving Ikuto squished on the floor like a bug.

I felt a little sorry for Ikuto. All I wanted was for him to fall on his butt, not to get squished really hard.

Ikuto looked like he was in pain, but you have to at least admit it was a bit funny.

I entered the skating rink and cruised my way over to Ikuto.

He still looked in pain.

"Hey... Ikuto. Are you alright?" I asked.

In a matter of seconds, Ikuto's pained look changed to a smirk. "Oh, so you're worried about me?"

Was he pretending to be in pain or something?

"Well, I don't see why I worried about you in the first place." I huffed. "You're fine. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go buy myself a Popsicle at the snack stand."

I skated to the exit of the rink, and headed over to the snack bar.

_OoOo Ikuto's Point Of View OoOo_

I saw Amu head off to the snack bar, and I followed her in secret.

She went to the counter, took out two bucks from her blue jeans pocket, and ordered a Popsicle.

I cruised up next to her, and ordered the same thing.

As the lady at the counter got our popsicles out of a small freezer, Amu hoarsely in my right ear.

I said nothing.

When the lady at the counter came back with our popsicles, Amu and I payed, and she headed over to a table to eat.

I followed her, and when she sat down, I sat down next to her.

"Will you stop following me?" She demanded, with agitation pricking like needles at the edge of her voice.

"Nope." I replied simply, putting my orange Popsicle in my mouth.

Amu sighed, and popped her light blue Popsicle in her mouth.

I noticed the way she was eating the Popsicle looked kinda wrong...

First of all, she was sucking on it, and she was licking the tip of it, making slurping noises.

It's almost... like she is... sucking... a...

I'm not going to finish the sentence, but I'm sure most of you peeps know what I mean.

Amu started to slide the Popsicle deeper into her throat, and she sucked harder on the Popsicle, making licking sounds.

Seriously Amu? Now it's sounding even more like... sucking a... male chicken...

Look up on Google, 'male chicken names' and read the first result, and you will see what I mean.

Amu started to lick the Popsicle harder, and she started panting.

Amu's giving me a damn boner!

My own Popsicle was melting because I was too busy watching Amu suck the Popsicle like she would suck... a...

Again, I'm not gonna finish the sentence.

Suddenly, Amu bit the Popsicle in half, and she looked over at my facial expression and broke into laughter. "You fell for it."

"Wait, you were pretending to do that?!"

Amu started laughing again, and she tossed her Popsicle in the trash. "Pretty much."

I had to admit, Amu had me there.

_**I attempted to make this chapter funny, but I'm pretty sure I failed at that. I've never been good with humor... Anyways, please review :)!.**_

_Next Chapter Preview_

_OoOoOoOo Trip In The Snow OoOoOoOo_

_Right before Christmas, Amu's whole school has a field trip to Alaska to ski for three days._

_In Alaska, the school separates the teens into groups of thirty for lodging._

_The lodges each hold thirty people, and are for sleeping of course._

_Since the whole school is going on the trip, including 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders, Ikuto gets a surprise meeting with his rival, Tadase._

_Later, Amu goes skiing, and it turns out she is pretty good at skiing._

_Although the day is fun, night time isn't so great for Amu... Some very... Awkward things happen to her..._

_**Stay tuned for this chapter :).**_


	19. A Trip In The Snow

_**I've had major writers block for almost three weeks, but it made me a bit sad that no one reviewed and asked for me to keep going :(.**_

_**But I suddenly feel super motivated, so this chapter might make over 1000 words :).**_

_OoOoOo A Trip In The Snow OoOoOo_

( 3 Days After Ikuto's Birthday Party, at Amu's dorm, Amu's POV)

I was lying face down on my denim sheets of my bed, a gloomy feeling overtaking my body.

"Amu, common, we gotta go and gather up in the cafeteria now." A annoyed voice called from the edge of the room.

Groaning, I slowly turned over and faced the person with the annoyed voice, who happened to be Utau.

"I don't wanna go on a stupid field trip. Didn't we just have a huge school party 2 weeks ago?" I snapped irritably.

I was still sore from falling a bunch at Ikuto's skating party three days ago, and now I have to go on a stupid field trip!

Utau sighed. "There's no need to be in a bad mood, the school hasn't even announced what the field trip will be yet."

"But still..." I stated dully, while twirling a strand of my hair around my pointer finger. "Why do we have to go to the cafeteria?"

"They're gonna explain the field trip, so we gotta go. Common!"

I felt Utau tug me of the bed, and my aching bruised muscles didn't appreciate the force of Utau's firm grip.

We made our way down to the cafeteria, where most of the teens were already gathered, sitting at lunch tables chit chatting while they waited for the announcement to start.

We found ourselves a empty table at the left corner of the huge lunch room, and we waited for the announcement to start as well.

Eventually, a male teacher at the front of the room silenced us with a ear piercing whistle, and the room fell quiet.

"Alright!" He bellowed loudly, his rough edged voice bouncing off the white stone walls and cutting into our ears. "Our field trip is going to be... A skiing trip!"

A lot of teens whooped, while a few groaned or sighed.

A... skiing trip?

Sure, that sounds fun, I've never skied before, but the trip won't be good for my bruised body.

The students started to talk about the trip, and the teacher silenced us yet again with a yell.

"We will be spending 3 days and 2 nights at a large mountain about a few hours from here. Each student will have to share a small lodge with 7 people to sleep in. I will hand out each student a paper telling them who you're dorm partners are shortly. 10Th, 11th, and 12th graders are going on this field trip as well, so you could have a older student in you're dorm." The teacher explained.

He passed out each student a vanilla white piece of paper, which had you're lodge partners to sleep with.

Mine read-

_Hotori Tadase- 10th Grade_

_Rima Mashiro- 10th Grade_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi- 9th Grade_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki- 9th Grade_

_Kairi Sanjo- 10th Grade_

_Yuiki Yaya- 10th Grade_

_Amu Hinamori- 9th Grade_

I only know Ikuto and Nagi on this list...

Wait... WHAT!? Ikuto is going to be in my lodge?!

I should have known Ikuto would be. I have the worst luck...

I looked over to Utau's lodge sheet, and her list was full of people I didn't know.

The teacher started to speak again. "We will be taking one hiking trip a day, and we will also be having some time to be skiing. The only thing you need to bring along on the trip is winter gear."

(A few days later, at the snow mountian for the field trip)

I stood in line with the 9th graders at the foot of the mountain, waiting for the teachers to dismiss all the students to head to their lodge's to get dressed in their winter gear and so on.

I'm at lodge 11, so that shouldn't be too far away.

The teachers dismissed us with a wave, and all the students filed away to their lodges.

I quickly found my lodge, which only took me about a minute to get to.

From the outside of the lodge, it seemed so very tiny, about the size of two small bedrooms put together. It was made of solid and sturdy redwood, but the lodge also didn't seem like it would hold in much heat.

A large sign was posted on the lodge that said, 'Lodge 11'

I entered the lodge, and I was greeted with a warm shaft of air.

Inside the lodge, which was actually only the size of a large bedroom, had a small tan brown colored couch off to the left side of the room, with a small maple wood coffee table in front of it.

The lodge had a somewhat kitchenette to the right side of the room, which had two wooden counters and a mini white fridge.

Their was a maple wood door at the right corner, probably leading to a mini bathroom.

Overall, it wasn't decorated very well, and it definitely isn't fancy and exquisite, but it's all my dorm mates and I need for two nights.

Anyways, enough about the lodge. I don't want to bore you to death, so lets get on with it.

I guess I'm alone in here, the others might still be looking for the lodge. So I might as well go and get dressed into my winter gear.

The teachers said that when we get to our lodge, they want us to get changed into our winter gear right away, and then to head back outside and meet up with the other students, so that we can get started with skiing and other activities.

I grabbed my pale blue duffel bag which held my winter gear, and I cruised over to what I assumed was the bathroom door.

Softly, I opened the door, and what was inside the door surprised me beyond means.

_**Ikuto: Oooh, a cliffhanger. I'm SOOO excited. (Sarcasm)**_

_**Author: Oh can it Ikky.**_

_**Ikuto: What did you just call me?**_

_**Amu: They just called you, Ikky. I think the nickname is gonna stick, Ikky.**_

_**Ikuto: F**k You.**_

_**Author: Oh whatever. I'm gonna write another chapter because I have too much time on my hands.**_

_**Amu: Please Review :)**_


	20. Yet Again

_**Author: Thanks for all the reviews! Once I read them all, my writers block disappeared in a instant :).**_

_**Ikuto: And blah blah blah. Common, get on with the story. You left off at a cliffhanger!**_

_**Amu: I have a feeling something embarrassing is going to happen to me in the bathroom...**_

_**Author: Oh of course that's gonna happen :).**_

_**Amu: Why do you pick on me so much T_T**_

_OoOoOoO Yet Again OoOoOoOo_

I strolled inside the bathroom, a grin on my face. This trip is gonna be fun!

When I opened the red maple door, it revealed a small bathroom.

The bathroom had wooden floors, colored a warm tawny brown. The walls off the room were also wood, but it was slightly darker colored than the floors.

The toilet at the right corner of the room seemed to be porcelain, and the sink right next to the toilet also seemed to be porcelain, with wooden cabinets with golden brass handles.

A mini shower was at the left corner of the room, and the tiles of the shower were dark marble. With a tinted glass sliding glass door to the shower.

Oh, and now that I'm talking about the bathroom, did I mention yet the half naked guy standing in the middle of the bathroom?!

A tall and lean person with toned muscles was standing in the middle of the bathroom, without a shirt on, and their damp midnight blue hair sticking to the sharp edges of their facial features.

They had on only tight black jeans with a Gothic styled silver and black belt around their jeans.

I think I've given enough clues for you to figure out who it is...

It's Ikuto!

Ikuto's deep blue and catlike eyes slid to me, and his lips curved up into a cunning and sarcastic smirk. "You came to spy on me while I was getting dressed, eh?"

My mind started spinning in circles, and I wasn't sure what to say. "N-n- No! I thought nobody was in here so I came in to get dressed!"

Ikuto flipped his damp hair out of his eyes with a swift movement of his left hand, flinging a few droplets of water onto the bathroom mirror. "Oh really... You don't say...?" His teasing tone pissed me off beyond means.

"Shut up!" I stammered, and pushed Ikuto against the right wall.

Ikuto, who was surprised by me pushing him, he ended up having my head crash against his chest.

The position was a bit awkward, I had Ikuto pinned against the wall, and our bodies were smashed together with no breathing room.

Before I could do anything, I heard a door open, and my head shot to the direction where I heard the noise.

There, at the front door of the lodge, stood Nagi. His long royal blue hair cascaded down to his lower back, and his light golden eyes shined with cheerfulness.

The door to the bathroom was open, so Nagi. could see Ikuto and in the bathroom, and the position we were in.

Nagi's happy and carefree expression turned into a super embarrassed one when he saw how Ikuto and I were positioned.

I swear, Nagi always comes at the worst time, and he always gets the wrong end of the stick! Didn't something like this happen at Ikuto's skating party, too?!

"Uh... Umm..." Nagi stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry to intrude on your... session... I'll see ya later!"

He closed the door with a blink of an eye, and left Ikuto and I in the lodge.

Right away, I stepped back from Ikuto, my cheeks burning.

"So..." Ikuto mused for a moment, but he grinned again. "Nagi thought we were having a session of..."

When Ikuto said that, my dirty mind almost right away thought of a,'make out session'. What am I, a dirty old man?

If possible, my already burning cheeks grew even redder. If I was looking in a mirror, I bet I wouldn't see my face, but instead a tomato.

Ikuto started to laugh, and he clutched his sides to keep himself from falling on the floor. "Why so red, Amu?"

"Shut up Ikuto!" I demanded, and Ikuto started to laugh even harder.

Once Ikuto had stopped laughing, I looked at him with a stern look. "Get out of here. I've got to get dressed into my winter gear."

"Or..." Ikuto murmured softly. "We could get dressed together."

I felt my rage build up. "Ikuto!"

He smirked again, for the millionth time.

Ikuto pulled a dark cadet gray sweatshirt with a few dark blue waves on the center of the sweatshirt over his head. "Whatever. Tell me when You're done getting dressed so I can come get dressed into my winter outfit."

I nodded at Ikuto, and he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jeez! That guy can be such a smart ass sometimes.

Anyways... I wonder where all my other lodge partners are. Are they late or something?

Well, I guess there is no use worrying about it now, so I might as well get dressed.

After I get dressed, I'm going to head over to the summit, as the teacher told all the students earlier.

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen on the mountain...

**Ikuto: I love me being sarcastic, but where is the Amuto?**

**Author: Since when are you the romantic type?**

**Ikuto: Since now.**

**Amu: (Rolls eyes)**

**Author: Don't worry Ikuto, there will be Amuto in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: I don't just want romance, I want some lip action!**

**Amu: He's the same as ever...**

**Author: Please review :)**

_Next Chapter:_

_OoOoOoOo Competition And Getting Lost OoOoOoOo_

_Amu gets dressed, and heads up to the mountain._

_She skis well, but a certain thing that happens makes Ikuto jealous..._

_Later, Ikuto, Amu, and a certain someone get lost on the mountain! What will happen? Find out in chapter 21!_


	21. Competition And Getting Lost

_**Author: I developed a new reviewing system.**_

_**Amu: Cool.**_

_**Author: If I get 0-1 reviews on a chapter, I'll update in 3 days, if I get 2-4 reviews on a chapter, I'll update in 2 days, if I get 5-9 reviews, I'll update in 1 day, if I get ten or more reviews, I'll update twice in one day if I can.**_

_**Ikuto: So you've resorted to bribery? And by the way, that system is way too complicated.**_

_**Author: Long story short, the more readers review, the faster the updates :)**_

_**Amu: (Sighs)**_

_OoOoOoO Competition And Getting Lost OoOoOoO_

I started to get dressed into my outfit.

When I was finished, I looked decent.

My coat was icy green colored, and misty gray abstract designs on it.

I had on a mint green hat, dark gray gloves, thick black leggings to keep my legs warm in the cold, and plain green pants over the leggings.

Some how, I managed to stay stylish despite wearing winter gear.

I came out of the bathroom, and saw that all my lodge mates were already here, unpacking their stuff.

A medium sized guy with long, maize colored hair, and orchid rose eyes, cruised his way to me.

"I'm Hotori Tadase, but you can just call me Tadase. I'm in 10ht grade, so you probably have not seen me before." Tadase said, with a kind expression.

I was surprised at his kindness, most teen boys these days are the opposite of Tadase.

But I can't believe this guy is in 10Th grade! He looks like a 6Th or 7Th grader because of his round face almost like a child's, and he isn't very tall either. Probably 5 feet tall.

I bet if you compared this guy to Ikuto, who is almost 7 feet tall, it'd look kinda funny.

"I'm... Amu Hinamori, you can call me Amu." I replied back, and Tadase in turn grinned at me.

I had a few more introductions from my lodge mates. I met Kairi Sanjo, a 10Th grader bookworm who is pretty quiet, he has hunter green colored hair, and sky blue eyes.

I also met Yuiki Yaya, another 10Th grader. She acts like a kid in grade school, and is very childish, but she also seems to have a close relationship with Kairi. She has long amber hair tied up in pig tails, and amber eyes as well.

Finally, the last person was Rima Mashiro. She didn't say much so I don't really know how she acts besides that. She had long, wavy blonde hair that cascades down to lower back, and honey colored eyes.

And you all know who Nagihiko, or Nagi is. He came back about 10 minutes later after he had a misunderstanding about him thinking Ikuto and I were making out.

Everyone took turns in the dressing rooms, and once everyone had finished, we all headed outside and headed to the mountain.

The air outside was freezing cold, but when I breathed it in, it smelled nice and pure.

However, while Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, Yaya and I were walking to the mountain, I noticed that Ikuto kept giving Tadase hostile looks and digging his midnight blue eyes onto Tadase.

Tadase didn't notice, he was off in his own world humming some kind of tune.

Since we were all walking in a group, I slithered past Rima so I could walk next to Ikuto.

I poked Ikuto on the left side, and he swiftly looked towards me. "What is it?"

"Why do you keep looking at Tadase like that?" I whispered to him quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear.

I saw Ikuto's gaze harden, and fill with anger, but he concealed it away in a matter of seconds. "I'm not."

I shrugged, and kept walking. Normally, I would have asked more until Ikuto finally told me, but it seemed like a sensitive topic to Ikuto, so I stopped. It would be like poking a bad bruise.

Anyways, when we finally got to the foot of the mountain after what seemed like hours of walking, all the other students had already arrived, and they all gathered around 3 teachers. Our group joined the huge mob of teens.

"Alright!" The teacher announced loudly. "The place to get our skis is at the top of the mountain."

The teacher motioned with his hand up to the large mountain, and a bunch of kids groaned.

"The mountain will take about an hour if you walk fast, and about an 2 hours if you go at a normal pace." The teacher started. "Once you get to the top of the mountain, you will have to go to the small silver building. There, you can get your skis. Also, while you are traveling up the mountain, I want you to stay in a group with you lodge partners. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Most of the teens responded back.

Oh great. I've gotta go up the huge mountain.

I let my eyes travel up and down the mountain. The whole thing had snow covering it, and not a single spot could be seen that didn't have snow. And this thing looked like it was gonna take more than a hour to climb...

The teacher waved us of to start heading up the mountain.

Kairi lead our group, behind Kairi was Yaya, then Tadase, then Rima, then Nagi, and then Ikuto and I at the very back.

All of the different groups split up at different ways to travel up the mountain, so our group basically had this part of the mountain to ourselves.

For a while, it was boring. No talking, just plain old hiking up the mountain. But then something funny happened.

Ikuto tripped over a small stone buried under the stone, and started to tumble backwards down the hill.

At the last second, Ikuto grabbed onto Tadase's burgundy colored jacket, (Tadase was in front of Ikuto at the time) and dragged Tadase down with him.

At first, all I heard was a quiet groan from Ikuto and a high pitched yelp from Tadase.

Our whole group turned around and watched as Ikuto and Tadase rolled down the mountain in a heap.

However, Ikuto and Tadase started to roll into the direction of a tree on the mountain... I'm sure you all know how that is going to end...

Ikuto's legs were forced to be spread open while he was rolling, and he hit his nuts right on the tree...

Tadase was more fortunate. He got his but smashed on the tree, but at least that is better than getting your private part smashed...

"GAHH!." Ikuto and Tadase screeched in unison.

Ouch... That has gotta hurt...

(About an hour later, after Amu's group had hiked up the mountain, and gotten their skis and put them on)

Lucky for us, the mountain had it's own ski slope, separate from the way you come up the mountain. And after you skated down the slope, you could ride you're way back up in a cable car.

I waded through the snow to the ski slope. I looked around for the rest of my group, and I saw that they weren't far behind me.

Tadase skied up to me smoothly, leaving long tread-marks in the snow. "Hi, Amu." He greeted, and smiled.

I smiled back, and Tadase went up a ski ramp, and high in the air. He landed in the middle of the slope perfectly.

"Hey wait for me Tadase!" I called down to him, for he was already accelerating down the slope.

Tadase skidded to a halt, and waited for me.

I made my way up the ramp, and when I skied over the ramp, I found myself VERY high in the air. Way higher than Tadase was.

Fear rose in my chest. "Gahh!"

I started to fall, but Tadase caught me just in time, and held me bridal style. "Are you alright, Amu?"

From the corner of my eye, I swear I thought I saw Ikuto looking and Tadase and I.

Sure enough, I was right. When I looked up at the ski ramp, Ikuto was standing on it, looking at Tadase and I with... Jealousy...?

Why would he be jealous?

Oh well.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Tadase." I said, and Tadase gingerly set me down.

Since I wasn't that far down on the slope, I didn't need to take the cable car up, so I just crawled my way up.

While I was going up the hill, I watched as Ikuto jumped from the skate ramp, did a perfect and skillful leap, and landed softly on the snow.

That showoff! I'll show him who rules around here.

I finally got back up the slope, and I waded across the snow and went on the ramp.

I looked down from the ramp, and saw that Ikuto was staring off into space while standing in the middle of the slope, his back was facing me, and I realized the perfect opportunity to kick Ikuto's ass... Literally.

I leaped off the ramp, and aimed my direction for Ikuto.

He was still staring off in the sky, a weird look on his face.

Ikuto deserves this for teasing me in the bathroom earlier today!

I started to fall, and I put my feet out in front of me...

And kicked Ikuto right in the butt.

When I kicked Ikuto in the butt, he tumbled down the ski slope, and fell on his face.

I couldn't hold it in, and I started to laugh like crazy while trying to hold my balance on my skis after I had kicked Ikuto.

I ended up falling just like Ikuto, and I also fell down the slope.

Jeez, what is up with everyone falling down hills today!?

Ikuto was laying at the bottom of the slope, and when I came rolling down after him, I literally rolled right on top of him.

Lets just say we were in a awkward position, he was on bottom, facing me, and I was on top, facing him. It the perfect position for-

"It's the perfect position for making love, Amu-koi." Ikuto said with a smirk.

I growled at him, and Ikuto chuckled.

I rolled off of him, and got up, and Ikuto mirrored my movements.

"Lets go ride the cable car back up together, Amu dear." I heard Ikuto laugh quietly at the end of the sentence.

Did he just call me Amu DEAR?

I followed after Ikuto, grumbling under my breath about how Ikuto teases me non stop.

The cable car only had 4 things to ride up in, and they went around a tall cliff to reach the top of the slope, which would be a problem for people who are afraid of heights.

Ikuto and I got into the car, well, not the vehicle type of car, but I'm sure you know what I mean. And it was pretty squished in the car, I think it was only made to hold one person per car.

The cable car Ikuto and I were in started to rise up, and we started going over the huge cliff, which made my stomach queasy.

I looked down, and saw nothing but wilderness below the cable car.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp bite the tip of my right ear. What the hell?

There's only one person that could be biting my ear.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Trying to annoy you." Ikuto whispered into my ear. "And so far, it's working."

I pulled away from Ikuto, and he rolled his eyes.

"Amu!" A voice called from behind me.

I craned my neck behind me and saw Tadase riding by himself in the cable car behind us.

"What is it?" I called back to Tadase.

"Their are only supposed to be one person per cable car! That's really dangerous!" He called back in a worried tone.

Fear arose in my chest as I heard the cable car start to shake.

I again looked below the cable car, and saw that the cable car was still going over the cliff, so if this thing broke and fell, Ikuto and I had a slim chance of survival.

The cable car started to shake more and more, and I started to panic. "Ikuto! We are gonna fall!"

Ikuto tried to calm me, but then, the cable car couldn't carry our weight, and the cable car broke, sending Ikuto and I tumbling through the air, and towards the wilderness.

While I was falling, I noticed that since the cable snapped to Ikuto and I's cable car, it caused Tadase's to break as well, and he also fell out of his car, and fell down the cliff with us.

Nobody else was on the cable car, so nobody could have seen us fall... And we would be falling thousands of feet with a slim chance of survival to even live through the fall...

We are screwed.

_**Author: I started to get writers block again halfway through this story, but I pulled through :).**_

_**Amu: Why did you make Ikuto and I fall off a freaking cliff?!**_

_**Author: I thought it would be a entertaining idea for the readers of this story.**_

_**Ikuto: It would be entertaining to them, but not to us!**_

_**Author: Please review, the more reviews, the faster the updates :).**_

_Next Chapter Preview: _

_OoOoOo Lost In The Wilderness And A Moment Interrupted OoOoOo_

_Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase fell from their cable car, and are now falling to the wilderness._

_The managed to somehow survive the fall by breaking their fall with a tree, but they need food, water, and shelter in the wilderness._

_While Tadase goes out hunting for food in the wilderness, Amu and Ikuto stay back and wait for him, and a few things happen..._

_Stay tuned for this chapter :)_


	22. Lost In The Forest & Moment Interrupted

_**Author: Yesterday, which was December 1st, was Ikuto's real birthday!**_

_**Amu: Oh Joy. **_

_**Ikuto: I'm not worried about my birthday right now, I wanna know if I'm gonna get killed in this chapter or not! I can't believe a 6th grader is writing this and making me die D8  
**_

_**Author: :D**_

_OoOoOoOo Lost In The Wilderness And A Moment Interrupted OoOoOoOo_

_(Ikuto's Point Of View)_

I was falling into the wilderness, air cutting at my face.

My mind was spinning around and around in a blur. The fall from the cable car down to the wilderness is roughly... 1000 feet.

There's no way I'm gonna survive this!

I have about 20 seconds more before I land...

What if I grab on to a tree branch as I'm falling? That might work, it's not as if I have anything else to do to try to survive this fall.

Whipping my head to the left, I saw Amu only a few feet away, with a horrified look on her face.

I pulled her in wrapped my arms around her as a shield.

Should I save Tadase too? I may hate him, but he could be useful in the wilderness.

"Tadase!" I called to the right, where Tadase was falling.

He looked over at me with wide eyes of fear.

"At the last second, grab onto a tree branch in the wilderness forest and then jump down!"

He somewhat nodded, and I readied myself to grab onto a tree branch as the wilderness drew closer.

At the last possible second, I grabbed onto a low tree branch, and flung myself down on the ground.

This way I would only have to fall about 10 feet, which I would be able to survive.

I landed on my feet, with Amu in my arms.

A searing pain spread throughout my left leg, and I collapsed on the snow.

I must have sprained or twisted my leg in the fall...

But seriously, how am I alive without any serious injuries? Falling from the tree should have at least broken a few bones...

I must be in a fiction story.

As I lay in the snow, wincing at the pain in my leg, Amu looked at my with deep concern. "Are you okay?"

I smiled at her weakly. "Yep."

She helped me up on my feet, and I had trouble standing up.

"Where's Tadase?" I asked.

Amu looked around, her gaze sweeping the snowy forest like how a broom sweeps dust, until her gaze finally rested on something.

"Right there." Amu said, pointing her hand to the left at something far off in the distance.

A small figure which appeared to be Tadase, was trudging through the snow.

"Tadase! We are over here!" Amu called, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

The figure lumbered towards us, and when it grew close enough, we could tell it was Tadase with his maize colored hair and large exotic cherry colored eyes.

Tadase managed a smile, while breathing heavily. "Well aren't we lucky, we somehow manged to survive a 1000 feet fall." He mused between heavy pants.

"Sure..." Amu said nonchalantly, leaning against the trunk of a brown mahogany oak tree. "We manged to survive the fall, but now we have to survive in the wilderness and find our way to the mountain."

Tadase nodded at Amu. "Yeah, we should just head left. We can see the mountain, but it will take a while to get to it, probably about 2 days walk, but we can manage that." Tadase stated optimistically.

I looked up into the sky, and noticed that the sky was changing from a sky blue, to a mixture of overlapping faint fuchsia an brilliant flame orange.

"It's getting dark out, how about we find shelter, like a cave or something." I offered.

Amu nodded at me slightly. We wandered throughout the forest for what seemed like hours, looking for a sign of shelter.

It was almost dark out now, and the sunset in the sky now only had traces of dusty orange, and a few stars were now peeking down at us.

I had trouble walking on my left leg, and a searing pain throbbed and pulsated through it like heartbeat.

My leg screamed in pain, and when my leg was about to give out and collapse, almost as if on cue, our group found a cave.

The cave was small, and nestled between two auburn oak trees. The cave walls appeared to be covert gray.

We went inside the cave.

The cave has a short rounded 7 foot ceiling, and cold, but weirdly smooth stone floors. The cave was only about the size of a small bedroom on the inside.

I sank down to the floor, and leaned against the wall, feeling a great sensation through my sore leg.

Although my leg still hurt, it felt a hell of a lot better than I was hiking out in the deep and thick snow outside.

"I'll go look for some food. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Tadase said, and Amu waved to him as he headed out of the cave and into the snow covered forest.

(Normal Point Of View)

The cave was dark, and the moon outside cast light into the cave, which illuminated the outer walls of the cave with a faint milky glow.

When Tadase left, Amu sighed, and let herself fall against the wall next to Ikuto.

Ikuto noticed her shivering from the cold, and she would tremble over and over again.

Despite his sore aching body from falling out of the tree, he draped his left arm around Amu's shoulder to keep her warm.

Amu felt something go around her shoulder, and when she realized what it was, her face burned in the cold.

She turned to the right, and saw Ikuto, who had his arm around her shoulder, looking out into the forest, his gaze fixed up at the full moon hanging in the pitch black sky.

She noticed that he had trouble keeping his head up, and that he seemed very tired.

"Umm... Ikuto..." Amu murmured loud enough for him to hear her.

He looked over to her with a exhausted look on his face. "Yes?"

"Uh... You seem kind of... Tired... So I was thinking..." Amu was stuttering over her words now, her tomato red face burning like a fire.

"I was thinking that... You could use my lap... As a pillow or something! I mean, that's only if you want to, it doesn't matter or not or-"

Ikuto was surprised. He'd never seen Amu act like this before.

Ikuto interrupted Amu's fumbling at the end of her sentence by giving her a swift kiss on the edge of her right cheek.

Amu blushed again, and Ikuto lied his head in her lap.

She thought he was sleeping, and started to stroke his hair.

_**Wow...** _Amu thought. _**He's like a big cat or something. **_

_**A/N This idea has been used already in the anime, but I could resist it, it was the perfect moment XD.**_

Suddenly, Amu had the greatest idea.

She stuck her hands around Ikuto's neck and started to tickle him.

Ikuto made a weird animal noise, and he fell off of Amu squealing like a little girl.

Amu started to tickle him harder, and he started to make odd noises that almost sounded like a duck.

I mean, who doesn't make animal noises, or at least squeals, when they are being tickled?

"I'm back." A glum voice announced.

Amu and Ikuto turned around, and saw Tadase empty handed, with no food.

Tadase saw Ikuto and Amu's position. Ikuto was on the floor, laying on his back, with his arms stuck up, and Amu was sitting next to him, her arms around his neck.

"I'm tickling Ikuto. Wanna join, Tadase?"

Tadase grinned, and when Ikuto realized what was going on, he had a horrified expression on his face as Tadase and Amu closed in on him.

Amu and Tadase tickled his neck, and Ikuto made VERY weird animal noises while he was being tickled, ranging from a duck to a wolf.

At last, Amu and Tadase stopped tickling him, and they went over to the other side of the cave, and started to chat.

Meanwhile, Ikuto seemed like he was having a spasm on the floor, his muscles still jerking around from being tickled so much.

_**Amu: Lol XD**_

_**Ikuto: Grr... I can't believe a 6th grader is writing this and taking control of me... Grr...**_

_**Author: Please review :)!**_

_Next Chapter: Chapter 23-_

_OoOoOoOo The Bear OoOoOoOo_

_It turns out the cave was a den for a bear, and when the bear comes back to its cave, it's pissed._

_Tadase acts like a baby, Ikuto is being smart in the situation, and Amu is freaking out._

_Just What Will Happen? Find out in chapter 23!_


	23. A Bit Of Jealousy And The Bear

_**Author: IMPORTANT! Whoever is the 110h,111th, and 112h reviewer of this story gets a preview on any 5 chapters they would like, and they can also request one scene to happen in later chapters. If you are the 110th, 111th, or the 112th reviewer, I will private message you about all that stuff.**_

_OoOoOoO The Bear OoOoOoO _

_(Normal Point Of View)_

Amu was the first person up in the morning, sitting cross legged at the front left of the cave, leaning against the hard stoney wall, a blank expression on her face as she stared out into the thick, cold, and snowy white forest.

Most of the tree's were covered in snow, and good majority of them were evergreen tree's, so you could still see some hunter green leaves peeking out from the snow.

As she continued to stare, a loud groan disturbed her from her dazing.

Amu looked deeper into the cave to see where the groan was coming from.

In the deepest part of the cave, where hardly any sunlight could reach, lay a long and slender figure curled up into a ball. From Amu's eyes, you couldn't tell who it was, but it was obvious enough.

The figure sat up on their knee's, midnight blue hair sticking out in all directions, matching deep blue eyes had dark circles under them. The culprit for their bad hair day... Bed head. Well, in the case that they were sleeping on hard and cold rock, rock head.

"Good morning!" Amu chided with a beaming grin. She seemed a little... Too happy... Probably because she tickled Ikuto until he was rolling across the floor yesterday.

For a split second, Amu saw the faintest devious smile pass Ikuto's face.

Amu raised one eyebrow, and looked at Ikuto questioningly. "What is it..?"

In the blink of a eye, Ikuto sprinted at what seemed like the speed of a cheetah over to Amu, and with catlike reflexes, he wrestled her onto the floor.

The position they were in was rather complicated. Amu was under Ikuto, her back on the ground, Ikuto had pinned her hands over her head with Ikuto's powerful left hand, and he had his free. right hand resting at his side.

"Gahh! Ikuto?! What are you doing?!" Amu demanded, she attempted to speak another sentence, but Ikuto crashed his...

Guess what the word is.

Pervs. I bet all of you were thinking, 'Ikuto crashed his lips onto Amu's' or something.

Nope. Ikuto crashed his hands on Amu's neck and started to tickle her.

She squealed, struggled, kicked, but nothing worked.

Ah... Sweet revenge for Ikuto.

When Ikuto finally got off of Amu, she sat up, clutching her coat and breathing heavily.

A few moments later, a sound of yawning and sighing announced Tadase's awakening.

Tadase crawled over to Ikuto and Amu.

Amu's stomach rumbled, and made a odd squeaking sound.

She blushed, Tadase laughed, and Ikuto chuckled lightly.

"We might as well go and search for some food. I'm hungry as well." Tadase suggested, and Ikuto and Amu both nodded their heads.

We left the cave, and headed out into the forest.

The forest was very bright now, the sun hanging over ahead streaming blinding light down the group, warming them up slightly.

They trudged through the snow, scanning the surrounding for anything edible that we wouldn't die or get sick from eating.

_(Amu's Point Of View)_

As we continued through the thick snow, I began to grow bored, and my attention became fixed on the evergreen trees.

Most of the evergreen trees had tons of snow on their leaves, and the snow weighed them down. I'm surprised the snow hasn't fallen off them yet.

"There! I see something!" Tadase announced loudly, and my head snapped in his direction.

His hand pointed towards a tiny patch of small berries. If we ate them, they wouldn't be very filling, but they're better than nothing.

Tadase and I scrambled towards us, and I almost tripped over myself.

Meanwhile, while Tadase and I were running like maniacs for the food, Ikuto was walking calmly with his hands in his pockets.

Tadase and I were running closely together, when suddenly, a evergreen tree which had tons of snow loaded on it's leaves, surprised us.

A ton of thick and heavy snow fell from the tree, and onto Tadase and I.

I jumped away from the snow, and I accidentally jumped into Tadase's arms.

He was surprised by this, and he fell against a tree.

Here's the position he and I are in, and it's quite embarrassing...

Tadase had his arms around my waist from behind, my back facing his chest, and he was pushed against a tree.

My face warmed up, and it was already pretty red from the cold.

Ikuto, who was a few yards away, watched with the same look he looked at Tadase and I on the ski slope when he held me bridal style.

Jealousy..? Since when is Ikuto jealous of anything?

Tadase let go of me, and I jumped back.

For about ten seconds, everything, but then Tadase broke the silence.

"O- Okay, lets feast on some berries!" He said loudly, and went over to he berries.

_(Later, after the group had eaten, and headed back to their cave, Normal Point Of View)_

They headed back into the cave, partially filled.

Despite those berries being so small, there were a ton of them, and they were actually pretty filling, and didn't taste too bad to all of the group.

They all sat down at the edge of the cave, chatting for a while.

However, their peacefulness was interrupted when a low growl reached their ears and rang throughout the cave.

They look to the front of the cave fearfully. And there, at the mouth of the cave, was a large, furry black bear with gleaming deep red eyes, filled with rage.

"Oh Shi*..." Ikuto started. "Is this the bear's den or something?!"

Amu and Tadase started to panic. Tadase looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment, while Amu was looking around frantically for a way of escape.

Tadase wet his pants, and Amu and Ikuto wrinkled their noses at the smell.

Ikuto, on the other hand, instead of freaking out, seemed the calmest. He whispered, "Don't panic. That will only upset the bear. This is only a young and not fully grown bear, so it can't run as fast as us, but I don't think we should take any chances. Slowly pass the bear, don't make any sudden movements."

Slowly, the group inched past the bear, and out of the cave. The bear gave them a menacing snarl, and went back into it's cave huffing loudly, and grumbling under it's breath.

After the bear was in it's cave, they sprinted as far away as they could.

_**Amu: Really, a bear?! **_

_**Author: Yep :)**_

_**Ikuto (Rolls eyes) I swear you've always got something for us...**_

_**Author: Please review :)!**_

_Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 24_

_OoOoOoO Screwing Around After Dark OoOoOoO_

_Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto find their way back to the mountain, and the day proceeds well..._

_But then, at night when Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu go in their lodge to sleep, since everyone is bored in the lodge, they decide to play a series of games in the dark._


	24. Screwing Around After Dark (Part 1)

_**Author: Someone asked when Kukai x Utau was going to be coming up, and trust me, it's not that far away when you start to see some. Probably about 5- 7 chapters away.**_

_OoOoOoO Screwing Around After Dark OoOoOoO_

(At night, after a full day of skiing in the mountains, Normal Point Of View)

At about 7:00 pm, after a full day of nonstop skiing, the teachers supervising the kids on the mountain finally told them all to go back to their lodges since it was getting dark out.

And in case you were wondering, Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto made their way back to the mountain safely, although the bear that was inside the cave chased after Ikuto for a while.

For your entertainment, I'm going to tell you what happened while the bear chased poor Ikuto.

"_Ah... We are safe." Ikuto mused between breaths, still tired from sprinting out of the cave from the bear._

_Amu looked over to him, and Ikuto raised his eye brows at her questioningly. "What is it?"_

"_Um... Ikuto..." Amu pointed a shaking finger past him. "I don't think we are safe just yet."_

_Ikuto spun around on his heels, and what greeted him was..._

It's obvious, isn't it?

_Behind him was the small adobe brown colored grizzly bear. Despite him being only the size of a end table, he still appeared menacing._

_The bears glinting sharp pointed fangs gleamed in the sun as he opened his fur covered mouth to what seemed like a 90 degree angle, and let out a raspy, malicious growl, and his dark red eyes dug into Ikuto._

_The bear didn't seem to care about Tadase and Amu, rather he only noticed Ikuto._

_Ikuto zoomed off to the left, crashing through evergreen trees and dead bushes._

_Normally, the average human couldn't outrun a bear, but since Ikuto was better than the average human at running, and the bear chasing him wasn't fully grown yet, the odds were in his favor._

_But the bear still stayed on his heels, though._

_Eventually, Ikuto began to pant, and the bear edged nearer and nearer._

_And what were Tadase and Amu doing this whole time? Watching him, of course._

_Desperately, Ikuto scaled a towering dead tree within moments with a display of pure skill._

_Ikuto sat on the highest branch, grinning triumphantly down at the bear, like he was a lion, and the bear was a gnat._

_However, the bear wasn't defeated yet. Did you ever know that bears are famous for their tree climbing skills?_

_The bear sank his claws into the tree, and slowly climbed up._

_Ikuto was freaking out, and in the process, he tried to kick the bear down with his shoe._

_He succeeded, but the bear clamped his teeth on Ikuto's boot, and brought him crashing down into the trees._

_Adrenaline pumping throughout his body, before he fell, he kicked the bear in the eye with amazing power, and manged to land on his own two feet._

_The bear whimpered from his eye, and scurried away through the trees._

_Ikuto managed a weak smile, but then he fell in the snow breathing heavily face first._

_However, as Ikuto fell into the snow face first, he was unaware of a small stone wedged under the stone, and when he landed in the snow, the stone made perfect contact with his..._

Guess which part the stone made contact with on Ikuto's body? If you get it right, I'll give you a cookie...

_His... Balls._

_Ikuto howled like a wolf, and rolled over, as Amu and Tadase came running towards him._

Okay, enough with that mini story. I spent 500 words on that, but I'm sure it was entertaining to most... Now on with the chapter.

Amu and her lodge mates were forced to back to their lodge at 7:00, even though they were so riled up and ready for more skiing, so you can imagine they wouldn't be in the best mood being locked up in a little tiny lodge.

Once inside the lodge, Amu grabbed her neon yellow duffel bag, which in a pile of everyone else's stuff huddled at the left corner of the room.

Since the room had no beds, except for a tiny couch that was to tiny to sleep on, the whole group had to put their sleeping bags on the hardwood floor, crowded up next to each other.

Amu put hers at the right corner of the room, and rolled it across the floor.

Almost instantly, Ikuto lied his down directly next to Amu's, with no space in between the sleeping bags.

So when Amu went to bed, it would be like she and Ikuto were sleeping inside the same bed.

Amu scowled at him, and Ikuto smirked playfully, sliding his midnight blue eyes away from Amu and up to the ceiling, pretending to be innocent.

Ikuto's sleeping bag was mainly deep blue, his favorite color, with some abstract designs of dark covert gray and some traces of black as well.

The dark toned colors of Ikuto's sleeping bag collided with Amu's bright colored sleeping bag.

It was neon pink colored, with purple zig zags lining around the edges of it.

Kairi, who seemed especially quiet today, announced, "Alright, we've got to go to bed..."

No one seemed a bit tired, since it was only 8:00.

"Nah... That it boring, attempting to sleep, how about we play a game?" Ikuto suggested.

Rima, who seemed quiet today, spoke up, "What kind of game?"

"I don't know... Does anyone have any ideas?"

Yaya looked over to Ikuto. "Maybe, Night Monster? I love that game!"

"Night monster? Whats that?" Asked Kairi, as he readjusted the bridge of his glasses.

"You know, where one person is selected to be the night monster, they then put a blanket or sleeping bag over their heads so they can't see, and they then have to catch people. If the monster touches someone, that someone comes under the blanket and joins the original monster, and the process repeats until there is no one left." Yaya explained. "It's very fun!"

It may have been a childish game that Yaya suggested, but since the teens in this lodge were full of energy and bored out of their minds, they were all for it.

"I'll be the night monster first." Volunteered Ikuto, as he grabbed his sleeping bag, unfolded it, and threw it over his head.

"Okay!" Yaya chimed cheerfully. "Three. Two. One. Start!"

Almost right away, Ikuto headed towards Amu, almost like he could sense her presence or something.

Amu's sweat dropped on the back of her neck.

_**Does he seriously know where I am? **_She thought.

Yaya was being obvious where she was, because she was jumping in the air a few feet left from Ikuto yelling, "Come get Yaya!"

Ikuto cornered Amu to the wall, and grabbed her arm, then pulled her under the heavy sleeping bag.

It was pretty warm under the blanket, and Ikuto let Amu be in the front, while he stood behind Amu.

Since Amu was so close to Ikuto, she could feel his warm breath traveling down her shirt, when suddenly...

Ikuto kissed her neck softly in her ticklish spot, and she squealed like a kitten.

Ikuto smirked from the back, as Nagi said, "I wonder what those two are doing under that blanket in the dark. Probably something naughty."

"Nagi!" Amu groaned, and scrambled towards where his voice came from.

Ikuto had the best idea. He clamped his hand around Amu's mouth from behind so she couldn't speak, and he started to make sex noises like moaning.

Then, he poked Amu in her side so she squealed again, which also sounded like a sex noise.

"They must really be doing it under there!" Nagi joked.

Yaya opened her mouth in a wide O, and declared in awe, 'Amu-chi would never do that kind of thing!"

Kairi blushed slightly, and pushed the rim of his glasses up. "I would prefer not to talk about the subject of reproduction right now."

Amu got irritated at Nagi, so she trudged with the heavy blanket towards his laugh, and she punched him in the balls.

All Amu heard was a strange girl like squeal from Nagi, and she pulled him in the blanket.

"Hey guys." Nagi whispered. "How about we get Kairi?"

Ikuto and Amu nodded, grinning.

"Oh Kairi, I heard that you are in love with Yaya." Ikuto called teasingly.

Kairi cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

Our group waddled to Kairi, and with ease pulled him in.

"Lets get Rima next." Ikuto stated quietly.

"Oh Rima, I heard that you love Nagi, and that you dream about him shirtless every night." Ikuto announced loudly.

Nagi blushed, as well as Rima. Her high pitched voice responded right away. "Whaaaaat?!"

The larger group attempted to walk, but they almost fell, but they managed to pull Rima under the blanket.

"Hmm... Next we need to get Tadase and Yaya..."

Tadase didn't need any teasing to make noise. He was shuffling his feet across the floor nervously, and the group pulled the small guy in with out much resistance on his part.

"Last but not least, Yaya." Nagi said loudly.

"Gahh! Don't get me! Noooo!" Yaya started to run away, but Nagi grabbed her arm and pulled her under the blanket.

Now that everyone was caught, they threw the blanket off their heads, and breathed in fresh air.

That game was entertaining to them, but they still have lots of energy to spare.

What will they do next?

_**Author: I think this chapter is a somewhat funny one, but the next chapter will be even more funny.**_

_**Ikuto: (Eats cookie) I better not have more bad luck coming my way...**_

_**Amu: You always do.**_

_**Author: Please review for fast updates!**_

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_OoOoOo Screwing Around After Dark (Part 2) OoOoOo_

_The next game the group has in mind is the pocky game... If you don't know what it is, just search on google, how to play the pocky game. Later, they also play kick the can, and Amu bets to Ikuto that if she beats him at kick the can, he has to take her out to the mall to buy WHATEVER she wants._

_Stay tuned for this chapter :D_


	25. Screwing Around After Dark (Part 2)

_**Author: I don't know why, but lately, I've been having bad writers block issues... I use to update this story once a day, but now it's more like once a week... I just write each chapter all at once, and I don't work on it over the week... Maybe That's why...?**_

_**Amu: :(**_

_**Ikuto: Author doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit created that epic series!**_

_**Author: I wish I owned it, but I have no artistic skills to even attempt to draw a manga series :P.**_

_OoOoOo Screwing Around After Dark (Part 2) OoOoOo_

(Normal Point Of View)

The group was still wide awake, even after playing that insane game of night monster.

"So..." Nagi swiftly brushed his shaggy royal blue bangs to the side of his forehead. "What should we do next?"

For a few minutes all was silent, but then, Yaya raised her small arm up in the air. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

Yaya's lips curved up into a big, mischievous grin. "How about we play the pocky game? I have some pocky in my bag."

"Whats... Pocky? And whats the pocky game?" Kairi asked, his azure eyes wider than usual.

Everyone seemed surprised. How could the legendary genius, and also the legendary smart ass, Kairi, not know what pocky or what the pocky game is?

"Pocky is a candy that's the length of a pencil, and is about as thin as a pen. It's made of chocolate, inside of the chocolate is biscuit." Yaya explained trying to sound professional. "The pocky game is when two people each put their mouths on either end of the pocky stick, and they both eat it until the pocky stick is gone. Usually they end up kissing..."

If Yaya's explanation isn't enough for you, just search on google, 'How to play the pocky game'

Amu blushed. "Play the pocky game?! Are you crazy Yaya?!"

Yaya still seemed determined. "How about we play a modified version of the pocky game then? If we play the modified version, all of us can play!" She suggested.

Amu was about to say no again, but Yaya interrupted her. "In the modified version, we all sit in a circle, and try to pass the pocky stick around in a circle by using our mouths to pass it on to the next persons mouth. If you drop the pocky, the game is over. Also, the last two people of the circle have to finish up the round by eating the pocky together."

At first, the group was hesitant, but then, they changed their minds. "Sure... It sounds pretty cool." Nagi said.

The group gathered around in a circle. The order went, Tadase, to Nagi, to Rima, to Yaya, to Kairi, to Amu, and finally to Ikuto.

Yaya got some pocky from her backpack, and handed it to Tadase.

Tadase, who was obviously nervous, slowly put the pocky in his lips, and nudged Nagi in the shoulder, and got VERY close to him, till their faces were right in front of each other.

Nagi opened his mouth slightly, and Tadase pushed the pocky out of his mouth with his tongue, and passed it on to Nagi.

Now, the next part you wont be expecting. As Nagi got close to Rima, ready to pass on the pocky stick, he leaned in close to her, and they were both blushing.

Suddenly, Nagi gave Rima a swift peck on the cheek. She squealed, and Nagi shoved his pocky stick into her mouth to shut her up.

Whoa... My dirty mind just realized how wrong that phrase sounded. 'Nagi shoved his pocky stick into her mouth...

:).

Anyways... After the candy had been passed on, Rima was still having a heart attack about what Nagi did to her.

Rima quickly passed it on to Yaya.

Yaya passing the pocky on to Kairi, is a whole different story.

Kairi was shaking with nerves, and Yaya had a hard time putting it into his mouth without dropping it.

Next, Kairi passed it to Amu. It wasn't that awkward, but still a bit weird.

At last, the moment you have all been waiting for, Amu has to pass on the pocky to Ikuto, bit since they are the last to of the group, they have to eat it together...

Amu, who was blushing as red as a rose, slowly moved closer towards Ikuto, and Ikuto did the same as well.

Even though Ikuto was smirking his usual sarcastic and teasing one, he was also blushing a bit.

Now, barely any space was left in between them. Ikuto put his mouth on the left end of the pocky stick, and Amu put her mouth on the other end.

Slowly, they both started to eat it, and their faces grew closer and closer, 'till there was no room left.

Their lips were only a centimeter apart from each others now, and only a bit of pocky was left between them...

Not to mention the whole group was watching Amu and Ikuto about to kiss...

Suddenly, Amu freaked out, pulled the pocky away from Ikuto, and ate it.

A few people in the room groaned in disappointment.

Out of the blue, Ikuto pinned Amu down to the hardwood floor.

The position they were in was pretty awkward.

Amu was under Ikuto, laying on her back, and Ikuto was on top of her.

Ikuto smirked deviously. "Why so shy, Amu-koi? Are you too nervous to kiss me?"

The group gasped as a scene of harassment was happening right in front of them.

Amu blushed, but then got a hold of herself. She grinned up at him evilly, and kneed him in the balls.

Ikuto rolled off of her, and Amu stood up triumphantly with smile.

As Ikuto was busy whining about his sore balls and rolling across the floor like a baby, the group was discussing what do do next.

"I have an idea!" Yaya announced. "How about we secretly go and get a few more people from other lodges outside to play kick the can?"

_**Author: I guess this chapter was a bit shorter than usual... Forgive me XD**_

_**Ikuto: Review if you want Amu and I to make a deal next chapter to that whoever wins kick the can gets to demand the loser to do whatever they want!**_

_**Amu: -_-**_

_Next Chapter Preview, Chapter 26,_

_OoOoOoO Screwing Around After Dark (Part 3) OoOoOoO_

_Amu's group gathers a few other people from other lodges such as Yoru, Utau, Kiseki, and a few others._

_Kick the can is a pretty fun game...Not to mention later that Amu kicks Ikuto's butt at it..._


	26. Screwing Around After Dark (Part 3)

_**Author: I just finished a really epic anime series called Kaze No Stigma! The main characters in the show, Ayano and Kazuma, have the same relationship as Amu and Ikuto. The guy, Kazuma, teases the girl, Ayano, and she gets mad at him. It's just like Shugo Chara!**_

_**Ikuto: How dare there be another person like me?!**_

_**Author: I know a lot of characters in anime who are like you. I'll just start naming them. Kei Takishima, Usui Takumi.,**_

_**Ikuto: GRR!**_

_**Amu: Since those two are busy...Thanks for all the reviewers and viewers of the last chapter :D**_

_OoOoOoO Screwing Around After Dark (Part 3) OoOoOoO_

_(Normal Point Of View)  
_

After Yaya had suggested playing kick the can, the whole group had agreed. Luckily, she had a can of empty Sprite that they could use for the game.

Now the problem is, who are they gonna invite to play kick the can?

"I think we should get Utau." Amu suggested. "I haven't seen her in so long..."

Ikuto snickered at her. "It's only been two days since you have seen her..."

Amu huffed, but Nagi knew the right think to get Amu out of her snappy mood that Ikuto just caused her. "Thats a good idea. I saw Utau go to cabin 24 with Yoru, which isn't too far from here. How about we get Yoru to play as well?"

Amu's mood brightened, and she smiled up at Nagi. "That sounds great! You sure know how to make people happy. Unlike a certain someone..." Amu cast a glare at Ikuto over her shoulder, who was sitting cross legged behind her on the floor.

Ikuto pouted like a spoiled child, before smirking at Amu behind her back again as Nagi was chattering to Amu.

He's such a sneaky little bastard...

Anyways, the group got ready to head out, and got in their heavy winter gear since it was about 10 degrees out. They head to be extra quiet outside as well. Even though all the teachers were in their lodges sleeping or doing whatever, the group could be caught and be sent back to their lodges.

The group filed out of the lodge, trying to be as quiet as possible, even though Tadase tripped and fell on his bum because he was wearing oversized snow boots, which earned a soft and girly 'Ouch!' from him.

"Shush!" Kairi put his glove over Tadase's mouth and accidentally his nose as well because of his large thick gloves, so Tadase was literally being suffocated.

The group shuffled across the clearing, leaving large footprints in the virgin white snow.

As they passed various warm tawny brown lodges, Amu read the large signs nailed on each lodge.

_Lodge 21_ She read. _Lodge 22. Lodge 23, Lodge 24._

They had finally found it.

The lights were still on in lodge 24, which was no surprise there.

Yaya approached the door, and knocked lightly on the door.

Moments later, the door opened, and only a head of creamy blonde hair could be seen.

"Utau! I missed you so much!" Amu, who usually wasn't affectionate, made an exception for this situation. She pounced on Utau, and Utau hugged her back.

Kairi became alarmed that Amu was making so much racket, and worried that he and the others would be caught by the teachers, but grew relaxed after a few moments when he remembered that most of the teachers on the trip were over 50 years old and couldn't hear well.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "Well aren't you two lovey dovey? Utau, why didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

Amu slid her honey orbs to Ikuto, and gave him the 'f*ck off look', which Ikuto returned with a grin and eyes saying, 'make me.'

Amu got off of Utau, and stood up. "So, where's Yoru and Kiseki? We came to invite you guys to play kick the can with us outside."

Utau motioned behind her, were Yoru and Kiseki were bickering about something.

"Shut up!" Spat Yoru. "I saw you go in my bag and ate my chocolate!"

Kiseki, who had chocolate on his face, didn't have much to say on his case besides, 'sorry Yoru, but I ate your chocolate. Please forgive me? But we all know Yoru would get even more pissed.

"I didn't eat your chocolate, so you shut up!" Kiseki snapped back, and Yoru cracked his fists in fury.

Utau approached them, and bopped them both on the heads with her hands. "Alright guys, be quiet."

"But he ate my chocolate!" Yoru complained, and shot a glare at Kiseski.

Utau sighed, and face palmed herself like a stressed mother who was attempting to take care of her children. "I'll buy you a candy bar when we get back from this trip if you remind me."

Yoru's eyes twinkled at the mention of him getting chocolate.

"Anyways, Amu and the others invited us to play kick the can outside. Do you two want to play?" Utau asked.

Kiseki and Yoru both eagerly nodded their heads.

I guess if you don't know how to play kick the can, you can just search online how to play it, since I don't feel like explaining it.

The group headed outside, and Yaya set the cylinder Sprite can in the middle of the clearing. "I'm gonna be the first person to guard the can." She said firmly.

She counted two twenty as the rest of the people hid.

She seemed way too into her job as the guard, and she was constantly looking around.

Amu hid behind lodge 22, which had no lights on in the lodge, so she assumed they were sleeping.

Amu thought that no one was behind the lodge, so she simply leaned against the wood paneling of the lodge.

Little did she know, that Ikuto was sitting a few feet to the left of her. She couldn't see him in the dark because of his dark toned winter gear and midnight blue hair.

The only source of light was the moon hanging overhead casting a faint glow on the snow.

"Amu. It's me." A deep voice stated. And Amu literally jumped in the air out of shock.

"I-Ikuto? How did you get here?" Amu demanded quietly, still shaking slightly from shock.

He only smiled slightly and said nothing.

It was a bit weird, the two of them sitting in the back all alone.

"Amu, lets make a deal." Ikuto spoke in a low voice, and the edge of his voice made Amu feel awkward almost.

This fired Amu up. "What kind of deal?" She whispered back confidently.

"Lets both try and kick the can. Whoever kicks the can first is the winner. If you're caught by Yaya, you automatically loose. The winner gets to command the looser to do one thing, and the loser must obey." Towards the end of his sentence, Ikuto almost seemed to purr like a cat if possible.

Amu blushed slightly, but her determination to beat this cocky bastard burned like a raging flame. "Okay then. Bring it on."

Amu was the first one to go out from behind the lodge,and Ikuto followed closely behind her.

Meanwhile, while Amu and Ikuto were sneaking up on Yaya, she was occupied with Rima and Yoru, who were attempting to kick the can from the left.

Yoru darted forward like a cheetah, and tried to kick the can, but Yaya kicked him in the balls saying, "Nope!"

Yoru whined with pain, and retreated with Rima back behind another lodge.

Yet again, another pair came out from behind a different lodge to get the can. This time, it was Tadase, Utau, and Kiseki.

While Yaya was distracted, Amu and Ikuto edged closer and closer, determination burning through their veins.

Ikuto, who was the most daring, tip toed behind Yaya.

When he was about to kick the can, Yaya spun around at the last possible second, grabbed his jacket and yelled, "Caught!"

Amu grinned triumphantly, put her hands in the air, and yelled, "YES!"

She remembered that she wasn't supposed to make any loud noises or a teacher might hear.

She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Moments later, a pissed off teacher stormed to were the students were. "Just what is going on here!? I want you all to go back to your lodges right now!" The teacher demanded.

The teens scurried away back to their lodges.

(Later, after Amu and the others had all gotten dressed into their night clothes, and had gotten in bed)

Amu sank down into her sleeping bag, sleep making her eyelids droop. But she was still happy, since she had beaten Ikuto.

Ikuto, who was laying next to her in his sleeping bag, didn't say much.

Kairi turned off the lights, and within minutes, Amu could hear snores coming from everyone except for Ikuto, who was still staring off into space.

Amu shifted to the right in her sleeping position, it other words, the opposite direction from Ikuto.

Suddenly, Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist tightly from behind, and she gasped slightly.

"What are you doing?" She demanded quietly, making sure she didn't wake up the others in the room.

Ikuto snickered from behind, and whispered into her ear. "So, princess, what are you going to command me to do? Is it this? That, or perhaps, THAT.

I hope you all understand what Ikuto is trying to say here. When he says THAT, he means...

Sex :D

Anyways... Amu started to blush like crazy. Ikuto sensed this, and with one hand still wrapped around her waist, he lied one hand of her left cheek and stated, "Wow, I didn't know it was possible to blush that much from one comment."

Amu huffed, and said, "I'm planning on making you go shopping with me, and you have to buy me whatever I want."

"Whatever you want, princess." Ikuto licked the back of Amu's neck lightly. She squealed, and squirmed out of his grasp, then hid in her sleeping bag.

_**Author: :D**_

_**Amu: It's so perverted... And why do I always get teased?!**_

_Next Chapter, Chapter 27,_

_OoOoOo Dorm Changes And Transfer Students OoOoOo_

_For the second year of high school, there are dorm changes, and four new transfer students._

_One transfer student you would never expect..._


	27. Dorm Changes And Transfer Students

_**Author: Sorry that I didn't update for two weeks. I'm on vacation and I booked schedule... I'm lucky I managed to fit in a few hours to update this story. If I get 15 reviews on this chapter, I'll try as hard as I can tomorrow and the next day to update even though I'm busy...**_

_**Amu: You are bribing them? You're just like Ikuto!**_

_**Ikuto: :(**_

_**Author: :D**_

_OoOoOo Dorm Changes And Transfer Students OoOoOo_

(The next day, after Amu's school had gotten back to the school from the trip)

(P.S the day is Sunday)

Amu was lounging in her dorm on her bed, reading manga.

All her muscles were relaxed, and she was in a dream like state as she skimmed over the pages and looked over the impressive drawings of the manga.

Utau, who was also relaxed, was listening to music on her Ipod next to Amu.

And as usual, Yoru and Kiseki were bickering about something pointless and stupid.

Suddenly, a loud announcement came on the PDA through the whole school.

"Attention all students. Please gather in the Gym. We have an important announcement to make."

From the loud announcement, Amu almost fell off of her bed because it scared her so bad.

(After all the teens were gathered in the gym)

All the teens were crowded in the center of the gym, and in the back of the gym, about a dozen of teachers were gathered in the back. One teacher had a microphone and was standing on a podium.

The students were chattering wondering what the sudden announcement was for.

The teacher with the microphone hushed the students. "Since we are now on the second year of your high school year, we must change dorms!"

**What the heck?** Amu thought. **They never gave us any notice!**

"I will now call each students name. When I call your name, please come up here so I can hand you a slip of paper telling you your new dorm number and your new dorm partners." The teacher continued.

Amu started to freak out. ** I have to go up there with everyone watching me?! That's so embarrassing!**

The teacher fumbled through a few papers. "Now for our first student. "Amu Hinamori! Please come and get your paper!"

**Of course I get called first, knowing my luck.**

Amu's face burned red like a fire as she squeezed out of the tight crowd of teens, and made her way up to the podium. She could feel all the students eyes on her as she accepted the paper from the teacher.

Walking faster than normal, Amu edged her way back into the crowd, and checked out her paper.

_Amu Hinamori: Year 2, Dorm 36._

_Dorm Partners:_

_Utau Hoshina_

_Yoru Tsukiyomi_

_Kiseki Mazuka_

_Ran Mori_

_Miki Kaze_

_Su Shiomi_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_Kukai Souma._

Amu scrolled down the list. Her face lit up when she saw that she was with Utau, and she groaned when she saw that she was with Ikuto.

But when she saw the last name on the list, her heart stopped.

**Kukai... Souma?!**

**Author: I know this is a really short chapter, but I have to end it here because plans suddenly came up.**

**Amu: You ended it at the good part!**

**Ikuto: Yeah! I wanted to sleep in the room with Amu!  
**

**Amu: That's not the good part!**


	28. Meet The Transfer Students!

_**Author: I'm finally back from vacation! Now my normal updating schedule of 1-4 days is back again.**_

_**Ikuto: It's about time. I thought you forgot about us!**_

_**Author: I would never!**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah right!**_

_**Author: Oh shut it! Amu, you are on my side, right?**_

_**Amu: (Says in a cool voice) I'm on no one's side...**_

_OoOoOoO Meet The Transfer Students OoOoOoO_

(Normal POV)

Amu stared at the paper.

_**Kukai... Souma?**_ Amu thought.

Her honey orbs grew wide, and the sound of the teacher calling out names on the podium where drowned out by her excessive thinking.

Her thoughts spin round and round with the possibilities.

_**Could it be another Kukai Souma with the same name?**_

Guess again, Amu. I'm just a sarcastic narrator, and even I know the real reason.

Her mind was filled with memories and flashbacks of Kukai.

Kukai, with his lighthearted grin, which was hinted with slight mischief.

Kukai, with his strange way of comforting Amu when she had troubles.

Amu was snapped out of her memories when the teacher spoke up. "I have another announcement now that I have passed out all the dorm forms. We have four new transfer students."

This caught the chattering crowd of teens attention of the most part, and they shifted their attention to the teacher.

From the hallway, 3 teens progressed slowly into the gym.

The first three teens, who were girls, seemed shorter than their age.

The first of the girls had on a aqua blue cap, with exotic royal blue hair, which Amu assumed was dyed in that shade.

She appeared to be a tomboy, with a boy style of jean blue knee length pants, a black and blue top.

Finally, she had a sketchbook in hand.

Overall, she seemed to be a artsy tomboy with style.

Next, a girl who was as tall as the first girl, seemed to be a total girly girl.

She had light rose colored hair, that was styled up into a pony tail. She also had on a sporty pink hat.

She had cherry red eyes similar to her hair color.

She was wearing a shell pink cheerleader outfit, with color matching tennis shoes.

Overall, she seemed to be a sporty girly girl.

The final girl was the only one with normal hair color, although she was also short like the rest of them.

She had platinum blonde hair tied up in pig tails.

She also had large, stunning emerald eyes.

Her outfit, which was a frilly green dress, seemed a bit showy, but it looked nice on her.

Overall, she seemed to be a nice girl, but also a goody two shoes.

Teens from the crowd looked around for the 4th transfer student.

A few moments later, a tall person sprinted in the gym from the hallway and caught up to the three short girls.

Now... Lets play the guessing game. Who is this guy?

He had messy chestnut colored hair that fanned out in just about every direction. His eyes glowed a lime green.

Have you figured it out yet?

It's Kukai Souma.

Amu's hopes soared as he rushed into the room.

At first, she couldn't identify him because of how fast he sprinted, but when his pace slowed, a bright smile crossed her face, and she had to clench her eyes to prevent tears of joy to gush out like a river.

If you people still remember, Kukai was in the hospital from a deadly spider bite, and he had a low chance to live.

The new students went up next to the podium, and the teacher motioned for them to introduce them selves.

The artsy tomboy introduced herself first. "I'm Miki Kaze."

"I'm Ran Mori!" The sporty girly girl announced loudly.

The nice goody two shoes went next. "I am Su Shiomi..." She said softly, and the whole gym could barely hear her.

"I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meet you all!" Kukai's announcement was cheerful and loud, just like his personality.

After the introductions, the teacher dismissed them all to go back to their dorms, and the students complied.

Amu's dorm really didn't change, because she had all her old dorm mates, except now that she was in one of the larger dorms.

She opened the door, and found that only three people where in there. Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai.

Amu, who didn't care if what she was about to do was embarrassing or not, she sprinted to Kukai, who was staring off into space.

She crashed into his chest, and began to cry tears of joy that he was alive.

"I.. thought you were gonna die." Amu sobbed, as Kukai patted her head comfortingly.

Ikuto, who was standing at the edge of the room, realized that this was the Kukai Souma Amu had talked about.

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms, while glaring at Kukai.

Utau, on the other hand, was experiencing feelings that you would never expect.

She found herself staring at Kukai.

After Amu had stopped crying, she slowly went from Kukai, and hid in the corner in embarrassment that she had just cried like a baby in front of everyone.

Kukai noticed that Utau was staring at him, and with a widespread grin, he started to approach her.

Utau found her body automatically drawing back away from him, and slight hints of rose blush appeared on her slender cheeks.

"I'm Kukai Souma, at your service, my lady. I noticed you were staring at me. Is there something that you wanted?"

Utau blushed more, and Amu couldn't help but giggle a bit at the display.

Utau tried to respond, but she found herself stuttering over her own words. "N-N- No! I-I wasn't staring at a- a- all!"

Kukai ignored her, got on his knees, and bowed before her. "Okay then, please tell me how I can be of service to you."

Ikuto, who noticed a perfect chance to insert a dirty comment to embarrass Utau, he said loudly, "I think I know what Utau wants to order Kukai to do..."

"Ikuto!" Amu scolded, and she tried to punch him in a playful way, but he caught her wrist.

The position of them was a bit awkward. Ikuto had her against the wall, and he had her left arm in the air.

Meanwhile, Utau was blushing more than possible at Ikuto's little comment, and even Kukai had a faint rose colored onto his tan cheeks.

Utau quickly thought of a retort to Ikuto. "Like you guys aren't doing anything naughty over there."

Amu quickly broke her hand away from Ikuto's grasp, pushed him away, and hid her hands behind her back. "I swear, we weren't!"

It the middle of the event, Yoru and Kiseki burst through the door in a heated argument about something retarded as usual, and behind them followed the three new girls.

Wow... What a crazy dorm...

_**Author: :)**_

_**Amu: Now you are making fun of Utau... But I'm glad Kukai is back!**_

_**Author: And Ikuto is acting a bit jealous...**_

_**Ikuto: …**_

_Next Chapter Preview, Chapter 29,_

_OoOoOo Going Shopping~~~ OoOoOo_

_From Ikuto and Amu's deal, Ikuto has to take Amu to the mall!_

_Amu finds just about every way to make Ikuto blush, such as going into the woman's undergarments area with him..._

_Later, Ikuto takes Amu's wallet while in the mall? How is she gonna get it back?_

Stay tuned for this chapter :D


	29. Shopping

_**Author: Since I got a lot of reviews last chapter, it got me motivated, so here I am, updating on the next day :D.**_

_**Ikuto: (Sighs) Is that all that matters is the reviews?**_

_**Amu: HA HA!**_

* * *

_OoOoOoO Going Shopping~~~ OoOoOoO_

_**THE SHOPPING MALL IDEA GOES TO FANFIC USER **__** BURAKKUROZU-BLACK ROSE !**_

The next day, Amu rose from her bed like a zombie.

Light streamed in from a large window in the center of the room, creating sunlight patches on the carpet.

Amu squinted from the harsh sunlight, yawned, stretched her arms, and stared dully at the wall in a half-sleep mode.

When Amu was finally awake, thoughts of the past day flooded to her.

Her first thought was about how Ikuto had to take her shopping today, and a devious grin spread across her lips.

"Amu... why are you making a creeper face?" A masculine voice asked playfully.

With eyes of death, Amu spun to the left, and saw Ikuto to the next bed over.

Last night, this dorm had gotten into a huge squabble about who is sleeping in which bed.

Ikuto tried to sleep in the same bed with Amu, but she protested, and she ended up sleeping in a double bed with Utau.

After minutes of arguing, they had finally come to an agreement on...

Utau and Amu in a double bed at the left corner next to Ikuto's single bed.

Ikuto in a single bed at the edge of the room to the left of Amu's side of her bed.

Kukai in a single bed to the right of Utau's side of her bed.

Su, Miki, and Ran at the left corner on the other side of the room opposite of Amu's in a double bed. (Since they were small, they could all fit in one bed together. They insisted on being together at all times)

And finally, Yoru and Kiseki's double bed to the right of Su Miki's and Ran's bed.

Long story short, Ikuto has a bed next to Amu's, and he is going to be teasing her all night, and Kukai has a bed next to Utau, so she will be blushing all night, and the room will be really noisy because of Kiseki and Yoru sharing a bed.

Anyways... After Amu glared at Ikuto with 'eyes of death' she smirked at him, crossing her arms confidently. "I'm not being a creeper. I'm just excited about how you have to take me shopping today."

However, Ikuto would never be defeated in a conversation like this. He returned her a sarcastic look. "Well, I'll take you out whenever you want today, since you won... But if you think about it... Wouldn't going to the mall with me be a date?"

"O-o Of course not!" She stuttered, literally tripping over her own words. "It's a repayment! Ha ha! When we get to the mall, to repay you for all the times you made me blush and get nervous. I'm gonna make you blush far more than you ever have before!"

Ikuto grinned again, his midnight eyes shining. "So then, aren't you saying that I make you blush and you get nervous around me... That sounds familiar to me... Are you in love with me?"

Amu's face warmed up. She tried to protest about the whole 'love' thing, but Ikuto continued.

"And about you making me blush... We will have to see about that..."

Fury burned in Amu like a raging forest fire. "Fine then! I'll make you blush! Lets go to the mall! Lets go right now!"

"Whatever you say, princess." Ikuto replied simply.

(Later, once they had arrived at the mall.)

The fresh scent of polished floors reached Amu's nose as she entered the super mall with Ikuto.

Ikuto was wearing simple blue jeans, and a black pullover sweatshirt, with a goth punk cross necklace hanging over his toned neck that suited his style.

Amu was wearing misty gray leggings, somewhat covered by Amu's short, black skirt. The skirt was decorated with red skulls. Her shirt was a simple black tee, that read, 'Tomboy With Style' in large bold Purple letters. Small skulls were printed on either side of the text.

The mall was filled with dozens of small shops, and she didn't know where to start first.

Meanwhile, Ikuto secretly enjoyed seeing Amu so happy, but his sensitive ears ached from the loud uproar from thousands of people in the mall.

A idea formed in Amu's head to embarrass Ikuto beyond means.

For a moment, he swore he thought he saw her smirk like a creeper again, but Ikuto dismissed the thought, and instead began to doze off in his mind idly while he trailed behind Amu as she would randomly sprint from him to go look through a window of a clothing store, squealing like a fangirl and getting her fingerprints all over the glass.

It was almost like Ikuto was a pet owner, taking a puppy on a walk or something.

Anyways, once Amu saw what she was looking for, she smirked. Off in the distance near the back off the mall, was a small Calvin Klein store.

If you didn't already know, sometimes at Calvin Klein stores sell... Woman and Men undergarments... If you know what I mean...

As the twosome grew closer to the store, the sign of Calvin Klein grew clearer, and you could now see the sign. It showed a young man lying on a bed, with his shirt unbuttoned...

Anyways... Amu went into the store, and Ikuto followed closely behind her.

Ikuto approached Amu from behind. "Amu... What are you doing here?"

Amu didn't reply, and she instead went into the Women section of the store.

Ikuto followed, but his cheeks blushed faintly as he passed Woman's underwear and bras.

Amu grabbed a large size bra and frilly underwear.

"Why are we here?" Ikuto demanded.

Swiftly, Amu pulled out the large bra and underwear, stuffed it in Ikuto's face, and she shoved him out into the open isle of Calvin Klein.

What a scene... Ikuto was standing in the middle of the Calvin Klein isle, where all the customers could see him, a bra was draped over his shoulders, and the underwear was right in his face so it looked like he was sniffing it.

Ikuto, who usually always kept up his cool front and sarcastic jokes, Ikuto, who would never panic and would barely ever blush, began to panic. His face was as red as a rose.

Woman shopping in the store eyed him with glares that seemed to say, 'I hope perverts like that go to hell'

Ikuto scrambled back to Amu, rage boiling in his veins, but he managed to come back to himself. He put the undergarments away, and he dragged Amu out of the store.

"Wait! Ikuto! Where are we going!" She tried to break from his grasp, but once they were finally far away from the store, he let her go.

Amu gave him a puzzled look, and then began to look for more stores.

From the back of her skirt, Ikuto noticed Amu's pink wallet was poking out of her pocket.

Silently, he caught up to Amu, and grabbed the wallet from her pocket.

She felt a small tug from her skirt, and Amu spun around.

There stood Ikuto, smirking, with a pink wallet in his hand.

"H-Hey! Ikuto!' Amu jumped up, trying to grasp the wallet, but since Ikuto was at least a head taller than her, he merely had to raise his arm with wallet in hand for her to not reach it.

She groped frantically around in the air, and she finally gave up.

"So..." Ikuto spoke in a sly tone. "Did you give up?"

Amu progressed closer to him, until there was barely any space between them.

Ikuto was now interested in what she was going to do to get her wallet back.

The thing she did next he never expected...

Amu threw her arms around his neck, pulled his neck down so she could reach him, and she pecked him on the cheek only a centimeter away from his lips.

It was quite funny what Ikuto did next.

His jaw fell open, his eyes widened, and the wallet fell freely out of his hand and tumbled to the tile floor.

Ikuto was brought back to reality by Amu's loud voice. "Yes! I got it back!"

Ikuto turned to her, still a bit surprised.

Amu smirked at him. "I can't believe you fell for that. You should have seen yourself. Your jaw fell open really wide..." She started to crack up, and she almost fell to the floor laughing.

"Lets see who is embarrassed now." Ikuto scooped her up in princess style, and pecked her even closer to the lips that Amu head.

"G-GAH!" Amu was blushing like mad, and she started to thrash in Ikuto's arms.

He set her down. "I think it is about time we finished our shopping, Amu-koi."

Amu shot him with laser eyes, which he returned with a chuckle as she stormed into a random store.

_**Author: How was it? Thank Burakkurozu-Black Rose for the mall idea :D.**_

_**Ikuto: Yes, thank Burakkurozu-Black Rose. I got to kiss Amu on the cheek :).**_

_**Amu: (Rolls eyes) Perv...**_


	30. Revelations

_**Author: Sorry I couldn't update for a bit. My birthday was on January 4th, and I had a lot of events lined up for my birthday. Now I'm much closer to being out of stupid 6th grade :D.**_

_**Ikuto: A little sixth grader is writing this. Wow, you must be really perverted.**_

_**Amu: Ikuto, you have no idea how perverted the author of this story is...**_

_**Author: :)**_

_OoOoOo Revelations OoOoOo_

The day after Amu and Ikuto had gotten back from the mall, he had been teasing her a lot.

This was a way of Ikuto's revenge from the day before, when Amu embarrassed the hell out of him in the Calvin Klein store.

Ikuto wasn't teasing her just for that, he enjoyed it when he teased her, because her cheeks would warm up, and to Ikuto, it was adorable to see her do that.

The teasing started in the early morning, when everyone in the dorm was still sleeping.

Kukai, who was awake, lied on his side, secretly watching Amu and Ikuto.

What happened first, was that while Amu was sleeping, Ikuto got out of his bed quietly, knelt down to her side, slowly brought his face closer to hers, and he poked either side of her hips.

Amu squealed softly, but continued to sleep, occasionally snoring softly.

Kukai watched this interesting event unfold from his bed, and he couldn't help but grin faintly when Amu squealed.

What happened next, was that Ikuto, who was still close to Amu, began to toy with her face, using his pale fingers to grab the edges of her cheeks, and he did almost everything imaginable with them.

He squished her cheeks, moved them around, poked them, and even pinched them softly.

When he pinched her, even though it was a soft pinch, Amu groaned loudly.

She somehow managed to pull Ikuto on the bed. Some people say humans are stronger when they sleep. Perhaps that phrase is true...

Amu, who was still sleeping, pulled Ikuto down on top of her, and she began to hit his cheeks softly while snoring.

Ikuto chuckled from above her, and wondered what the heck she was doing.

Kukai continued to watch, feeling uneasy about the fact that Ikuto was on top of Amu. If you readers remember, Kukai has a crush on Amu.

An idea floated in Ikuto's head. The idea was a perfect thing to get revenge on Amu...

Grinning, Ikuto lowered himself on the sleeping Amu, buried his face into her neck, and he...

For all those pervs reading this, I bet you are thinking that the sentence is going to end like, 'he buried his face into her neck, and he kissed it passionately' or something along the lines of that.

Instead, the sentence ends like this.

He buried his face into her neck, and using his teeth, he bit her neck. He didn't bite it too hard, but it was hard enough to cause her to squeak and wake up.

Amu's eyes flew open, and the first thing she saw was a mane of midnight blue hair close by her face.

Meanwhile, Kukai continued to watch the scene, and when Ikuto bit her, Kukai instead thought that Ikuto was kissing her neck since Kukai was on the opposite end of the room.

Pain sliced through Kukai's chest like a knife.

His thoughts spun round and round. _**Does that mean Ikuto likes Amu? Does she like him back?!**_

Amu began to struggle as Ikuto began to blow hot air on her neck, which surprising tickled her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu tried to keep quiet for the sake of people sleeping in the room, but her voice still managed to come out as loud as ever. "S-S- stop it!"

She felt his lips curl up into a smirk on her neck, and he pulled his face away from hers.

The position they were now in was like this-

Ikuto was hovering over Amu, his hands were on either side of Amu's shoulders, which supported him to keep himself over Amu.

Amu started to blush, and Ikuto chuckled for the 9 thousandth time that day. "Wow... Let me guess... I'm making you nervous again?"

Amu gulped, saying nothing.

Ikuto took that as a yes.

Kukai had had enough of watching these two lovebirds. His heart ached, and he could take it anymore.

He sprinted out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ikuto and Amu watched him sprint away, puzzled looks on their faces.

Amu heaved Ikuto off of her, and began to think out loud. "What the heck happened?!"

The loud noise of Kukai closing the door had awoken Utau. She yawned, and sat up, pulling the denim covers of off herself. "What was that noise?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Kukai suddenly ran out of the room for no reason... He looked really upset..." Amu answered. "I don't know where he went..."

Utau pulled herself out of bed. "I'll find him for you and bring him back, okay?"

Ikuto and Amu watched as Utau exited the room.

Utau headed down the dark halls. It was still dark out, but early signs of morning shone faintly through the dorm hall's windows.

After a few minutes of walking, Utau found Kukai sitting by himself at the edge of the dorm wing, his head in his hands.

Utau approached him. "Kukai... What's wrong?"

No reply.

She sat next to him on the floor. She began to poke him. "Kukai. Whats wrong? You can tell me."

Again, no reply.

"If something is wrong, I'll listen. I may not look like it, but I'm a pretty good listener."

Finally, Kukai gave a weak response. "She loves him." He murmured weakly.

"What? Who is she? Who does she love?" Utau asked.

With his head still in his hands, he said, "Amu loves Ikuto. I can't believe I'm acting like this. Love is useless..."

Utau scooted to the front of him. She pulled his head up with her hands, and forced him to look at her.

(Btw, I know this is a bit out of character, but I'm sure even Kukai would get upset sometimes)

"Don't say that. Love isn't useless. Even if your heart aches, and the person you love loves someone else, even if it seems impossible to move on, try anyways. And maybe someday, you might even find someone new to love. Even if you don't want to move on, you can still think of your love being happy with the person they love."

With that speech, Kukai raised his head up closer to Utau. She began to blush slightly.

Kukai hugged her, and said into her ear. "I think I have found someone new to love."

_**Author: I think Kukai and Utau's relationship is progressing faster than Amu and Ikuto's XD.**_

_**Ikuto: NOO!**_


	31. 7 Minutes In Heaven

_**Amu: Did you forget about us again T_T?**_

_**Author: No, I was just busy and-**_

_**Ikuto: You give that same excuse every time! Grr!**_

_**Author: Amu! Ikuto is being mean again D:.**_

_**Amu: Hasn't he always been...**_

_OoOoOo 7 Minutes In Heaven OoOoOo_

On the next morning, Amu rose from her bed tiredly only to find that everyone was already up.

"Amu! It's about time you got up." Complained Utau, who was crouched at the left side of Amu's bed on her knees. "We have a 3 day weekend starting today, and we are trying to think of something to do."

Oh yeah... Amu thought. Today is Friday, and we don't have school because of a teachers meeting.

Utau dragged the half sleeping Amu out of bed. "We could use an extra mind to think of some good ideas to entertain ourselves with."

"Hey!" Yoru whined, bouncing on his bed in frustration. "I tried to give you guys ideas, but you didn't agree to any of them!"

Rolling her eyes, Utau put her slender hands on her hips. "Lets see, you suggested a wrestling match, a running competition outside in the cold, and not to mention a trip to the park when it is too icy to drive outside, and too cold to even go out."

Pouting, Yoru sat on his knees beside his bed, and rested his head on the foot of the bed, his deep blue locks of hair draping messily all over the bed. "Fine then, Utau. Why don't you make yourself useful and think of something?"

Utau tried to retort, but when she could not think of what to say, she began to fumble around in her brain for an idea for the bored group to do.

"I have an idea."

Everyone in the room's heads turned in the direction of Ikuto, who was leaning against the far back wall, his arms crossed.

"How about we play... Seven minutes in heaven?" As Ikuto spoke, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

A few of the people in the room were revolted by the idea, like Utau, Amu, Su, Miki, and Ran, while pretty much every boy thought that seven minutes in heaven was a great idea.

If you don't know what seven minutes in heaven is, I'll briefly explain it to you.

The group of people playing sit in a circle, and you put a bottle in the middle of the circle.

You spin the bottle once, and then whoever it points at is the first person.

You spin the bottle again, and then whoever it points at is the second person.

Those two people will then be sent into a closet alone for 7 minutes.

Before any of the girls could protest, the guys were already to excited about it.

"Lets use the janitors closet as the 'closet' the two people will be going in. The janitor will be off for the week, so we don't have to worry." Ikuto explains.

After many arguments, the girls grew tired of squabbling, and they eventually gave in and played the game.

They all sat in a perfect circle in the middle of the room. Kiseki placed a bottle in the middle, and gave it a firm, powerful spin.

It landed on...

Miki.

She didn't seem that happy about it, either. She had her arms crossed, and her usual grin was now a scowl.

Kiseki spun the bottle for the second time, and it landed on,

Yoru.

"Oooh..." Ikuto murmured into Yoru's ear softly in a teasing tone. "I wonder what you guys are gonna do in there."

"Shut up Ikuto!" Snapped Yoru, as he swiped at Ikuto's face like a kitty, which Ikuto easily deflected.

The group then led Yoru and Miki to the janitors closet.

They literally threw them in the closet before quickly disappearing back into their dorm.

The janitors closet was very dark, and Yoru could only see the faint trace of Miki's figure.

Miki began to bite her lip nervously. "So... what should we do?"

Yoru remembered how Ikuto always said, 'Whenever your with a romantic or sensual scene with a girl, take control of her. Make her feel wanted'

Yoru blushed as he thought of this. He may be a mischievous little guy who likes to screw around, but he wasn't very skilled in the love area.

He also didn't want to do anything Miki didn't like, which was a problem, since he didn't know what she did and didn't like.

Yoru was probably only a inch or less taller than her. They were both small for their age so there wasn't much height difference.

Yoru pivoted to the front of Miki. "I don't want to do anything you don't like... Is it alright if I... Hug you?"

Saying nothing for a moment, but Yoru saw her head nod slightly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both of them feeling more nervous then ever, they were both blushing like mad.

A knock on the door disturbed them. "The seven minutes are over, lovebirds." Teased Ikuto.

Yoru had a strong feeling that Ikuto was standing outside that door right now, smirking. Yoru let go of Miki, stormed out of the door, and glared at Ikuto.

When they arrived back at the dorm, everyone was waiting, sitting in the circle with the bottle in the middle of them. This time, Su spun the bottle around. It came around and pointed at Kiseki.

Kiseki stared at the bottle in anticipation as Su spun the bottle again for who Kiseki would go in the closet with.

It landed on...

YORU!?

Instantly, a hot boiling flame burned between Yoru and Kiseki. They exchanged glares,and they were ushered into the janitors closet.

"Make sure you guys kiss! I mean this is seven minutes in heaven, right?" Called Ikuto as he headed back to the dorm with the group.

As soon as the door was closed, Kiseki and Yoru already wanted to strangle each other.

"Stupid!" Kiseki growled. "I wanted to come in here with Ran!"

"And I wanted to come in here with Miki again!" Yoru spat.

Crossing his arms, Kiseki sulked in the corner of the room. "And I'm not kissing you, no matter what this games rules are."

"Like anyone would ever kiss you." Yoru retorted.

The next few minutes passed in silence, and finally, the group came back to get them.

When they got back to the dorm and had sat down, everyone was enjoying themselves for the most part, except for Yoru and Kiseki.

This time, Amu spun the bottle. It came around and landed on...

Utau.

Devastated, Utau groaned loudly, and sunk to the floor on her knees.

On the second spin, it landed on...

Kukai.

Kukai and Utau exchanged glances. Utau was blushing, while Kukai was grinning.

After Utau and Kukai were teased for a bit, mostly by Ikuto of course, they were sent to the janitors closet.

Once inside, Utau sat on the ground against the back wall. Soon after, Kukai sat next to her.

There was silence for a few moments, and finally, Kukai spoke up. "Thanks for comforting me yesterday. I really needed it... I still love Amu, and I always will, but I think that when someday, when I get over Amu, I can love you."

Utau's face flushed, and she stood up, and hid her face in embarrassment.

Kukai stood up as well after he saw Utau hide her face.

He came up in front of her, then he brought his face close to hers. "You don't have to hide your blushing. In fact, I find it really cute."

A slight squeal came out of Utau, and she pressed her hands harder against her face.

Smirking, Kukai forced her hands away from her face, and he then pecked her on the lips in a blink of an eye.

As he continued to tease her, Utau and Kukai both heard a faint chuckle from outside the door. "I hear Utau squealing... Just what is going on in there?"

They both froze, and the door opened, revealing a smirking Ikuto. "I kept hearing erotic noises, so I came to investigate. And the seven minutes are over, anyways."

Quietly, they both made their way back to the dorm, both of them incredibly embarrassed.

Once everyone was seated again, Ran spun the bottle.

It landed on...

Guess. If you get it right I'll give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie.

It landed on... Ikuto!

Grinning, Ikuto peered over at Amu. His gaze seemed to say to her, 'I bet that you are going to be picked next'

Amu growled lowly under her breath, and she gave him a death glare.

The bottle landed on...

I mean, since this is an Amuto story, you must all know who the second person is.

Amu!

"Oooh!" Cried Yoru. It was about time he got some revenge on Ikuto from Ikuto teasing him all the time.

The group sent Amu and Ikuto off into the janitors closet. Once inside, and alone, Nervousness overtook Amu.

"So... Amu..." Ikuto started. "What do you want to do?"

When Amu said nothing, Ikuto sneaked his way behind Amu, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to make a slight squeal.

"L-Let go!" Amu yelled, struggling in Ikuto's iron grasp.

Eventually, she gave up, and she began to become... Comfortable, almost.

"Amu..." Ikuto murmured.

"W-What?" She replied back, her voice shaky.

"Can I... Kiss you?"

Ikuto expected Amu to respond with something along the lines of, 'No you stupid perv!'

The answer was completely unexpected...

Amu began to fumble over her words as she said them. "I-I- I guess so. I- I don't care as long as its not on the lips."

This surprised Ikuto, and he smirked.

Within moments, he had her trapped on the ground, her underneath him, him on top.

With Amu blushing and vulnerable under him, this just made Ikuto's hunger more severe.

He crashed his lips onto her necks, and began to... Lets just say... Suck on her neck.

The next thing he did was... Mark his territory on her neck, if you know what I mean, by leaving a small mark...

Amu was groaning now, which just made Ikuto even more turned on. He was broken out of his trance when Amu stopped him.

"S-stop! I'm... out... of... breath..." Amu said, between breaths.

Ikuto calmed down, and a grin now played on his lips. "You enjoyed that, eh? I could tell. You were groaning a lot."

"Gahh! No I wasn't!" Amu protested.

Suddenly, Ikuto leaned forward, and planted a kiss right on Amu's lips.

"I-I-Ikuto! I told you not to kiss me on the lips!" Cried Amu in embarrassment.

Smiling, Ikuto looked at her innocently. "But I couldn't help myself..."

Just then, the janitor door burst open, revealing the whole group from the dorm.

"I could hear your groans from the dorm." Teased Yoru with a grin.

"Shut up you little twerp." Ikuto gave Yoru a noogie.

The group headed back to the dorm, laughing and teasing, just like always.

_**Amu: Gahh! A 6th grader is writing those scenes?!**_

_**Author: …...**_

_**Ikuto: Heh heh.. I finally got to kiss Amu.**_


	32. Season 3 Preview

_**Season 2 of this story just ended, and it's up to you if you want a third season :D.**_

_**If the third season is made, it will probably be the semi final or final season of this story.**_

_**Here are the features the season 3 would have...**_

-Trip to the hot springs! Some perverted things happen there...

-A ghost appears at the school! Amu is scared to death...

-Amu gets nightmares for a while, and Ikuto comforts her.

-Ikuto wins a four day trip to Hawaii, and he invites everyone in his dorm.

-The school is attacked!

-Many Amuto scenes...

-Kutau will be a secondary pairing.

-Amu and Ikuto go on a date.

-The dorm group goes to spy on Kukai and Utau's date.

-Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau are invited to a cosplay party.

-Amu plays chess against Ikuto

_**If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I'll continue :D. If it don't, I'll end the story there since the last chapter wasn't a bad stopping point.**_

_**It's up to you :).**_


	33. Trip To The Hot Springs

_**Author: IMPORTANT! I have added a poll on my profile called, 'Which Story Should I write next?' When I finish this story, whichever story on the poll has the most votes is what I will write next. (The summaries of the stories in the poll are also on my profile)**_

**Ikuto: I bet they are all Amuto stories.**

**Author: How did you know...**

_~~~~~~~ Trip To The Hot Springs ~~~~~~~_

On the next morning, Amu woke with the feel of someone poking her tender sides sharply.

It was the first day of her spring break, and she can't even sleep in without someone poking her.

Letting out a girly squeal, she careened out of bed, and onto the padded carpet floor.

"Ouch!" Hissed Amu, who now had a rotten mood. "Who did that?"

"I did!" Announced Ikuto sarcastically, with a playful smirk.

Growling, Amu sat back on her bed. She looked around the room.

The whole group of dorm members were up and about. Kukai was doing something on his Iphone, Kiseki and Yoru were fighting, (As usual) the trio of girls were chit chatting, and Utau was listening to music.

"Hey!" Kukai suddenly spoke. "Check out this deal online! It's a coupon that is 70% off for the hot springs!"

Amu, her interest suddenly burning, literally took flight off her bed, and landed softly next to Kukai.

She slid her eyes to the bright Iphone screen.

It appeared to be an advertisement to Amu, but she wasn't sure.

_Warm Waters Hot Springs... Come while you can! You can't miss this breathtaking offer!_

_For our 50th year of being in buisness, we have posted 50 coupons on our official site for 70% off a 3 day stay at our premium suites! This ticket is valid for as many as 10 people, so bring your friends!_

At the bottom of the page was a link to the official site.

Excitement glowed in Amu's eyes. "Common Kukai! Click on it! There's a chance we might be on of the 50!"

Ikuto, who was listening to the exchange between the two, snorted. "Like you would ever be one of the 50. I bet the second that ad came online they were all sold."

Amu shot Ikuto a 'shut up' glare.

"Fine. I'll go on the site." Kukai tapped the link, and waited as the page loaded.

By now, most of the other dorm members were intently listening to see if they would win.

This page appeared.

_Congratulations! You are the 47th winner of our offer!_

_You now have a 70% off pass to our Warm Waters Hot Spring!_

_Keep note of this combination, 16738Winner47783, and present the code to one of our workers at WarmWaters._

_Enjoy!_

Amu was squealing with joy now.

"So..." Kukai grinned. "How about we go to the hot springs now?

The whole room seemed eager about it for the most part. ESPECIALLY Amu.

Ikuto crossed his arms. "That's great... But do we have enough money? The gift code is for 70% off, not 100% off."

"We will only have to pay a few dollars each, it's fine, Ikuto." Replied Kukai.

Now the whole room was chit chatting about the hot springs now.

"It works out perfectly. We just started our spring break yesterday, so we will have a few days off of school, and plus since it is March, it will be nice and warm out!" Chirped Ran.

The dorm members made arrangements with their parents, telling them that they were leaving for the hot springs and such, and they all packed a few bags for the three days.

**This is gonna be fun! **Amu thought.

Little did Amu know, this hot spring trip would be fun in the beginning, but horrible embarrassments are waiting for her and other members of the dorm...

**Author: Heh heh heh...**

**Amu: What do you have in plan for us?!**

**Author: You'll see...**

**Ikuto: I swear the author scares me sometimes...**

**Author: Please Review :)!**

_Next Chapter Preview, Chapter 34,_

_~~~~~~ Trip To The Hot Springs (Part 2) ~~~~~~_

_All that I can tell you that Amu has many things waiting for her at the hot springs..._

_Wait for the next chapter to find out! It's a surprise... :D._


	34. Trip To The Hot Springs (Part 2)

_**Author: I've gotten 3 poll reviews on my profile for which story I'm going to write next... I thought I would get at least ten...**_

_**Ikuto: Suck it up. It's probably that nobody reads the author's notes.**_

_**Amu: Wow...**_

_**Author: Well, thanks to those who did take the poll :D. Lets get this chapter started~~ This chapter took so long to write because I smashed my hand in my locker, and my hand was really sore for two days... I have bad luck XD.**_

_~~~~~Trip To The Hot Springs (Part 2)~~~~~_

On the next day, the large group arrived at the hot springs.

The Hot springs was a large, short roofed, traditional styled Japanese house.

Although you couldn't see the hot springs, thick steam rose into the air from behind the house, so Amu guessed that that's where the spring is.

Eyes a bit wider than usual, Amu entered the building along with the rest of the rest of her group.

The building was traditionally designed. Tatami flooring, wall scrolls, a short tea table with 4 lavender pillows on each side of it, and pretty flowers placed in vases on end tables.

The air smelled of warm water, which made Amu take a deep breath.

A large counter was structured at the back of the room, and behind the counter stood a young woman, her raven hair tied up in a bun, an a silky celadon green kimono draped over herself.

She smiled a faint, polite smile as the large group advanced to the counter.

"Hello... Do you have reservations?" She asked in a soft voice.

Grinning, Kukai chided, "Nope! We have a winners number. Our number is 1673847783."

From behind the counter, the woman flipped through a few books, jotted something down with a pen, before looking back up at us with a smile. "Congratulations on winning. I'll now show you to your rooms."

She led them down a few halls, before she stopped abruptly. "Here is the first room, for the gentlemen, and the second room, for the ladies."

Giving them a polite bow, she headed back down the halls.

(Amu's Point Of View)

I headed into my room, and tossed my neon yellow duffel bag off into the corner.

There wasn't much to this room. A single window was on the middle of the back wall, that offered a view out onto a small pond.

5 futons were folded out neatly on the left side of the room, and a small table was positioned in the front of the room. A small white paper was placed on the table top.

Curiously, I strolled to the table, and read the paper.

_Activity Sheet._

_Women's Bath_

_Men_ 's Bath

_Unisex Bath_

_Dining Room_

_Activity Center (Includes games such as ping pong and cards)_

After reading it, I began to leave the room, before a hand grabbed mine from behind.

I turned around, and saw Utau with a devious smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Amu asked quietly.

Still grinning, Utau closed in on me, and whispered something into her my ear.

WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!

"WHAT!? I CAN'T DO THAT!" I screeched.

Utau put her hand over my mouth. "You don't have to actually look at that spot, just make it seem like you did. That will embarrass Ikuto beyond means, and you will finally get your revenge."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I'll only do that if you do the same to Kukai."

"Agreed."

_(Later)_

It was around nighttime now.

I headed down the halls, to the men's bath. I'm going to carry out my revenge on Ikuto, no matter how embarrassing it is.

From down the halls, I could hear the loud racket of boys screaming about something. They're probably in the activity center throwing ping pongs at each other for all I know.

When I came upon the men's bath, a shoji (Japanese door) stood between me and the other side. I carefully creaked open the shoji to see if anyone was in the bath at the moment.

Lucky for me, this whole side of the hot springs was ours, so I didn't have to worry about seeing someone I don't know...

Inside, I strained my eyesight to see since it was nighttime out, but I made out one lone figure in the small spring.

When I looked closer, the moonlight cast a faint milky glow on them, so I could make out their facial features.

It was Ikuto, all right.

He was staring up at the moon absently, totally unaware of my presence, and also unaware of me slowly creeping into the spring.

I was now on the stone surrounding the spring. I got closer, and closer, and closer.

Once I was right behind Ikuto, I grabbed his shoulders from behind.

Spinning around, his eyes slitted like a cats, he swatted at me like the way a cat does with a fly, but with more force behind the blow.

Thanks the lord he was wearing a tiny white towel around his private part.

My eye's twitching, I did my best to do how Utau instructed me to embarrass Ikuto. I pulled him out of the water with a single strong pull of my muscle.

Ikuto, who was unprepared for this sudden movement, literally flew out of the water.

For once in my life, I was under control. And it felt great.

I forced him on the stone carefully, making sure I didn't hurt him, and I then positioned myself on top of him.

His eyes were wide open, and he was to stunned to say anything.

Slowly, I lowered myself to his neck, and I whispered in his ear, "Just remember, Ikuto..." I tried to make my voice sound as seductive as possible. "I'm always going to be the one in control." I purred, and bit his neck softly.

Smirking, I got off of him, and left the hot springs, holding in laughter.

I took one more glance behind me, and saw Ikuto still laying on the ground in the same position, with a weird look on his face.

IKUTO GOT PWNED!

As soon as I got back to my room, I tumbled to the floor and began to laugh hysterically, rolling all across the floor.

Is this how Ikuto feels every time he makes fun of me?

It must be great to be him...

The shoji of the room slid open, and behind it revealed Utau.

When she noticed me on a weird position on the floor and my face red, she said, "Did the plan work?"

I quickly told Utau of what happened, and we both began to laugh, or laugh booming across the room.

_(Normal POV)_

Little did Amu know, Ikuto was already plotting out his revenge...

And little did Kukai know, a similar trick would also be played on him than none other than Utau.

_**Author: Heh heh. You've got bad luck coming your way, Amu.**_

_**Amu: Oh great. Just when I finally get good luck in this story.**_


	35. Trip To The Hot Springs (Part 3)

_**Author: Grr... Lately I have been lacking the inspiration that brings you guys quick chapter updates... **_

_**Amu: Don't worry, I'm here for you :D.**_

_~~~~~~ Trip To The Hot Springs (Part 3) ~~~~~~_

(Normal Point Of View)

On the next day, Amu rose from her bed, well rested, and ready for a full, action packed day of...

Relaxing in hot springs~~~

Upon awaking, Amu noticed that 5 traditional Japanese kimono's were lied out neatly next to each futon.

Each kimono was different, which Amu liked.

She quickly undressed, and slithered into the fancy kimono.

She took a glance at a small clock on the back wall, which read 6:00 am.

Amu assumed that nobody else would be up for a while, so she wanted to leave for the women's hot spring and get a bit of time along.

Before leaving, however, Amu took a glance at herself in a full body mirror that was structured on the back wall.

The kimono was a soft, copen blue. The material it was made out of seemed to be silk. Deep gold patterns of flowers, zen designs, birds, and many others, seemed to flow with the silk and come alive.

She became transfixed with the kimono for a few moments, before drawing back to reality and heading to the hot springs.

(Ikuto's Point Of View)

After getting dressed in my simple gray-blue kimono, I headed outside of my room for some solitude in the springs.

I don't expect any of the guys to wake for at least 30 minutes. They were all snoring when I awoke.

Heading down the long corridors, I reached the men's hot spring.

However, down the hall, I saw someone going towards the unisex spring.

My curiosity sparked.

Taking a closer look, I realized that the person who was heading to the unisex spring was...

Amu?!

She seemed to be drifting off in space somewhere, and she was absently walking into the hot spring. It's almost like she doesn't even notice that she happens to be going there...

A perfect idea of revenge for last night formed in my mind instantly.

(Amu's Point Of View)

Ah... It's so nice out this morning!

I'm sure I'll get lots of free time in the women's bath...

Sliding the shoji (Japanese door) carefully, I headed in to the women's bath.

I disrobed quickly, till I was stark naked. I then wrapped a pure white tower around myself. The towel came from my upper thighs to right over my chest.

Sliding in to the warm water, sighs of contempt slipped out of my mouth.

I closed my eyes, and slowly sunk down into the water, my mind relaxing, my senses fading in and out of reality.

I didn't know how much time passed, but I think I was in heaven there for a few moments.

In an instant, a soft creak of the shoji sliding open reached my ears. My senses snapped from their relaxed phase, and became alert, almost like a cat.

Slowly sinking under the water, I peered over to the entrance.

There, stood Ikuto, in all his kimono glory.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed. "Get out, pervert! This is the women's bath!"

Ikuto said nothing, and he instead faced the opposite direction from me, and he began to disrobe.

I turned around from him, crossing my arms, silently seething with rage. He still hasn't answered my question yet!

Finally, Ikuto spoke. "I don't mind if you look while I'm undressing, Amu. I'm sure you wouldn't mind either." He purred.

The way his voice rose slightly at the end end of his sentence annoyed me beyond means.

"In your dreams!" I scoffed. My annoyed look changed into a teasing one. "You still haven't realized that fact that I'm in control, right? You remember last night, don't you?"

When I heard nothing from Ikuto, I continued. "But you still haven't explained why you are in the women's bath!"

"Amu, I'm done changing now, so you can look. And I hope your aware, this is the unisex spring..."

Wait... WHAT!?

"Gah!" I spun around to check if this really was the unisex spring.

And there, in big, bold faced letters, on a large arch by the entrance to this spring, a wooden sign read, 'Unisex Hot Spring'

How could I have missed that?! I such a douche bag sometimes!

However, I saw Ikuto in only his tiny white towel while I was looking for the sign. The towel only covered his private part, leaving everything else exposed.

In embarrassment, I plopped my head in the spring water to hide myself.

Normally, I would have bolted right out of the unisex bath this instant, but I was too embarrassed and ashamed to even move right now.

I heard Ikuto enter the spring. I slowly opened my eyes.

Ikuto was now under the water except for his neck and above, so I felt more comfortable.

"So, you finally came out of the shell?" Purred Ikuto.

I pouted, and ignored him.

Ikuto edged his way towards me, until he was sitting next to me.

I began to shake slightly from being nervous. Here I was, half naked in only a tiny towel, sitting next to Ikuto, who was also half naked in an even smaller towel!

My uncomfortableness growing by the second, I inched towards the right of the pool away from Ikuto. I was inching towards the more shallow end of the spring. The water now only came up to about my chest.

Ikuto started to close in on me by coming closer.

I went farther and farther to the right, and the water became more shallow as I went right.

Ikuto didn't stop scooting towards me though.

Eventually, I reached the end of the spring, and I could no longer scoot away from Ikuto.

The water was now only up to my knees. I felt vulnerable, even in my tiny towel, because the water was no longer hiding me, so now my whole body was exposed for the most part.

Once Ikuto finally cornered me to the end, I began to shake from nervousness again.

Ikuto, who wasn't looking at me, rather the plants surrounding the spring, place a comforting hand on my leg.

I stopped shaking finally.

I'm not really sure how much time went by of us just sitting next to each other in the spring, saying not one word.

I began to feel relaxed, and the comforting spring lulled me into a state of sleep.

Seconds later, I was snapped back to reality by Ikuto. He had gotten closer than before, and he was now facing my direction, with a smirk plastered on his face. He started to push me over on the rock...

"W-Wait! W-What are you doing? I demanded.

Saying nothing, he forced me upon the smooth rock that was on the rim of the spring.

With him on top of me, my cheeks burned like a raging fire.

He then said, "Last night, you said you were always going to be the one in control. Is that really true?"

He hovered above me, and began to lower himself more and more, till his face was only inches away from mine.

I began to tremble, and I shut my eyes, afraid of what he was going to do.

When nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes, only to find that Ikuto was no longer on top of me, rather sitting next to me on the rock.

I looked over to him in confusion. "You... didn't do anything to me?"

He grinned slightly. "Why... do you want me to?"

I said nothing, and he looked into the open sky. "I wouldn't do anything like that that you wouldn't want me to do..." He began slowly. "For the most part..." He remarked with a slight chuckle. "I don't expect you to love me yet, but I hope you will, someday." He looked at me with a soft smile.

Wow... Did I just see... Ikuto's sweeter side?

"But..." He said, his voice returning to it's normal playful tone. "I won't give up on you. Not now, not ever."

And with that, he leaned forward, and kissed me fully on the lips.

In astonishment from his sudden kiss, I fell forward into the spring.

"Amu!" Ikuto shrieked.

I expected to crash my head right into the concrete of the spring, since this was the shallow end. But instead, I stopped myself last second from hitting my head right on.

While in the process, my white towel slipped away...

I surfaced from the water, breathing heavily.

"Amu! Are you alright?" Ikuto demanded. His look of worry changed into a one of embarrassment when he realized that my towel had disappeared, and he shielded his eyes to give me privacy.

Blushing like mad, I dove into the deep end of the spring to find my towel.

When I found it, I wrapped it securely around myself.

"Umm... Ikuto... I found my towel. I'm sorry about that." I said quietly.

"Uh... That's fine. See you later, Amu."

Ikuto left the spring, leaving me wondering. Does he really have a sweet side like that? Did he mean everything he said?

_**Author: Phew! That was a long chapter. I typed it all at once in two hours. I know it's out of character for Ikuto to say something like that, but everyone has a sweet side, right?**_

_Next Chapter... Chapter 36..._

_~~~~~~ Trip To The Hot Springs (Final Part) ~~~~~~_

_Amu, still wondering about what Ikuto said to her, finds herself playing a competition with the rest of her dorm mates in the activity room... A ping pong tag team tournament!_

_It might not sound that exciting, but a few... INTERESTING things happen..._

_Since Kukai and Ikuto are a team, and Amu and Utau are teamed up in the tournament, they make a bet. The team who wins the tournament gets to make the loser obey all their commands for a day._

_Can Amu and Utau prevail? Or will Ikuto and Kukai win?_


	36. Trip To The Hot Springs (Final Part)

_**Amu: Why do you take so long to update? (Cries)**_

_**Ikuto: YEAH! I've been waiting for this chapter, so I get to make a move on Amu ;)...**_

_**Amu: (Hits Ikuto with a pan)**_

_**Author: Sorry for the late update. Also, thanks for all the reviews lately :D!**_

_~~~~Trip To The Hot Springs (Final Part~~~~_

Later that day, while Amu was sitting alone in her room while everyone else was busy, she began to contemplate what Ikuto said to her while they were in the hot springs.

She blushed a bit, remembering his surprising compassionate side that she never would have expected.

Amu then went over the possible reasons that Ikuto said that to her mentally.

1- He's just being a bastard and screwing around with me.

2- The heat and steam of the springs were making him retarded .

3- Ikuto loves me.

**Knowing that bastard, **Amu thought. **He's probably just messing with me.**

Oh no... I think we have a tsundere on our hands here. Aren't there already enough of them?

Amu began to blush again as she thought of the third possibility. But she mentally slapped herself.

**Snap out of it, Amu. You're acting like one of those girls from those sappy romance animes. The guy tells the girl he loves her, and then the girl becomes shy and skittish around the boy. No! This isn't how the story goes. I will not end up like them...**

She clenched her fists in determination.

A soft voice of velvet called to Amu from behind the shoji (Japanese door). "Amu? Are you in there?"

Amu recognized Su's faint voice, and she responded, "Yeah. What is it?"

"Everyone is down at the activity room getting ready to play a ping pong tournament. They want you to join."

Amu grinned slightly. **A ping pong tournament? That sounds fun...**

She rose off the ground, opened the shoji, and strolled down the long corridors towards the activity room.

Once she reached the activity center, even from the outside of the room, she could hear the howling of the rowdy boys inside.

Amu entered the room, and most of the eyes in the room at the moment turned to her.

"Finally, you're here, Amu!" From the left side of the room, Utau flashed Amu a cheerful look.

Amu returned a lighthearted smile, before heading to the two ping pong tables positioned in the center of the room.

Looking around, she noticed that everyone in her dorm was present, which made the upcoming ping pong tournament seem more exciting than before.

"So... Can someone explain to me about the ping pong tournament? Are there any special rules? I'd really like to play." Amu asked.

Yoru answered for her. "We are playing a tag team ping pong tournament. Which ever team wins the tournament gets to choose one losing team to obey all of their commands for a day. As a note, each ping pong game goes to 5 points."

Amu smirked deviously, her evil smile hinting to Ikuto at the opposite end of the room, that if she won, he would be doomed.

"I'm in." Announced Amu.

"Okay, first we pair up in twos." Said Utau. She forcefully snatched Amu's hand and held it tightly. "I'm with Amu!"

Kukai, with his trademark goofy grin, looked over to Ikuto. "Wanna pair up, buddy? How about we beat Amu and Utau. We can make them do anything for a day if we beat them... And I mean anything..."

"Perv!" Utau snapped, and folded her arms across her chest crossly.

"Relax. I was just kidding." Kukai said.

Ikuto nudged Kukai. "About the partner thing, I'll pair up with you. I have a few things I want Amu to do..."

Amu hissed at him almost like cat, and Ikuto couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Can Su, Miki, and I team up since there is a odd number of people?" Ran asked.

The group nodded.

"Wait..." Kiseki murmured. "That just leaves two people to team up... Me and Yoru!"

A look of horror spread throughout Yoru's face. "I'm not teaming up with this douch bag!"

Kiseki launched himself at Yoru, and the twosome began to wrestle on the floor.

Sighing, Amu face palmed. "Sometimes, people never change."

"Okay." Said Utau. "Lets start with the tournament. How about we have... Ran's team VS Yoru's team?" She suggested.

The rest of the group had no reason to say no.

Ran's team readied themselves on the left side of the ping pong table, with Yoru's team on the other side.

Su started, and served the ball gently across the table. It bounced over the mini net in the center of the table.

Yoru easily deflected it, and sent it sailing back towards the three girls. Miki tried to hit it, but she ended up missing by only a centimeter.

Next, Ran served the ping pong ball, and it was the opposite of Su's serve. It was much more brute.

The ball flew across the table, and hit Kiseki straight in the head.

"Ow!" He complained.

Ran chuckled, and Kiseki angrily tossed the ball to Ran for her to serve again.

This time, Kiseki was prepared, and as the ping pong ball soared through the air, he neatly blocked it and sent it spiraling past the three girls.

The game was now 1-2, with the boys winning.

Kiseki served, and he served great, which sent the ping pong ball right through the girls.

Now the score was 1-3.

He missed his next serve, and passed the ball to Miki.

Miki served, missing.

Now 1-4.

Utau and Amu were cheering for the girls, while Ikuto and Kukai cheered for the boys.

Yoru served next, missing.

It's now 2-4.

It was Ran's serve. She striked the ball right into Kiseki and Yoru's open spot.

Surprisingly, Yoru deflected the ball and sent it back to Ran. Ran, who thought that her serve was a one shot, wasn't prepared, and the ball flew past her.

"Victory!" Cried Kiseki.

Miki sighed in defeat, while Su and Ran didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Okay... How about Ikuto and Kukai VS Kiseki and Yoru." Suggested Utau.

They all agreed, and they started the next game.

The game was pretty good, Ikuto and Kukai had killer serves, though, so Kiseki and Yoru were easily defeated within a matter of minutes.

"Okay. Lets play the finals. Me and Amu VS Kukai and Ikuto. Whoever wins gets to have the loser team obey all their commands for a day." Utau announced.

Motivation burned through Amu like a fire. **There's no way I'm gonna loose this!**

The game started.

Ikuto served first. His serve was incredible. The ping pong ball sailed across the air like a plane, it's speed so fast it was barely visable.

Amu leaped up and miraculously deflected the ball, and sent it flying swiftly back towards Ikuto.

Ikuto, who thought his one-shot-killer-serve wouldn't need any backup, wasn't prepared, and the ball wisped sharply past his ear, barely missing it.

Kukai passed the ball to Amu. She served. Her serve was definitely a rival for Ikuto's, but it wasn't quite as fast as his.

Ikuto hit the ball back easily.

The next thing that happened most people wouldn't expect.

When the small ping pong ball came towards Amu, she tried to hit it, but she had hesitated to long, and she therefore couldn't. The ping pong ball fell down her kimono.

With a smirk, Ikuto said,"I'll get it!"

Amu glared at him, and flapped her kimono, allowing the ball to tumble to the ground.

She picked it up, and tossed it to Kukai.

The score is now 1-1.

Kukai served, and the ball swooshed in the direction of Amu again.

She smashed the ball towards Ikuto.

The ball hit Ikuto right in the balls.

Ironic, isn't it?

Despite it being a mere ping pong, he flinched a bit. Amu's spikes hurt more than they look.

The score was now 2-1, with Amu's team winning.

Utau served. She was a decent server. It glided across the air, and hit Kukai right in the face.

Startled, Kukai staggered back, and fell to the floor.

The group couldn't help but let a few laughs escape.

Annoyed, Kukai tossed the ball to Utau.

She served again, but this time, towards Ikuto.

Somehow, he missed trying to hit it.

The second that the ping pong fell to the ground, Utau and Amu erupted in joy. They had won!

While Utau and Amu were busy celebrating, a devastated Ikuto and Kukai were exchanging words quietly.

"I can't believe we lost!" Ikuto said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"I don't really care about losing. I'm worried about what Utau and Amu are going to make us do." Kukai murmured fearfully.

Yes indeed, Kukai. I wonder too. Actually, since I'm the narrator, I already know whats going to happen, but for you're sake, I won't tell you...

"I have a feeling..." Ikuto whispered. "We have a lot in store for us tomorrow."

**Ikuto: Oh Shi*.**

**Amu: :D.**


	37. Masochism!

_**Author: I need some advice on how to get over writers block. I've had it really bad in the last few weeks, and I don't even feel like writing anymore...Could someone please offer me advice on how to get over it? I'd appreciate it :D.**_

_**Amu: How dare you neglect us for two weeks D:!**_

_**Ikuto: I'm with Amu on this one.**_

_**Author: I HAVE A QUICK ANNOUNCMENT FOR IKUTO LOVERS – Ikuto's voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, sang a single for an anime ending. If your an Ikuto lover, you might want to hear the song, I find it to be pretty good... And it's basically Ikuto singing :D. It's called Rakuen No Photograph. If you want to listen to it, just search it up on YouTube.**_

_~~~~~ Masochism? ~~~~~_

_(2 Days Later...)_

The day after Amu and the rest of her group had gotten back from the hot springs, she stood in her dorm room, metal handcuffs in hand, along with Utau. Both of them had cunning smirks on their faces.

Earlier that day, Amu had requested that everyone except for Kukai and Utau leave the dorm.

If any of you remember, Amu and Utau defeated Ikuto and Kukai in a ping pong match, therefore, Kukai and Ikuto must obey all of Amu and Utau's commands for a single day.

Ikuto and Kukai both cowered on the bed as Amu and Utau drew closer to them, with two sets of handcuffs.

Desperately, Ikuto whispered hoarsely into Kukai's ear. "I have a quick idea. How about we pretend to be masochists? (A masochist is someone who enjoys pain) If we enjoy the pain they inflict, they might give up eventually."

Even though it was a crazy plan, Kukai still agreed, since it was his only string of hope. He nodded quickly.

They turned back around, only to find Amu and Utau closer than before, their already evil grins turning more devious by the second.

As Amu bent down a bit to put the handcuffs on Ikuto, with a dreamy smile, he chided, "Oh, Amu! Yes... Lock me up! Make me your dog... And once I am unable to move, step on me with your long, slender legs... Dominate me!"

She stepped back, stunned. "W-w- WHAT!?"

Utau was also getting ready to lock up Kukai. She bent over, just as Amu had. However, Kukai seemed to be more in the role of a masochist than Ikuto. "Utau!" He whimpered. "Please! Send me to heaven by hitting me with your angelic hands! Kick me in my gut, and send my flying up to heaven!"

Utau gaped, and looked over to Amu. "Are they... Masochists?!"

"O-Of course not." Amu responded loudly. "They must be faking it!"

_**Busted...**_ Both Ikuto and Kukai thought, their sweat dropping.

The girls stepped forward, pissed.

The boys decided to try and keep up their pointless facade.

"Oh yes..." Ikuto purred, and he leaped off the bed, and sat on his knees below Amu. He passionately hugged her leg. "Step on me! Yes... I am your dog! I have been a bad dog, so you must punish me!"

Amu started to freak out, and she hit Ikuto square on the head. Despite it hurting, Ikuto crawled on the floor closer to Amu, pretending to drool. "YES! Just like that!"

The girl was freaked out now, and she kicked Ikuto right in the balls. "Stop screwing around!"

It hurt like hell, yes it did. But he did kind of deserve it. Ikuto squealed girlishly. He ran out of the room. "Run, Kukai! Before they get us..."

Kukai obeyed without question. He took flight off of the bed, and disappeared from view seconds later.

"We can't let them escape! Not after they made fools of us like that! Lets go get them!" Hissed Amu.

Utau nodded eagerly, and they stormed out of the dorm, searching frantically for the boys.

I guess you could say that Utau and Amu were almost like cats, and Ikuto and Kukai were like mice. The boys were obviously prey in this matter.

Life's lesson- Never underestimate woman.

_**Author: Sorry for the extremely short chapter! As I mentioned earlier, I have bad writers block.**_

_**Ikuto: It better be at least 5,000 words next time.**_

_**Author: That's my goal in life: To make a chapter that is 5,000 words. I don't think I'll be reaching that goal any time soon...**_


	38. Recognition

_**Author: I'm back with a new chapter! I'm feeling more productive than normal today.**_

_**Ikuto: Hopefully the chapter isn't as short as the last one... I was only a few paragraphs!**_

_**Author: T_T.**_

_~~~~Recognition~~~~~_

(A few days later, Friday night, 2:30 am.)

Amu couldn't sleep for the heck of it.

It was already 2:30 am, and she was still wide awake, and not the least bit tired.

**Go to sleep, dammit! You have plans with Utau early tomorrow! **She thought.

After another half hour of tossing back and fourth, she finally gave a stressed sigh, and slowly got out of bed.

Everyone else in the room was sleeping soundly. It was silent, except for the loud snores of Kukai.

**A nice walk in the halls might help a bit... ** Amu thought.

She attempted to get out of bed quietly. But she utterly failed.

Amu accidentally tripped over a shoe on the floor.

"Shi*!" The teen hissed quietly, almost falling over on to Ikuto and Kukai's bed.

She wasn't aware that she had woken Ikuto.

Amu headed out the dorm, silently closing the door behind her.

Ikuto, his curiosity aroused, quietly got out of bed, and trailed behind her.

_~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~_

I padded out the door, closing the door softly behind me.

Darkness consumed the whole hallway. All I could make out was the outlines of the wall and windows.

Sighing loudly, I paced back and forth down the halls.

Still, I felt no where near tired.

Distant footsteps reached my ears.

My heart beat quickened. What was that?

I looked around frantically. Is there someone here?

In the distance, a faint outline of a human figure came closer and closer.

My heart beat faster, and I took off down the hallways.

I didn't stop running until I was well outside the area of the student dorm wing of the school.

I leaned against the wall, and took in a deep breath.

Shaking my head, I began to think. I must have been imagining things back there.

I began to relax a bit. That must be it. I'm just over reacting.

I stood up, ready to head back to my dorm. With me running away like that, I feel much more tired than before.

I began to head back for my dorm.

Hands grabbed my shoulders from behind. I tried to scream, but the person's hand flew around my mouth.

They pushed me against the wall, and my back slammed forcefully against it.

They finally let go of me. "Are you... Amu Hinamori?"

From the deep voice, I could tell the person was male. "What do you want from me?" I hissed.

"Perfect! I didn't expect to meet you soon." He said. "Now... I'll be taking my revenge!"

Revenge?

I shrunk back as he raised his hand to hit me.

I curled up and braced myself. I definitely couldn't beat this guy. I felt how strong he was when he had his hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing to her?!" A voice demanded that I immediately recognized as Ikuto.

I saw him force the guy on the ground easily.

Ikuto turned the lights on, and I gasped quietly.

I don't know who the guy lying on the floor is, but for some reason, he is strikingly familiar.

He had normal length spiked messy black hair, and fierce, yet rare, red eyes.

"What's going on out here?" A teacher from the school side of the building appeared on the scene.

(There are always at least 3 teachers at the school)

"This student attacked her!" Ikuto tried to stay calm, but he was loosing his control a bit.

The teacher looked down at the student. "What is your name and class?"

I couldn't make out what the student said to the teacher because he talked in a low voice to her.

The teacher led him away. My eyes trailed after him in wonder. Why did he attack me? And what did he mean by revenge?

But... I couldn't shake the fact that he looked familiar...

Once the student disappeared from view, I turned around, and began to head back to my dorm along with Ikuto.

"So..." He said. "Do you know why he attacked you?"

I bit my lip, and stared off into space, thinking. "Hmm... He said that he wanted to take revenge on me, but I don't even know him! But, he does seem familiar somehow..."

Ikuto didn't say much, and he went into deep thought.

About a minute later, when we reached the dorm, from under the door, I could see that the lights were on inside.

Shouldn't they all be asleep?

I opened the door, and inside, I found that everyone was awake.

They all looked over to Ikuto and I. Utau put her hands on her hips. "So, what were you two up to out there, in the dark in the middle of the night, alone together? I heard a teacher yell from here. Tell me, did that teacher catch you two doing anything together...?"

"U-Utau!" I stuttered. "We weren't doing anything like that!" I looked over desperately to Ikuto for him to defend us.

Instead, he smirked. "Yep, the teacher caught us. I'm disappointed. We were just getting to the good part."

Kukai grinned, and chided "Ohhhhh!"

I shook my head back and forth. "I swear we weren't doing anything like that!"

"Alright then." Utau declared. "Then what were you two doing out there?"

Briefly, I explained what really went on out there.

"WHAT?!" Ran screeched.

"Shush! We will wake everyone up."

I looked over to Ikuto. "Did you hear the guys name? I didn't hear it when he told the teacher."

Ikuto replied, "I heard him say, Kaito Nakashima."

The name sounded even more familiar...

Just who is this guy... And what does he want from me?

_**Ikuto: OOOH... I'm interested.**_

_**Author: I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or if he is being serious.**_

_Next Chapter, Chapter 39,_

_~~~~~Nightmares Of The Past~~~~~_

_Amu begins to have nightmares of Kaito._

_She remembers who he is, and his reason for hating her._

_She becomes scared, because Kaito is dead serious about his revenge._

_Will Ikuto be able to comfort her? Find out in the next chapter :P._


	39. Nightmares Of The Past

_**Author: I'm back :DDDD. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter~~~**_

_**Ikuto: Oh no. The author is back... (Hides in the corner)**_

_**Author: Is that how I get greeted? :(. **_

_~~~~~Nightmares Of The Past~~~~_

(Note, Italic is Amu's dream, and for those who don't know, the little boy in the dream is Kaito.)

_The little boy with the red eyes stood there, tears streaming down his eyes like how rain would fall on in a thunderstorm. _

_The cliff they were standing on jeered out over a large river, and the river's water was blood red. The sky overhead was filled with dark thunderclouds._

_He looked up at Amu, his eyes swirling with thousands of deep emotions that I couldn't understand._

"_You..." The little boy's shoulders began to tremble uncontrollably. "YOU! I will make you suffer the same fate as my father! You deserve to die from what you did to him!"_

_He stepped closer to her, fists clenched, his eyes screwed tight. He wanted to push Amu off for what she had done, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. After all, they had been the closest friends for all of their early years._

_But then he thought of his poor, sickly mother, and his anger burned like a raging forest fire. His eyes blazed, and he forced himself to overcome this emotion of friendship._

_Amu, eyes wide, began to weep. She didn't know what to do._

_The boy barely kept his sanity. His whole body was shaking now. He stepped closer to Amu, and her golden orbs looked into his red ones. In one moment, he nudged her off the edge of the cliff, and sent her flying down towards the depths of the river._

_She shrieked, and tried to fight the rampaging waves of the river._

_He fought off the urge to leap into the river after her and save her, but it was already too late. What was done was done. Amu was already under the waves._

_~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~_

My eyes flew open to the sound of quiet whimpering.

Amu was shaking violently in her bed, silent tears pouring down her face.

Whats wrong with her? Is she having a bad dream or something?

I got out of my bed soundlessly, and approached her bed. She was now shaking less than before, and she no longer whimpered, but her sleeping face was screwed up into a look of agony.

"Amu..." I murmured.

Making my way closer, I sat next to her on the bed.

I honestly didn't know what to do. Should I wake her? Or should I let her go through this by herself? I really wasn't sure. But I couldn't go back to sleep now knowing that she was going through something like this.

(Meanwhile, Amu's dream, but this time, it is a different dream than before)

_It was a rainy day that Amu and Kaito were playing in the forest._

_The forest was thick and had many different rivers flowing throughout it._

_Amu tossed a rock to Kaito. They were playing catch with a small stone they had found. Amu smiled brightly, and Kaito again felt his heart melt. He wasn't sure what this emotion was, but all he knew was that he loved to see Amu smile and be happy._

_Kaito attempted to throw it back to Amu, but the stone ended up swerving into the river they were playing next to._

_The laughter of men suddenly reached his ears. He ran to Amu, and tugged her arm protectively. "We should get out of hear. I think my dad and his friends are here again."_

_Amu nodded. Although she didn't understand very well, she knew that Kaito's dad would hang out with his friends in the forest sometimes and do bad things._

_As they made their way out of the forest, and deep slurred voice of man stopped them. "Hey son. Is that your girlfriend with you? Ha ha ha... I raised you well for you to get a girl at such a young age...Better not be doing anything indecent..." The man slurred and sputtered his words. He was obviously drunk. _

_Kaito recognized his father instantly, and he registered that he was deeply drunk and probably had no common sense right now. He stepped in front of Amu. "Don't worry, I won't. And we were just leaving."_

"_I don't think so..." More of the mans friends appeared from the trees. They were also drunk. Some of them were smoking weed and cigarettes, while others had drugs._

"_Amu. Run." Kaito whispered lowly to her._

_She tried to run, but Kaito's father grabbed her arm. "Where are you going, little missy?"_

_Kaito attempted to stop his father. "Stop it. Let her go."_

_His father ignored him, and pushed Amu against the tree. He ripped off Amu's shirt easily._

"_Whoa." Called one of Kaito's father's friends. "I didn't know you were a pedo. She's probably only 5 or something. I prefer high school girls..."_

_Kaito's father smirked, and said, "I do prefer kids... They are cuter... And they don't have as much resistance..."_

_Kaito's eyes widened, and he ran to Amu._

_Kaito's father tried to grab Amu, but she shrieked, and kicked him in the knee._

_He staggered back, and hissed. "That little brat!" He approached her, pissed._

_Amu became terrified. She shrank back, crying loudly._

_Kaito's father got closer, his smirk turning into a monsters grin. "I've got you now! I'll throw you in the f**king river when I'm done with you!"_

_Kaito ran to Amu to try and help, but one of his father's friends held him back.  
_

_Amu screeched, and kicked him with all her might. If the man wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be fazed by such a little girl's kick, but his drunk state drained most of his strength. The man was kicked back by her, and he tripped over a rock._

_He then ended up falling into the very depths of the river._

"_Father!" Screamed Kaito. Despite his father being a drug addict, he was still his father, and he still loved him even from that fact._

_Amu couldn't take it any more. She didn't understand what was going on. It didn't make any sense. She sprinted away while the others were distracted._

_~~~Amu's Point Of View~~~_

I woke up, crying.

That's right. I am a murderer. I am a monster. I killed Kaito's father.

Even though Kaito's father was a drug addict, he was still a person. And I killed him.

I remember what happened after that incident. His father was never found, and no one was ever charged. The police thought it was suicide.

No... It was anything but that.

After that, Kaito's mother broke down emotionally from her husbands death. He was all she had in her life besides her son... She then killed herself.

Then, Kaito was sent to his distant relatives. We didn't keep in touch, and all I knew was that Kaito was not treated welcome with his relatives.

I never saw him after that. He moved somewhere far away, and after years, he began to fade from my memory. I was only 6 when that incident happened, after all.

Kaito... How could I have done this to him? He was such a good friend...

Hands grabbed my shoulders. "Amu? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

I said nothing for a few moments, as for my mind was in ruin and nothing but a useless jumble of mixed emotions and thoughts running wild.

It wasn't till moments later that my mind fully registered that someone had talked to me.

_~~~~Ikuto's Point Of View~~~~_

I shook her shoulders. What the heck is wrong with her?

She didn't respond at first, but finally, she looked up to me, with dead, dull, and lifeless eyes. "I-Ikuto...?"

I shook her again. "It's me, Amu. What happened?"

She stared blankly at the wall. "It's... Nothing..."

I crawled into her bed, and embraced her. "It can't be nothing. Please tell me!" I pleaded.

When I hugged her, she seemed to slip a little bit more into the real world. "I... I just... Remembered some of my past that I shouldn't have..."

"Tell me..." I murmured to her.

After minutes of silence, she spoke. "When I was little, only about 5 or so, Kaito was my best friend. We would often play in a forest by his house. One day, when we were playing, Kaito's father and his friends were drunk in the forest. It was no secret to Kaito and I that we shouldn't hang around them when they were like that. We started to leave, but Kaito's father and his friends stopped us. He tried to rape me, and... I.. pushed him away, and he fell into the river... I killed him... I killed him! I'm a monster! He was a person! And I killed him!'"

She started to cry again, and I held her tightly. "You're anything but a monster, Amu. It was self defense, and it wasn't your fault. If any body else was in your situation, they would have done the same."

Amu looked a bit better after hearing this, but she still seemed uncertain. "But, after that, Kaito's mother killed herself because her husband was all she had, and Kaito had to live with relatives that abused him... Kaito blames me and wants revenge... And he has the right to..."

"He is probably blaming you because he has no one else to blame..." I murmured.

Amu dried off her tears on her night shirt. "Thanks, Ikuto." She whispered, before passing out in my arms.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always be here..."

_**Amu: There is too much drama!**_

_**Author: Sorry... I thought a chapter with drama would be nice for once...**_

_Next Chapter, Chapter 40,_

_~~~~Cosplay Party~~~~_

_Amu and her friends are invited to a large cosplay party. At the party, someone behind a mask requests to dance with her. She accepts, but doesn't now that that person behind the mask happens to be Kaito..._

_Later, Ikuto is forced to wear an embarrassing cosplay outfit..._

_What will happen? And what is Ikuto's embarrassing cosplay outfit?_

_Find out in the next chapter :P._


	40. Cosplay Party

_**Author: Thanks for all the reviews~~~ They really get me motivated :D!In my reviews from the last chapter, I noticed most of the reviews were about Ikuto's costume for the cosplay party... Heh. They gave me some good ideas...**_

_**Ikuto: Oh god no.**_

_**Author: 8D.**_

_~~~~Cosplay Party~~~~_

The next morning, Amu woke, and the first thing she saw was Ikuto's sleeping face.

They were wrapped up in each others arms. When Amu noticed this, she panicked, and thought of what the dorm members would think if they found out that she and him had slept together.

Utau would be freaking out, Kukai would solute Ikuto, the three girls would probably squeal like fan girls, and Kiseki and Yoru would probably have disgusted looks.

Amu didn't fancy this, as for it would be embarrassing beyond means. She pushed Ikuto away, but he accidentally ended up falling off the edge of the bed.

She gasped, and she quickly hid under the covers as Ikuto groaned loudly.

Amu heard him mutter under his breath, but she couldn't make out any words, and she then heard the creak of a bed and the sound of covers behind pulled. He must be going back to bed, she thought.

The teen also crawled back under the covers, and waited for sleep to come.

_~~~Few Hours Later~~~_

"Common, Amu! You won't believe what happened!" Ran grasped Amu's shoulders, and shook her back and forth.

Amu easily got up, as for she had gotten plenty of sleep. She threw the covers off of her, and sat up.

Everyone else was in the dorm, looking extremely excited for some reason. "What's going on?"

Su hobbled over to Amu, almost tripping over herself. In her hand, she held a small vanilla envelope. "Look at this!"

"So what?" Amu shrugged. "It's just an envelope."

Su sighed and pulled out a small letter inside the envelope. "I meant look inside the envelope."

She handed the letter to Amu, and she read it over.

_March 2013 Spring Break Cosplay Party- You and your dorm mates are invited!_

_On March 20, 2013, for the start of spring break, we will be having a invitation only cosplay party. We have rented a building for the night to party at. About 100 school residents will be going. _

_Location- 156 Main St, Sycamore 40292._

_Time- 6:00 till 12:00._

_No costumes need to be brought. We have them prepared ourselves ;)._

Amu gaped. "We are... Invited to a cosplay party?"

Her joy started to overflow. A cosplay party would be great!

Ran, Su, and Miki hugged each other squealing.

"Jeez..." Muttered Kiseki. "You guys are overacting..."

_~~~~A Few Days Later At The Party~~~~_

A group of about 100 students all crowded in the main room of the party, waiting for the party to start.

Even the main room that the hosts had rented was grand. Fluffy flame colored carpet, high class furniture, Amu could only imagine how the costumes for the party would be.

After about another few minutes of chatter from the crowd, and group of 5 teens advanced to the center of the room. From their attire, you could obviously tell they were the hosts of the party. As they made their way, the crowd cleared a way for them.

One of the hosts, a teen Amu's age who was dressed in a classy wine dress, and held her hand up for silence. The room quieted instantly.

She cleared her throat and began. "The five of us will be hosting tonight's party. Girls, please go to to the room on the right to change into a costume. We have enough prepared for everyone and you may choose your own. Guys, you will change in the room on the left. After that, please come back out to the main room for the party." She gestured to the anxious crowd to go ahead and get changed.

Amu streamed in the room on the right along with the other girls.

Once inside, the room was fairly large, and had a black carpet as well as black wall paper. At the edge of the room, bags were crammed into a corner.

She sprinted over to the pile first, rummaging through each bag trying to find the perfect costume.

After about a minute or two, she found one.

It was a completely black, slim dress that would hug Amu's curves nicely and make them noticeable, but wouldn't over exaggerate them. The dress had light blue jagged lines randomly spread across the dress. And with the dress, came a black mask, when worn, would only hide Amu's eyes and nose. There were eye holes in the mask, obviously.

A small container was also in the bag. She opened the container, and inside, she found a pair of colored eye contacts. She read the label on the container, which read, _Light Blue Eye Contacts_

Amu slipped them in her eye, cringing at first, but getting used to it after a few moments.

There was one more item in the bag. Amu pulled out a black cape, complete with a hood attached on to it. The cape also had random light blue jagged lines across it similar to the dress.

Overall, when she would wear this costume, she will probably look great.

"Well..." Amu muttered to herself. "I better go get changed..."

_~~~Meanwhile, in the boys changing area...~~~_

"Common, Ikuto. I've got a perfect costume for you." Kukai chided.

Ikuto turned around, seeing what Kukai had in store for him this time.

In Kukai's hand, was a complete girl's sailor uniform.

(If you don't already know what a girl's sailor uniform looks like, search it up...)

However, the skirt on the uniform seemed shorter than most skirts in a sailor uniform would be. If Ikuto wore it, the skirt would only cover to about his upper thighs.

Also, the shirt in the uniform seemed more to be a belly top than a shirt. The shirt was white, while the tie was pink. The skirt was pink, too.

Ikuto backed away, horrified even at the thought of wearing that dress. In his mind, he couldn't help but imagine himself, wearing the outfit, giggling like a little girl.

"I refuse to wear it!" Ikuto hissed, almost like a cat.

Kukai grinned. "Common! You gotta! If you do wear this uniform, I'll also wear something embarrassing."

"Oh really? What do you have in mind to wear that's embarrassing?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai dove to the bag of costumes, and rummaged through them. Eventually, he found the perfect outfit.

It was a Little Mermaid outfit that featured Ariel's outfit, a Disney character I'm sure most of you have heard of.

The outfit included a red wig, a seashell top, and even a fake mermaid tail.

Ikuto burst into laughter on the floor at the thought of Kukai wearing that.

"Alright..." Ikuto said. "I'll wear the sailor outfit. But YOU have to wear the mermaid costume."

Kukai gulped, and nodded, before starting to change into the outfit.

_~~~Back To Amu...~~~_

Most of the girls herded out of the changing room after that.

Even Amu had to admit that she looked pretty awesome in her costume. She had already gotten a few compliments on it.

But when she went out back to the main room, she wasn't expecting the room to be completely dark.

She tried to feel her way around in the dark. Worried murmurs from the other people in the dark room reached her ears.

"Excuse me." A firm voice called. At the edge of the room, a spotlight flickered on, and revealed the host girl of the party. "We will turn the lights off, and you are to find a partner in the dark, and after a while, we will turn the lights back on and move on to the next activity, all right?"

Most of the crowd nodded, and with a snap of her fingers, the lights turned off.

_~~~Meanwhile...~~~_

Kaito weaved through the crowd in the complete darkness, trying to find a empty place to relax.

Kaito was pretty surprised that he even got invited to a cosplay event like this. He had just moved here no more than 2 months ago,and he was the type of student who hung back away from others for all of high school and was never really remembered.

He looked around the room. He could barely see, and could only make out the traces of figures nearby him.

Kaito wandered blindly, till he could no longer hear the anxious voices of those people lost in the dark.

He leaned against a wall, and sighed. ** I'm not cut out for these kind of social events... I shouldn't have come... I'm just hanging back here where no one else is...**

Kaito thought no one was around, until his eyes registered a figure that was not too far away from him.

Surprisingly, Kaito could see the persons hair even in the dark. The hair was pink.

"Jeez..." The person muttered. "I already ended up wandering away from the crowd..."

He gasped as his mind recognized the voice. Amu!

She turned around after hearing the gasp. "Is someone there?"

Kaito smirked, and laughed silently to himself. This is the perfect chance to get revenge... We are all alone, and away from the party...

He strided forward, and grasped Amu's wrist forcefully. He felt the urge to slap her, or even hit her, for what she had done to his father. Yet he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Amu squeaked slightly, and she pulled her hand away from him. "Who is it?"

Kaito made up an excuse. "Um... I was just trying to find someone..."

At the same time, the lights turned on.

Kaito looked around. He couldn't see anyone in sight. He and her must have wandered into a different room.

Although he couldn't see all of her featured because of a hood pulled over her head and a mask covered her eyes partly, Kaito could see her pink hair peeking out from under the hood, and her voice sounded the same as Amu's.

Kaito was wearing a mask, so he didn't have to worry about Amu recognizing him.

From a distant room, he heard the hostess announce, "We will now start dancing." And music started to play after that. The song wasn't classic, but it was slow paced like a classic.

"Would you... Like to dance?" Kaito asked quietly.

Amu nodded, and he took her hand.

He took the lead, and as they danced, she wondered who this guy even was. He had a mask on, and she could only see his eyes.

His eyes! Now that Amu looked closer, she noticed that his eyes were blood red.

When she saw his eyes, she thought of Kaito, who also had eyes of the very same hue.

"K-Kaito,,,?" She looked up to him.

He looked down on her, his expressionless look turning into a devil's grin, his eyes shining with lust.

She staggered back, horror in her eyes.

"I assume you know what I'm here for..." Kaito closed in on her, drawing closer every second.

Yet, while his eyes showed hatred, at the same time, when Amu looked deeper, it was almost if his eyes showed...

Sadness.

It got harder for Kaito to get closer to her with each step. He thought of Amu, the girl who had been his first friend. Amu, the cute girl who always made him feel better. Amu, the girl who had murdered his father. Amu, the girl who he coudln't deny that he was in love with, even now.

He raised his hand to hit her. Amu cowered to the wall, and shielded herself with her hands and waited for pain to come.

When no pain came, she looked up, only to find him, hand frozen above her head, his shoulders trembling.

"Amu!" A distant voice called. She looked in the direction of the voice, and seconds later, Ikuto appeared.

Ikuto sprinted to them, and knocked Kaito on the ground away from her.

Kaito coughed a bit, and for a split second, he looked at Amu, with a gaze of both love and hatred before speeding off.

When he was gone, Amu sighed with relief.

Ikuto shook her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No..." She stated.

Seconds later, Amu only just noticed what Ikuto was wearing.

He was in a girl's sailor uniform...

She squeaked in surprise, before booming with laughter on the floor.

Ikuto's sweat dropped, as if he was just now remembering his outfit.

He attempted to act in a cocky teasing attitude as usual, but it just wasn't working out with him in that outfit. "So, Amu... Wanna dance?"

She started laughing on the floor again.

Ikuto ignored her, and instead held his hand out to her once she stopped laughing. She took it, and they danced.

It was hard to take him seriously, though.

_~~~Meanwhile, The Main Room~~~_

Kukai ran though the room in his mermaid outfit. "Utau, where are you? I'll be your dance partner."

Utau hid in the corner. She certainly didn't want to be that guys partner when he is wearing that!

"Oh, there you are!" Utau's eyes widened as Kukai sprang over to her.

She ran away, and Kukai followed, and the whole crowds attention was on them, making her blush like crazy.

What a mess...

**Ikuto: Wow. That was actually a decent sized chapter for once.**

**Author: You are so mean D:.**

**Amu: I know, author, I know.**

_Next Chapter Preview, Chapter 41,_

_~~~~~Attack On The School~~~~_

_Amu's school is attacked by a band of thugs!_

_Kaito is trying to understand his feelings for Amu, and trying to decide whether he loves or hates her, and he finds himself wanting to protect her._

_Ikuto is meanwhile trying to get to Amu, since he is trapped by a thug._


	41. Attack On The School?

_**Author: I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks! My volleyball tournament got resceduled to last week, so I didn't have time to update, since I had a volleyball game every day. And this week, I am on vacation in Florida, where I also don't have much time to update.**_

_**Ikuto: Grr... How dare you ignore us.**_

_~~~~Attack On The School!~~~~_

It was a normal day for Amu. She was sitting in her 1st period class, staring off into space, her eyelids drooping as she forced herself to stay awake to the teacher's lesson. Not to mention Kaito, who was in her first period class, was staring at her from the back of the classroom, making it hard for her to concentrate.

"And next, make sure to substitute x with y, then divide by 200," The teacher continued, as he wrote various numbers on the board."Then, you will multiply x by-" The sound of glass shattering and a loud gunshot interrupted him.

A single silver bullet burst through the glass of the right window at the edge of the room. Glass flew across the room, and screaming broke out through students.

Seconds later, the door to the class room on the left flew open, revealing a tall man dressed in black entirely, a mask covering his face. A silver gun was in his right hand.

"All of you! Get in that corner where I can see you. I'll fuc*ing shoot those who try to call for help." The thug demanded fiercely. He threateningly pulled the gun's trigger back and aimed it at a few girls who were weeping. "Shut the fuc* up. Or I'll make you."

Amu, who was angered when the man threatened to shoot the girls, stood up. And without thinking, she stood in front of the girls who were crying. "Stop it!"

The man smirked. "So we've got a brave little lady in the group, huh? Well don't tell me what the hell I should do or not, bitc*!" He was about to pull the trigger on her.

Kaito, who was huddled in the group of students near Amu, felt thousands of emotions overwhelm him. She was about to get shot. Possibly killed, if shot in the right place.

He sprung across the room towards Amu just as the thug pulled the trigger. Kaito literally flew across the room, and took the bullet.

Her eyes widened. **Why would he do that?!**

He flew across the room, and crashed into the wall. He clutched his chest, and began to cough up dark red blood. The wound from his gunshot, which was on his arm, was bleeding badly.

The reek of blood spread throughout the room, and Amu bounded over to him.

**Why the hell would he do that?!** She thought furiously. **I don't have time to think about that. First, I have to stop the bleeding.**

She grabbed a pink sweatshirt that was lying on the floor nearby, and pressed it onto his wound. The sweatshirt quickly sopped up the blood, thankfully.

"Get over here." Growled the thug. Amu had to drag Kaito across the floor to the group.

**Why would he do that? I don't understand... I thought he hated me! **She thought. **But still... I don't have time to worry about this. I need to focus on getting the police! And also, the ambulance, because Kaito's wound isn't that bad, but he is loosing a lot of blood!**

An idea popped up in Amu's head. It was reckless, but it would probably work.

She secured the sweatshirt on Kaito's wound to stop the bleeding more. **He is passed out! I don't have much more time... I have to do this...** Then, she inched back a bit to a group of girls.

Amu noticed that the thug was currently talking into a phone, and she then took the chance to whisper to the girls, "Did any of you bring your phone?"

A small girl with brown hair and eyes answered quietly, "I did, but he would notice if I tried to call the police."

"Listen..." Amu stated lowly. "I'm going to distract him by running out of the room. I want you to call the police while he is busy."

The small girl nodded, shaking a bit with nervousness. Amu gestured for her to take her phone out, and then Amu sprinted across the room.

The thug saw her begin to run, and he chased after her desperately, while calling on his phone at the same time.

The small girl with the phone swiftly took out her phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

Kaito's eyes opened at this moment, and the first thing he saw was Amu running out of the room with the thug trailing behind her.

**Amu! What is she doing!? **He thought. The teen was once again filled with confusing emotions, but he found himself wanted to chase after her. He watched in agony as the thug raised his gun at Amu, and cried out her name.

_~~~Meanwhile, Ikuto's classroom...~~~_

Ikuto was crouched in the corner, wondering how to get out of this mess. The thug guarding his classroom was now talking on his phone in an alarmed tone. Ikuto strained his ears to hear what the thug was saying.

"A pink haired girl is running through the halls? Why the hell didn't you say so? I'll tell the others!" The thug was trying to keep quiet but his voice was cracking.

Ikuto's eyes widened, and his heart began to thud in fear. Pink hair? **I know of only 1 person in the school who has pink hair...**

He dashed out of the room at the speed of light. Nobody had even noticed he had left, since the thug was to busy on the phone.

Ikuto ran through the halls, until Amu came into view. She was fighting away a large bulky man who had grabbed her shoulders attempting to stop her.

He leaped towards the man, and knocked him out cold in the face with his fist.

Amu looked up at him in sheer surprise, but the moment did not last, since approaching voices reached their ears, and Ikuto then took her hand, and they ran throughout the hall, looking for a place to hide.

They found a janitor closet, and together, the teens literally dove in there. The closet was cramped, and lets say that they were in awkward position. Ikuto had his legs open, and Amu was sitting between them.

Their hearts beating rapidly, they forced themselves not to breath until they could no longer heard the thugs.

Amu sighed quietly in relief, but she felt a little awkward being in between his legs, even in a situation like this.

Once they were calmed down, and minutes passed by of silence for each of them. There was no sound outside the door, but it was still not safe to go outside.

Ikuto was trembling a bit, and Amu asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." He replied, barely loud enough for her to hear. "But next time, please don't do something dangerous like that, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..." He hugged her softly.

She leaned back a bit on him. "Sorry, I won't. You don't have to worry about me. You should just stay as your normal, perverted self..."

Ikuto grinned a bit, feeling better from Amu's statement, and whispered into her ear, "Quite the position we are in, huh?"

Amu blushed a bit, and her jaw hung open. He could make a perverted joke, even at a time like this?

"You've got to be kidding me." She scoffed lowly. "Are you serious?"

"Well..." He whispered. "You told me stay as my normal self, right?"

She huffed, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed throughout the school. Ikuto and Amu could hear dozens of men talking on walkie talkies and such.

"I think the police are here." Amu murmured.

About twenty minutes later, a loud announcement came over the speakers. "All students, please make your way to the gym. Our school is now safe."

Together, they stood up, and left the closet.

But as Amu walked down the hallway with Ikuto, she saw Kaito, who was passed out, being carried by paramedics.

Worry spread through her, and she began to wonder why he would ever take the bullet for her.

**I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot more confusing...**

_**Author: And there you have it :D.**_

_**Amu: All this drama is making me explode.**_

_**Author: Don't worry, I plan on making the next few chapters comedy filled.**_

_Next Chapter Preview, Chapter 42,_

_~~~~Vacation In Hawaii!~~~~_

_Ikuto wins a 5 day trip to Hawaii! The trip is good for 10 people, and the hotel will be provided._

_They go on the trip, and while they are there, Amu is finally starting to come to a conclusion to her feelings about Ikuto, and she starts to consider confessing._


	42. Trip to Hawaii!

_**Author: IMPORTANT! I have added a new amuto story that you guys can vote on in my poll, (Which story should I write next?) on my profile.**_

_**Ikuto: I suppose you have a new excuse for not updating for 2 weeks?**_

_**Author: I had to miss a few days from school because of my vacation. When I got back to school, guess what was waiting for me? A week's supply of homework :D.**_

_~~~~~Vacation In Hawaii!~~~~~~_

It was just a normal, boring, Sunday afternoon.

Amu and her dorm mates were moping around the room, looking for something to do.

"Say..." Muttered Amu, looking dully around the room. "Where is Ikuto? He's not here..."

Literally seconds later, the dorm room door burst open. A figure darted through the door, too fast to be seen. Seconds later, once it finally stopped moving, could the others tell that the figure was Ikuto.

Kukai chuckled. "Jeez, Ikuto! You scared the shiz outta me."

Ikuto ignored him, and Kukai, realizing he was being ignored, cast a somewhat annoyed look at Ikuto.

The blue haired teen dug his hands into his jean pockets, before fishing a few pieces of paper out. He grinned slightly, barely containing his excitement despite it being out of character for him, and held the papers out for the dorm members to see.

Amu read the papers over.

_Congratulations for winning our yearly prize draw!_

_Our prize this year is 10 tickets to a 5 day trip in Hawaii!_

_We have booked a hotel room and even provided you plane tickets!_

"Um... what is this?" Su asked softly.

Ikuto was still being the most excited Amu had ever seen him been. "I won the prize draw at the fair!"

Amu decided to play it cool, and leaned against the wall. "Didn't we just win a hot spring ticket? And now this? Also, it's very uncommon to see you like this, Ikuto..."

He returned back to normal. "Yes, but will you guys go?"

The other members off the dorm nodded eagerly. How could they refuse?

_~~~~A few days later, at the airport...~~~~_

Everything had already been arranged. Luckily, all the members of Amu's dorm were able to go on the trip.

It was about 9 o'clock now. Amu was sitting in a chair at the flight gate, waiting for some news. So far, their flight had been delayed from 7 o'clock till 8 o'clock because of the raging storm outside. And after even more waiting, it had been rescheduled to 9 o'clock even. Ikuto and Kukai had gone off to check the flight boards to see if the flight had been delayed to an even later time.

Amu really hated airports. They were noisy, crowded, and dirty. She could barely stand sitting their utterly bored for hours waiting for the delayed flight.

A small prod broke her out of her daze. "Amu? Do you think the flight will be canceled?" She recognized the soft voice to be Su's.

She looked to the left, where Su was sitting, worried. "I don't know." Amu stated flatly.

A few minutes later, Ikuto and Kukai came into view. They strode across the tile floor of the airport, glum expression spread across their faces.

"The flight is canceled due to bad weather and is rescheduled to early tomorrow morning." Kukai explained with a long, exhausted sigh.

Amu expected much. She stood up, her legs aching from traveling around the airport all day. "Should we go to the basement and find the hotel board to stay for the night? It is already quite late..."

"We should just stay at a hotel for the night and come back here early tomorrow for the rescheduled flight." Miki agreed.

The large group traveled through the airport until the reached the stairs to the basement. They took the escalators down to the bottom floor only to find it almost completely empty of people.

Far down the long hall, they saw a small board with pictures and advertisements of hotels, and 2 public phones were attached to the board. This board was for people who had missed or had canceled flight who had no where to stay for the night.

They headed over there, and Ikuto looked at the various numbers of hotels scattered across the board.

Ikuto grabbed the public phone and dialed a hotel number that posted on the floor.

"Hello?" Ikuto said into the phone. "Do you have rooms available tonight? I see..."

He hung up. "That hotel is full..."

He took the phone and tried calling a different hotel, but again, it was full.

The process repeated many times. Each time the hotel would be full.

"Hello? Do you have rooms available? Oh really?" His tone lightened up. "How many?"

_~~~Ten Minutes Later...~~~_

All the hotels were full, with the exception of just a few hotels.

However, the ones that were not full, only had small single hotel rooms that had a tiny bed and was suited for 2 people.

Miki, Su, and Ran would not separate from each other and refused to stay in different hotels.

They decided that Utau would stay with the three girls to keep them safe. Despite being in high school, Miki, Su, and Ran had a minds of children.

Next, the plan was that Kiseki and Yoru would stay in a room together, which would definitely NOT be happening. They would just fight all the time.

Kukai volunteered to sleep in a hotel room with Kiseki and Yoru to keep them from fighting.

And to Amu's horror, that left Ikuto and her to be in a hotel room...

"Alright, it's settled." Said Utau. "We all know which hotels we will be staying at, right? And we will meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Wait Utau!" Amu sputtered. "I can't stay in the same room with Ikuto! It's just not right!"

Utau sighed. "I'm sorry, but it is too late to be changing decisions now. Ikuto already called each of our taxis to drive us to the hotel. We can't be changing now."

She groaned, and she just knew that Ikuto would be smirking behind her.

What will happen in that hotel room? Find out in the next chapter!

_**Author: Sorry if it is a bit confusing. Message me or review and I'll reply if you have a question.**_


	43. Rooming With The 'Perverted Gentleman'

_**Author: Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make this chapter longer than usual, but knowing me, It will probably end up the same length as always... **_

_**Ikuto: I HOPE YOU ALL VOTED ON THE AUTHORS POLL ON THEIR PROFILE FOR THE STORY PERVERETD LITTLE KITTY! I would really like that story... **_

_**Amu: (Face palm) I bet you would...**_

I knew Ikuto would be smirking after that little comment of mine.

Utau looked absently out the window. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Common, Su, Miki, Ran! Our shuttle to the hotel just pulled in!"

They hurried off with their bags to the shuttle.

Now it was just Kiseki, Yoru, Kukai, Ikuto, and I. In other words, I was the only girl here.

Minutes later, Kiseki, Yoru, and Kukai's shuttle arrived. They also hurried out the automatic sliding glass doors to the shuttle.

Minutes of silence passed. Our shuttle must be caught in traffic or something. I sighed, and looked over to Ikuto.

He was facing the opposite direction from me, and he was zoning out. For a moment I almost thought he was sleeping.

Crossing my arms, I went into my own little world and began to think. Tonight... Lets just say that it is going to be extremely awkward.

I tried picturing Ikuto and I sleeping in the same room, completely alone. Blush crept up my cheeks. It's not like we are going to do anything like that...

I shook my head wildly. Gosh Amu! Stop thinking these things! You must be turning into a pervert like Ikuto...

"Umm... Amu? What are you doing...?"

I lurched back into reality and out of my little world of thinking. Ikuto was looking at me with a eye brow raised, and an amused expression.

"I- I'm not doing anything!" I insisted.

Ikuto held back a laugh. "Yes yes. You better not be thinking about perverted things about me, Amu."

When he saw the look on my face, he raised both eye brows with a grin. "So you were thinking perverted things, huh?"

I gawked at him. Is he psychic or something?

"Speaking of which, you better not try anything in the hotel tonight!" I hissed.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I wont. I promise to be... Somewhat of a gentleman."

"A perverted gentleman." I grumbled.

He chuckled at my little remark.

A few more minutes passed of me looking out the window waiting for the shuttle, until finally, a small, dark blue shuttle smoothly parked at the front at the drop off/pickup area outside.

"Common, Ikuto." I tugged on the sleeve of his black sweatshirt.

He followed me outside to the shuttle. A foreign man who obviously wasn't Japanese took our bags and heaved them into the back of the shuttle. Ikuto and I climbed into the shuttle and sat on the seats, and sat in the very back so we could have a bit of privacy.

It wasn't a surprise that we were the only ones in the shuttle, after all, it was 11:00, and most people would probably already be at where they were supposed to be at this hour of night.

The ride was silent, since the driver of the shuttle had earphones on. And since we were in the very back of the shuttle, it was like the driver wasn't even there.

I was zoning out like Ikuto had been doing earlier, thinking about how awkward it will be tonight.

I was broken out of the daze when I felt something warm on my hand.

In confusion, I look down at my hand. Sure enough, Ikuto's hand was resting on top of mine.

Blushing slightly, I looked over to him. He was looking at me with a soft grin, and I honestly couldn't tell whether he was being romantic or teasing me.

"W-What are you looking at?" I demanded quietly. And more softly then before, I demanded, "And why did you hold my hand?"

He smirked. "Am I not allowed to look at you?"

I huffed. "Nope."

"And am I not allowed to hold your hand?"

"Nope."

"Well..." Ikuto stated. "I will anyways..."

He put his hand on top of mine. I didn't pull away, but instead, I looked out the window of the shuttle.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the shuttle halted to a stop. I pulled my hand away from Ikuto's and climbed out of the car.

The driver of the shuttle came out from his side and got our bags for us out of the back of the shuttle. He offered us a somewhat polite smile, and I handed him a small tip before grabbing my bag.

The driver of the shuttle got back in the shuttle, and drove away, and then Ikuto and I took a look at the hotel we would be staying at.

It was a decent hotel, nothing fancy, but it wasn't bad either thankfully. We headed inside and automatic doors.

The inside was nicely decorated, with many paintings and couches that looked inviting, but the room was void of people.

I walked up to the counter with Ikuto. A small woman stood behind the counter. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to care about two teens booking a room together. He paid her, and she gave us a key.

We had to walk for a while to reach our room. After about 5 minutes, we reached the room.

Ikuto unlocked it, and we went inside.

The room was tiny. There was one burgundy chair at the right corner of the room, and there were a few paintings on the wall, but that was it for decorations.

And finally, there was a door at the left corner of the room, which probably leaded to the bathroom.

And did I mention? There was only one bed. ONE BED!

Once I realized there was only one bed, I became horrified. Ikuto and I will have to share a bed!

I was hoping that there would at least be a small couch that I could sleep on while Ikuto slept in the bed, but apparently my luck was the same as usual.

"I'm- uh- I'm going to get dressed." I announced, and I headed into the bathroom with my bag.

"I'm going to get dressed out here while you are in there, alright?" Ikuto called to me.

"Okay."

As soon as I closed the door, reality dawned on me.

I'm fu*ked.

I pulled my pj's out. They were just a simple long, gray shirt with no designs and matching gray sweatpants. Nothing too showy.

I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair a little bit, before opening the door.

What was outside the door was what I was at least expecting.

Ikuto was standing there, without a shirt, and with at first glance appeared to be black boxers but were actually shorts.

I stood there, gawking. When Ikuto noticed my staring he raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked. "It's nice that you are checking me out in all, but I need to go use the bathroom."

In took a few moments for my brain to process the insanity of the situation. "W-W-Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt!" I demanded.

He grinned. "Am I... Distracting?"

I sighed. "Very much so."

He laughed, before heading in to the bathroom.

"And don't forget to put a shirt on!" I called to him. "You are very distracting." I held back a laugh on the last remark.

But of course, Ikuto didn't listen to me. When he came out, he was still in his black shorts.

"Didn't you tell me earlier that you were going to be a gentleman earlier?" I asked with a slight grin.

Ikuto smirked. "I said 'somewhat' of a gentleman..."

I ignored him. "Well, gentleman should not be shirtless around ladies."

"Remember what you said earlier? You called me a perverted gentleman. That's exactly what I am..."

I rolled my eyes, while climbing into the bed. "Right..."

Ikuto followed after me. The bed was queen sized, so there wasn't much room in between us.

Ikuto turned off the lights, but we could still see each other faintly because the street lights outside streamed their light through the window.

I faced the other direction from him, trying to keep calm. Ikuto is not here. He is not here. He is not here, in the same bed with me, alone, and in the middle of the night. He is not in the same bed with me with his small shorts on without a shirt...

I mentally slapped myself. Here I go again, thinking about him. He really is distracting...

"Amu..." Ikuto purred. I felt his warm breath on my neck.

I literally almost screamed. I didn't expect him to be so close. He is making it pretty hard to pretend he is not there...

"What?" I asked.

He tried rolling me over to face him, but I stayed put firmly, facing away from him. There is no way in hell I will face his direction and look him in the face. That would just make it 2000 times more awkward than it already is.

Eventually, Ikuto rolled me over, and forced me to look him in the face.

I was blushing a bit, but slightly annoyed at how pushy he was being. "What?" I asked.

He looked me straight in the eye, with no waver or stutter in his words. "How do you feel about me?"

That question startled me.

In truth, I didn't know what to say. How do I feel about him? I've never really thought about it.

Ikuto was waiting for my answer, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." I murmured. "But honestly, I don't know."

Ikuto didn't say anything. I couldn't tell if he was fine by this or if he was upset.

I began to stammer over my words. "B-B- B- But, I- I will t-think about i- it and I promise t-that I will have t-the answer s-soon."

I saw him smile in the dark, and I put up my facade. "T-there! Are you happy now?"

"Yes. But..." He stated firmly. "I don't intend to let you forget about me. Not now. Now ever." He moved on top of me, and I began to blush.

"G-Get off... This is embarrassing!" I stammered, trying to roll Ikuto off onto the floor.

At first I thought Ikuto was listening to me for once, but as he started to crawl off of me, he kissed my neck, leaving a small mark.

"H-hey! Why did you do that!?"

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm just marking my territory."

"I'm not your property!" I hissed.

"You will be soon."

I gawked at his last comment, and I tried to comprehend how he can be so shameless sometimes.

What a day.

_**Author: That was a long chapter. For me, at least.**_

_**Ikuto: Ah, that was fun... heh heh.**_


	44. Vacation In Hawaii! (Part 1)

**_IMPORTANT: I have added yet another amuto story on my profile in my poll called, "Which Story Should I Write Next?". You can vote on it even if you are not a member :). ALSO IMPORTANT: My computer broke down, and it would cost more to fix then it is worth. I had to save up for a month and a half to buy a new computer. I would have updated if I could :(. But my school gets out in a few days, and I will be able to update probably 3 times a week or more :D._**

**Ikuto: This is the longest author note in history.**

**Author: Shaddup XD.**

On the next morning, Amu woke up, out of breath. She felt what seemed to be iron bars hugging around her stomach.

"C-Can't breathe!" She huffed trying to pull the two iron bars away from her.

She soon realized that these so called 'iron bars' were anything but iron bars.

When Amu realized what they were, she started to struggle violently, blood now burning her cheeks. "I-I-Ikuto! Let go!"

In response, all she heard back was a few murmurs that weren't audible. She kept struggling, before finally giving up.

I'll try yelling again... Amu thought.

"IKUTO! WAKE UP!" She screeched.

He squished up closer to Amu, and laid his head upon her shoulder. "Mmmm... Pie..." He murmured. He let out a dreamy sigh, and started to snore softly.

She felt her cheeks start to burn again, and she tried slithering out of his grip, but his 'iron grip' would not budge.

Okay... If yelling doesn't work, I guess I'll have to do the old trick...

Amu couldn't help but to smirk deviously when she thought of Ikuto's reaction.

"Sorry Ikuto." She muttered. "But you won't wake up any other way, and plus, it's very entertaining..."

The teen kicked behind her, right at Ikuto's balls.

"AHHHHH!" He squealed in a girl like voice. He let go of Amu, and curled up in a ball like a caterpillar when they protect themselves.

She almost rolled off the bed laughing.

After about 30 seconds, Ikuto curled out of his ball, and glared at Amu.

She was still laughing, and had a hard time responding. "I'm sorry. (Laugh) But you were hugging me really tight in your sleep, and you wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried, so I had to." (Laugh)

Ikuto smirked smugly. "So I was embracing you in my sleep, huh? It's too bad I wasn't awake."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Too bad for you. Anyways, shouldn't we be getting ready to go meet the others back at the airport?"

He nodded. "Yep. However, would you like to get dressed with me in the bathroom?"

Amu crossed her arms. "In your dreams."

"True true. It is in my dreams..."

She had a hard time holding herself not to smack Ikuto in the face for that remark.

(About Two Hours Later, When Amu and the others are boarding their plane)

Amu heaved her suitcase onto the overhead bin. She headed down the aisle, looking for her seat, which was E 16.

Fortunatly for her and her dorm mates, they had all gotten seats in the same area.

Amu would sit next to the window, and Miki would sit on her right, and to the right of her, would be Su.

Behind Amu, is where Ikuto will be sitting. And the the right of Ikuto is Kukai, and then Yoru.

Finally, in the back, Kiseki, Ran, and Utau sat next to each other.

Amu settled in her seat, feeling nervous. She had only been on a plane a few times on her life.

As the plane gears beneath her began to shift, her stomach started to feel a bit quesy.

The seats started to shake slightly as the plane started up it's engines.

Amu began tremble in fear as the rumbling of the engines grew louder, and the plane began to roll to the runway.

Ikuto, who had noticed Amu's trembling, (He can see her shoulders and arms through the space in between the seats) began to feel concerned for her.

As the plane began to speed along the runway, she now began to shake violently.

The plane began to advance into the air, and Amu felt as if she would fall backwards, she held back a screech of terror that was climbing up her throat.

Finally, the plane relaxed into a cruise, and she felt her tension loosen a bit, but she still shook in fear.

Ikuto felt a sudden urge to comfort her. He extended his hand through the space in between the seats. His hand searched for her hand. He couldn't see cause the seat was in the way, but he was guessing where her hand was.

When he couldn't find her hand, he began to feel around more, until finally, he felt something round, full, and squishy.

Curiously, he squeezed the squishy thing. He found that he liked squishing it, and began to squeeze it repeatedly.

Ikuto heard an angry hiss, and he realized what that 'round, full, and squishy thing' was.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

Within a second, his fingers were being bent in many ways that they weren't supposed to be bent, by none other than Amu.

And damn, he had a hard time getting his hand away from her. Amu is stronger then she looks.

Amu turned around, and glared at him through the space in between the seats. "Why the hell did you do that.?" She whispered, trying to keep their little 'dispute' quiet.

Ikuto leaned forward, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "I wanted to comfort you since you were nervous, so I was feeling around trying to find your hand, and I accidentally squished _that__."_

She leaned back, still glaring at him. But he didn't' miss the deep flush on Amu's cheeks. She spun around, her arms crossed.

**I... I just... groped Amu. And quite frankly, I want more...**

Ikuto felt his pants sticking up as he thought of Amu, lying on his bed, defenseless, naked, and under him.

Well, don't blame Ikuto. He's got those teenage hormones.

Eventually, he came back to reality. **Oh shit. Now Amu is going to be in a piss piss mood...**

He sighed, thinking of any way that he could cheer her up. An idea formed in his head, and he grinned.

Amu was thinking how lucky they were that none of her other friends or anyone else had witnessed the groping scene. Miki and Su were to busy gossiping.

Just then, she felt her sides being poked. Amu, being very ticklish, squealed in a girly pitch.

Ikuto had to hold back laughter on how girly she sounded. It was totally not Amu.

She started laughing as he repeatedly poked her sides. By now, Everyone's attention was on her.

The teen swatted his hand away, and looked down, flushing.

**Looks like I made the matter worse... **Ikuto thought. **I'll just leave her alone for a bit.**

(A few hours later, after the group had gotten off of the plane)

Amu and her friends stared in awe at the grand hotel they would be staying at. And right behind the hotel, is a beach.

"Common guys!" Amu shouted in excitement. "Lets go!"

This will be quite the lively vacation. And little does Amu know, she will finally come to conclusions of how she feels about Ikuto.


	45. Refusing To Show It

_**VERY IMPORTANT: WHEN MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, I LOST ALL MY**_** STORY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I COULD REMEMBER A FEW OF THEM, BUT MOST OF THEM I COULDN'T. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT COULD HAPPEN LATER IN THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME OR MESSAGE ME. IF YOU WISH TO BE CREDITED FOR YOUR IDEA, ADD IT IN THE MESSAGE.**

Amu and her friends strode into the grand hotel. She swiped her vision across the opening room, eyes widened. This room alone seemed as if a master architect had carefully sculpted each and every marble column. The granite floor they walked on even seemed too perfect.

She grinned. If they weren't staying here for four days without paying, it would probably cost 500 a night or more. Obviously for the elite.

They ambled over to the 'magnificent' check in counter. Utau was taking care of the rooming, and Amu admired the room a bit more.

Minutes later, room key in hand, they took off to their room. Apparently, Utau said they would be staying at an elite family suite, and the top of the building. It included a room for each one of them, a balcony in each room that out looked the beach and sea, and even a private hot tub in each room!

**Scratch 500$ a night...** Amu thought. **More like 2000 a night!**

(After they had gotten in an elevator and gone up to their suite, unpacked their bags etc)

Amu stood in her large room, undressing for the night. A few minutes ago, they had gotten into their room, and talked about what they would do for the rest of the night. They all agreed that since it had gotten late, and they were all tired from traveling, that they would go to sleep a bit earlier.

Plus, it had started raining, so they really couldn't do anything anyways since it was raining. And it had started thundering, too.

Amu and thunder didn't get along. She was a tomboy, but she had a few fears. Spiders, thunderstorms, and a few minor things.

She mentally groaned. She thought that her fear of thunderstorms was unreasonable, but when it actually started to thunder hard, she would loose it.

Amu finished undressing. She wore a blue button up shirt, with a somewhat low neckline, and sweatpants. Nothing to showy, besides the neckline.

After getting her teeth brushed and brushing her hair and a few other things, she bounced onto the king sized bed.

She lied under the covers for what seemed like hours. Her body was exhausted, but her mind just wouldn't shut up and stop jumping all over like a kid who just ate a king sized bag of skittles.

Plus, the thunderstorm outside wasn't helping much. Amu was shaking in fear from it, and trying to shut it out, but the thundering seemed to get louder, and so did the pounding of the rain on the windows.

A loud BOOM of thunder reached her ears, and she jolted up, panting. When she looked out the window, she noticed the bolt of lightning just before it disappeared.

She jumped out of the bed, her mind racing in circles. **I can't do this anymore!** And she found herself running out of the room and away from the thunder.

Once she was out in the hallway, she crouched down into a ball, and willed the thunder to stop.

For a while, the thunder actually did stop. Amu finally came to her senses. As she stood up, the loudest thunder of all boomed, and she screamed, and curled into a ball on the ground.

_(Meanwhile, Ikuto, in his room)_

An ear ringing scream reached Ikuto's ears. In an instant, he recognized the scream to be Amu's.

He literally took flight off of his bed, and sprinted out into the hallway.

And there, he saw Amu. She was curled into a ball on the floor, her golden eyes wide with horror, her mouth open, trying to hold back another scream.

"Amu?!" Ikuto demanded. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him, and an smiled an obviously fake grin. "Yeah I'm fine."

He stared down at her, concern filling his eyes.

She stood up, and yet another loud thunder boomed, and her hand flew over her mouth, trying to muffle the scream as best as she could.

"Amu...?" Ikuto held his hand out to her, but she shrugged it off, and continued to her room, her hand still over her mouth.

**I will not show yet another weakness to him! He already knows I'm afraid of spiders, and now this?!**

This time, the loudest thunder yet boomed, and Amu fell to the floor, but she got up again, gasping loudly.

When Amu was little, she actually wasn't a tomboy. Instead, she was a girly girl, and had many fears, and she was often called a weakling by her classmates. Can you blame her?

Ikuto strode to her, and simply picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Let go!" Amu hissed, and thrashed about in his arms. Normally, she would have broken out of his arms, but her strength had been sucked out from her fear.

Even while she didn't have all her power, Ikuto had trouble holding her.

He carried her into his room, and set her on the bed.

Ikuto got in the bed, and put his arms around her in an iron grip.

Amu struggled, but this was his 'iron grip' that she swore not even the strongest person could get out of.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Ikuto paused for a moment, before saying, "I"m not letting go till the thunderstorm is over."

"I... I refuse to show you another weakness!" She struggled with as much strength as she could summon at the moment, but she was exhausted, but she still almost made it out.

"Amu. You're the strongest girl I know. In fact, I have more fears then you do."

She looked over to him. "What kind of fears...?"

Ikuto sighed. "Actually, I'm afraid of rodents. Any kinds of rodents. From the littlest mice to the largest rat."

Amu found this surprising. "Any others?"

"I'm also terrified of heights, although I have learned to control the fear over time. But it's not my biggest fear."

"What is?"

"Loosing you."

She felt blush creep up her cheeks. "That sounds like a corny line out of a romance movie."

He didn't say anything, but she noticed that he grinned a bit.

(About an hour later)

Finally, the storm died down. Now it only rained heavily.

Amu and Ikuto had both stayed up the entire hour. When Amu would become scared, he would comfort her.

As soon as the thunder stopped, she left the room, as said a quick goodbye to Ikuto. She was still embarrassed from that event.

She headed back to her room, and once inside, she face palmed.

**I swear it's like I'm part of some sappy romance novel...**

_Next Chapter, Chapter 46,_

_~~~~~Swimming At The Beach & Jealousy~~~~~_

Amu and her group goes to swim at the beach. The girls are all over Ikuto, and Amu becomes incredibly jealous. Will she finally come to a conclusion on her feeling? Find out in the next chapter :).


	46. Swimming At The Beach & Jealousy

_**Author: I'm surprised that people still like this story, since my plans have been so packed since the beginning of summer and I have no time to update D:. So thanks to those who still read even though I only update like once every 2-3 weeks! And I'm also having a hard time deciding what to write since I lost all my ideas when my computer broke :(.**_

Amu's woke up early the next morning. Her vision was hazy, and all she could see was a blur of midnight blue in her vision. The teens heart thundered and she realized the blue color seemed intensely familiar.

Her vision started to clear, and she saw that someones head was resting against her chest. She blushed, and tried to recall what had happened last night.

All she could remember was that Ikuto had found her in the hallway curled in a ball, scared of the thunder. She could scarcely recall what happened after that. After the memory of him carrying her into his bedroom, her memories were super fuzzy after that, and she honestly couldn't remember anything after that point. It must have been cause she was so upset and tired.

"Shit." Amu muttered. Her heart raced as she thought of the many things they could have done last night.

_Hmm... We could have played something innocent, like cards or something... I doubt it. I kinda remember him carrying me to his bed. Shit! I hope we didn't do what I think I did. The humpty dance!_

She looked down at Ikuto, her whole face consumed in panic, yet at the same time, embarrassment.

Amu stared at him for a few moments, and eventually, he groaned slightly, and snuggled deeper into her 'chest'.

"Gah! Ikuto! Stop it!" She screeched.

He didn't noticed he had his face on what a lot of guys call 'heaven'. He muttered something in his sleep, and slowly his eyes began to open.

Ikuto raised his head, and noticed where his head had been. His eyes widened, and he thought of what Amu might do now that she had seen him sleep on her breasts. "\Amu I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"So it's true, isn't it?" She murmured. She looked up at him. "Did we have sex last night?"

His jaw dropped right open. He didn't even notice that his face was now the color of a tomato. "W-w-w- WHAT?!"

"We did, didn't we? Isn't that why you woke up on me."

"Shouldn't you remember?"

Amu shook her head. "I don't remember anything after you took me into your room."

"No, we didn't have sex. I just comforted you, and you slept next to me. I must have accidentally moved into that position in my sleep."

She sighed in relief, knowing that she couldn't be pregnant. She smirked. "Sure, you moved into the position accidentally... Also, you should have seen yourself when I asked if we had sex. You were blushing and everything, it was so cute." She snickered, knowing his manly pride was just broken.

But he kept his cool. "Yep, I did move into the position accidentally, but I wouldn't mind doing it if you asked... In fact, I would be overflowing with joy."

Amu groaned, thinking she had Ikuto, but then he turned around and kept his cool again.

She rolled her eyes and left the room.

(Later, after everyone else had gotten up and eaten etc)

"So..." Ran mused excitedly. "Now that we are ready for the day, what should we do?

Utau grinned. "I think the answer should be obvious. We have a hotel right next to a nice beach. What do you think?"

Ran grinned. "I say we go to the beach. Is everyone else in?"

The whole group enthusiastically replied "Yeah!"

(About 30 minutes later, after the group had gotten dressed into their swimsuits, and had arrived at the beach)

Amu was feeling quite nervous. She hadn't swam in almost a year, and she was feeling extra nervous at the fact that Ikuto didn't have his shirt on.

As they took the short walk down to the beach, Ikuto walked beside her, and she couldn't help but glance beside her at him.

He was wearing simple black swim trunks, but he couldn't have looked better.

Ikuto wasn't the only one looking good. Amu was looking great in her new swimsuit. It was short black boyfriend short swim bottoms, and her top was a pink bikini.

Utau was looking good too in a bikini, and Kukai was probably gonna have a jealous fit when guys started to flirt with her.

As soon as they got to the sand of the beach, girls had already started to swarm around Ikuto.

Amu felt a surge of jealousy burn in her chest. _**What is he doing?**_

_**Wait... What **__**the hell **__** am I thinking? **__**I swear you're loosing your mind Amu."**_

_**Maybe if I let these girls flirt, Amu will get jealous...**_Ikuto thought.

Rage burned through Amu, and she forced herself to turn around, and headed towards the ocean.

Ikuto saw Amu walk off in anger, and he couldn't help but grin at how cute she she being.

She swam deeper and deeper out in the ocean, trying to escape from the source of her anger, until finally, she was far enough that she could barely see the people on shore.

Where Amu was, it was about 12 feet, and her legs were beginning to get tired of kicking and keeping her afloat.

_**I think I'm cooled off enough now... I should head back. My legs are getting tired.**_

As she started to turn back, she realized that something was caught on her foot.

"What the hell?" She hissed, and kept trying to pull her leg away for a few minutes, but she couldn't. By now, her legs were going numb and she could

Amu looked underwater, and saw that her leg was caught in a small net!

She couldn't barely keep herself afloat now, and she started to sink.

"HELP! HELP!" She called out. She knew that probably no one would hear her unless they were swimming all the way out here, but it was still a chance.

The last of her strength was gone, and she slowly sunk under the water.

(Meanwhile, Ikuto)

Ikuto was no longer with the girls, and he was now searching for Amu.

Suddenly, a teen girl of about 15 bolted out of the water, panting. "There's someone out there!"

Instantly, this half of the beach went silent, and everyone looked over to her in panic.

"She's a teen girl with pink hair! She was lying under the water unconscious! I think she's still alive! I don't know what to do someone help her!"

"But the life guard is on bathroom break! Someone go get the girl and I'll go get the life guard!" Someone called.

Ikuto's heart stopped. Pink hair? Teen girl?

In an instant, he dove into the water, and was swimming out into the sea at the speed of light, frantically looking under the water for Amu.

After a minute of swimming, he saw a small figure on the ocean floor in the distance.

He swam faster, and looked under water.

There was Amu, her skin now turning blue. Her eyes were closed, and her foot was caught in a net.

Ikuto dove underwater, and pulled her out of the net. He surfaced, and held her again him, checking if she was breathing.

When he realized that she wasn't moving at all, he pushed on her back, trying to get her to spit out water and to start breathing.

"Amu? Amu! Common! Spit it out! Breath! You can't do this!"

She did nothing, and her body stayed lifeless against his, no movement what so ever.

"AMU!"


	47. Desperation & A Long Awaited Event

_**Author: I'm updating again, and it' only been two days since I last updated! :D.**_

_**Ikuto: If only you would just update every day... **_

"AMU!"

Ikuto squeezed her harder, desperately hoping that she would cough out water and start breathing.

When nothing happened, horror overtook him, and his thoughts became a jumble.

_**Keep it together Ikuto. Take her back to the beach so that the lifeguard can save her.**_

He swam with all his strength, but he still could barely stay afloat. His strength was starting to ebb away, and soon he and Amu would both end up at the ocean bottom.

Minutes later, Ikuto finally got to the shore. He got to the shore, and people crowded around them, shouting orders to call 911.

He put Amu down on the sand, and tried to keep it together. "Where is the lifeguard?"

A person on the beach shouted, "We haven't found him yet! But we are calling 911!"

His hope dwindled. "Does anyone here know CPR?"

When no one responded, Ikuto lost himself. _**How can no one know CPR!? I can't loose her! She... Wait... I took classes in CPR once, only a short class, but it might be enough.**_

(Author Note: I don't know anything about CPR, so sorry if the process isn't right)

Ikuto leaned down over her, and started to push on her heart, but after seconds, nothing happened, he leaned back, and tears filled his eyes as he repeatedly tried.

By now Ikuto couldn't even think straight, and he could barely see because of his tears. He leaned over, and put his mouth on hers, and began to breathe air into her mouth.

_**(Amu's point of view)**_

I was in deep darkness. Honestly, I couldn't see anything. Although faintly, I could hear someone shouting. Not in anger, but in a plea.

I tried making my way through the 'mental field' as you could call it. I knew someone was trying to help me, but I couldn't wake up.

The voices got louder. "She's breathing! They should be here soon!"

I started to see the darkness get lighter. I tried opening them, but I could only manage to open them into a slit.

There, I saw Ikuto. His eyes were something I couldn't describe easily.

His eyes seem to express that he was in a burning hell almost, but when he noticed that my eyes had opened slightly, his deep blue eyes lit up as if he were a man who had been locked away for centuries who could finally see the light.

Wait... What's happening? Why am I even here?

As I managed to open my eyes a bit more, memories started to flood back.

_**Shit. What happened? **_

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My muscles wouldn't move an inch.

Ikuto saw me trying to get me up, and he pulled my head into his lap. (He was sitting next to Amu, waiting for the ambulance.)

He looked down at her, relieved that she was breathing, but still concerned. "Amu are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and managed a half-grin. "Do I look okay?"

He smiled slightly, "Beautiful as ever." He murmured.

"If I could move right now I would have kicked you." She muttered, blushing a bit.

(An hour later)

After the ambulance had finally arrived, they had inspected Amu. They said that no harm was done, but they were going to take her to the hospital anyways.

Amu insisted that she was feeling fine, and they managed to wiggle her way out of going to the hospital.

Instead they settled on having Amu to rest back at the hotel for a day, and Amu, who didn't want to stay back, said she was fine, but truthfully, she was exhausted, and her group knew it.

In the end, they decided that she would stay with Ikuto back at the hotel, and they rest of them would go out to eat.

Amu, who was lying on the bed in her hotel room, sighed. "Ikuto, how long are you gonna watch me? I told you I'm fine."

She coughed, and Ikuto raised his eye brows at her. "Really?"

"Yes. And is it really necessary to lay on my bed next to me? I like my person space."

Ikuto scooted closer to her on the bed, and watched as she blushed. "It doesn't seem that way." He smirked.

Amu crossed her arms, and ignored him.

A few minutes of silence passed, and finally, Ikuto spoke up. "Amu, I have a serious matter to talk to you about though."

She looked over to him. "What is it?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I asked you a few days ago how you felt about me."

She remembered the incident in the hotel, and her face heated up a bit. "What about it?"

"When I asked about how you felt about me, you told me that you didn't know, but that you would think about it."

"I- I remember."

He got even closer. "Do you have an answer for me yet?"

She backed away a bit, blushing again, and sank deep into thought.

_**At first when I met Ikuto, all he cared about was popularity, and he was a total playboy. It's amazing how much he's changed. Now he doesn't seem to give a shit about popularity. And he doesn't seem to be a play boy anymore. Actually, all he seems to care about lately is... Me.**_

Ikuto watched her as she thought deeply, and held back a grin at how she started to blush in her thoughts. _**She blushes too easily... It's so cute...**_

Amu continued in her thoughts. _**At first, he was just plain annoying. Sure he was... Hot... But he was such a play boy jerk that I didn't like him much. Now... He's kind. Well, most of the time. He still teases me sometimes, but not like before. And now I find my self blushing when he does that, and when he gets close I get super nervous... Holy crap. Could I like Ikuto? He comforts me when I'm upset too...**_

_**At the hot springs, I realized I liked Ikuto, but I thought it was just a little crush. I think this is more... **_

He watched as her face heated up more and more, and he grinned slightly, anticipating her answer.

"Ikuto... I... Uh... Um..."

He waited for her to go on.

"I... Um... I really like you! I think it's more than like! I think its serious love!" She hid her face in her hands in extreme embarrassment.

When she didn't hear anything from him, She slowly peeked through her hands, and saw that he was smiling. Not to sound sappy, but he seemed as happy as a guy who just saw the sun after being locked away for millions of years.

He pulled her into a hug, a hug so tight that she could barely breathe.

When he pulled back, and stared into her eyes, Amu decided to surprise him. She leaned forward, and gave him a kiss. Not just any old kiss either. She inserted her tongue inside his mouth, and took the lead, pushing Ikuto against the wall.

Ikuto grinned slightly, surprised at her 'kissing talents'.

He started panting, which sounded really weird to Amu. She fell away from the kiss, and fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"W-What?"

"It's... It's nothing." She managed to say in between laughs.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, and instead walked closer to her. "How about I take the lead this time?" He purred.

She backed away, blushing yet again. "I'm fine thank you."

He shrugged with a smirk. "Well if you're too embarrassed then-"

"No! Let's do it." She said quickly.

Ikuto stepped forward, getting closer to Amu.

He pushed her onto the bed, and began to kiss her neck 'passionately'.

Amu was having a hard time keeping the groans.

He moved on to her mouth, making sure to explore every inch of it.

By now the two were on the bed, Ikuto on top, Amu on bottom.

He started to take off her top, but she stopped him. "I'm not ready yet, Ikuto."

He simply nodded, and moved off of her.

It stayed silent for a while, and he eventually said something. "Well, since we love each other, do you wanna go out?" He looked over to her for a response.

She smiled back at him. "Sure."

He leaned over, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Amu and Ikuto are finally together, but they aren't aware of the troubles heading for their relationship...

_**Author: Hope you liked :D. Please review, it gets me motivated to write more :)**_

_**Ikuto: I LOVED IT**_

_**Amu: :)**_

_Next chapter preview, Chapter 48_

_Jealousy And False Betrayal_

_Amu and Ikuto are finally dating, but a huge misunderstanding leads to Amu never trusting Ikuto again. Can they ever get their relationship to work? Find out what happens in the next chapter :)._


End file.
